Dance Until You Remember Me on Bourbon Street
by exquizitebritt
Summary: After departing Mystic Falls ten years ago, Klaus has moved on with his life. One day he runs into an old flame, Caroline, but learns that she has no recollection of him or the rest of his family. Caroline is resistant to Klaus' charms, which forces Klaus to use the art of dancing to make her remember him and the few genuine they've shared on the dance floor. Rated M for SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**"I intend to be your last. However long it takes."**

**After departing Mystic Falls ten years ago, Klaus has moved on with his life - bringing his family together and regaining the quarter. One day he runs into an old flame, Caroline, but learns that she has no recollection of him or the rest of his family. Caroline is resistant to Klaus' charms, which forces Klaus to use the art of dancing to make her remember him and the few genuine moments they've shared on the dance floor. **

**Will he succeed in winning her heart this time around? Will he reveal all of the bad things he's done that she's forgotten? Will they discover who compelled Caroline to forget?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**This is my first ever Klaroline fanfiction, so please take that into consideration. Tell me what you all think! **

* * *

Caroline walked through New Orleans, admiring the culture surrounding her. She was in awe with the beautiful paintings. The people here had such unique character. Everyone was so colorful and interesting in their own way. Music played everywhere she went and it was always in a tune that made her want to dance.

New Orleans became one of her favorite cities and she was beginning to reconsider staying here longer. Her and Stefan decided to live in a different state every three months. After college, she wanted to go out and tour the country. She persuaded Stefan to go with her, since he's been almost everywhere and they've grown comfortable enough with each other to be best friends and to never go past that.

"This is so pretty," Caroline said, as she ran her fingers down a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped sapphire gem.

"You're a lot more stunning than that gem," a man's voice commented from Caroline side.

She looked at the man with dark blonde hair, dressed in a Henley shirt. He smirked at her displaying his deep cute dimples. He looked strangely familiar, but she had no clue who he was.

"Thank you." She smiled politely at him.

Her eyes locked with his, and she felt him searching for something in her, but she didn't know what.

"Would like to buy this, miss?" The sales lady interrupted, causing Caroline to tear her eyes away from the strange man.

"It's very beautiful, but maybe next time. I have too much jewelry, and I can barely carry all of them with me when I pack. Thank you, though."

"I can buy it for you," the man spoke up.

Caroline gave a small smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I can't accept a gift from a stranger."

The man chuckled to himself. "Caroline, you and I are hardly strangers."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at the strange man. "How do you know my name?" she questioned.

The man frowned at her. "Oh, c'mon, love. Don't act like that. I thought we parted on good terms on your graduation day. It's been nearly a decade."

Caroline subconsciously backed away from the man. "I'm sorry, but I think you have me mixed up with someone else."

Caroline turned on her heel and attempted to run for it, but the man startled her by appearing before her, looking down into her eyes. For a moment, Caroline got lost in this strange man's icy blue eyes. There was something so chilling from his stare that made her quiver.

"Caroline, I'm not interested in playing any of your tricks. If you've come to New Orleans to see me, and you're too stubborn to admit it, then –"

Caroline slapped the strange man in the face. "I don't know who you are, but I don't know you and I don't appreciate you talking to me like you know me!" she shouted in the man's face.

The man looked into Caroline's eyes and his face softened. "Caroline. It's me. Klaus," the man told her. "Don't you remember me?"

"Caroline!" Stefan said as he joined Caroline and Klaus.

"Stef-fan," Klaus enunciated. "What have you done to Caroline? Why doesn't she remember me?"

"Stefan, do you know this creep?" Caroline asked her best friend.

Stefan gave a nervous laugh. "Listen, Care, go on home and start on dinner. I'll be right behind you," Stefan told her. "I'll take care of this creep."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine. Make him suffer!" was the last thing she said, before using her vamp speed to rush home and get as far away from the blonde haired creep.

As soon as Caroline was out of sight, Klaus secured his hand over Stefan's neck to choke him.

"Mind explaining to me what you did to poor Caroline, mate?" Klaus questioned.

"I didn't do anything," Stefan tried to say, though it was hard for him to speak.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, letting go of Stefan's neck.

Stefan composed himself for a moment before answering. From what Stefan knew, Caroline didn't remember any of the Originals, for some odd reason. Stefan visited her during her first year in college, and when he asked if she'd thought about Klaus since graduation, she gave him a funny look and claimed that she never knew a Klaus. It was strange and Stefan didn't know what made her forget or erase all her memories of the Originals. Stefan assumed Klaus visited her in college and used compulsion to make her forget, but judging by his surprised discovery today, it obviously wasn't Klaus.

"Who else would do this?" Klaus demanded.

Stefan shrugged. "The originals are the only ones who have the ability to compel vampires. So if it wasn't you, then maybe your siblings?"

Stefan saw Klaus' eyes fill with fury at the thought of his siblings committing such a thing.

"Ugh… well… Listen, I got to get home to, Care –"

"Are you two –"

"Dating? No. We're just best friends. But I got to go, before Caroline has a fit. Before I leave, I just want to say… if you're planning on getting involved with her, then be careful with her heart, or so help me God, I _will_ do everything I can to put you down," Stefan warned, before leaving Klaus.

* * *

"Why the hell are we all here?" Rebekah complained as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Niklaus called a family meeting," Elijah said.

"Let's get this family meeting over with. I'm scheduled to hit the cages," Kol said as he entered the living room. "Where is our dear brother?"

Elijah shook his head at his little brother. Him and Klaus were able to convince the witches in New Orleans to bring Kol back, but there were times when Elijah regretted it. Like now, when he'd spend his time acting like a frivolous little kid playing with bats and baseball.

"He's on his way home," Elijah informed them.

"Why do I have to be here?" Katherine asked. "I still don't consider Klaus family."

"Sweetheart, you are apart of my family now and that includes Niklaus," Elijah told her.

Katherine rolled her eyes and decided not to say anything else. Although her and Elijah patched things up over the years, she still didn't forgive Klaus completely for making her run all her life, and Klaus wasn't exactly on ship with letting his grudge down of granting her an eternity of misery.

"Where is father?" Axel spoke up, joining the others.

"What does Klaus want now?" Haley asked, as she entered the living room, sitting down next to Rebekah.

"He'll be here any moment," Elijah told them.

In the mean time, Rebekah and Haley caught up, talking stories. Over the years they'd become best friends. Rebekah didn't have any girlfriends, and since Haley was forced to be a part of their family, they'd begun to tolerate each other – after Rebekah nearly ripped Haley's head off and Elijah had to step in. Kol became Axel's favorite uncle, since Kol acted the same age as him – nine years old and counting. Elijah went to Katherine's side and he held her close to him, drawing circles on her hand to calm her.

"Father!" Axel exclaimed as he jumped from the couch and ran to his father to hug him. "Uncle Kol taught me a new move with my bat!"

Klaus smiled genuinely down at his son. "Listen, my boy, I've got to talk to the grown ups, so why don't you go outside and practice that move. Then after I'll come out and you can show me."

Axel exited the living room, and Klaus' face changed from a smile to a deathly glare at everyone.

"Ugh-oh! What happened, brother? Did someone step on your painting?" Kol joked.

Klaus disregarded Kol's joke and went straight to the point. "I ran into a familiar stunning and compassionate blonde, earlier today," He paused to let out a dry laugh, "and for some odd reason, she didn't remember me." His smile disappeared from his face.

"I didn't touch the lovely Camille," Kol spoke up.

"Neither did I," Rebekah said.

"Me neither," Haley followed up.

Katherine held up her hands. "Don't look at me, I didn't touch her."

Everyone's gaze went to Elijah. "I assure all of you that I have not done any harm to Camille," Elijah said, with a tone that sounded like he was a bit insulted that they thought he would do such a thing.

Klaus ran a hand down his face, as if trying to rid himself of his frustration with his family. "I don't mean Camille. I mean Caroline!" Klaus shouted.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows confused and lost.

"Caroline?" Elijah questioned.

"Caroline Forbes, sweetie," Katherine answered her husband.

"Oh great! Caroline is here," Rebekah said with false enthusiasm.

"I remember her. Now she was a hot one," Kol commented, chuckling to himself.

Haley rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. She scoffed to herself. "She just wants to have everything!"

Haley didn't like Caroline. She thought Caroline wasn't the right person for Tyler. She was the only thing standing between her and Tyler and that was reason enough for her to hate Caroline.

"Sweet, Care Bear is here to work on some projects and wrap Klaus around her little finger again," Katherine said sarcastically.

"What is she doing here?" Elijah asked Klaus.

Klaus explained the situation to Elijah from Stefan's words. Caroline had forgotten who The Originals were.

"Now, which one of you compelled Caroline to forget?!" Klaus growled at his family members.

"Wasn't me!" Kol exclaimed. "I have no purpose with her. Plus, I was just brought back five years ago."

"I would _never_ do such a thing, Niklaus," Elijah said. "Caroline is an innocent, sweet girl and I don't think she deserves such a thing."

That left Rebekah. Klaus slowly turned to face his baby sister and glowered at her.

"Don't look at me, Nik!" Rebekah shouted.

"You _never_ liked Caroline. You loathed her. You never liked the attention I gave her over you!" Klaus accused.

Rebekah scowled at her older brother. "As if I'd waste my time with that wanna-be me baby vampire!"

Klaus started to laugh menacingly. "Now, I know one you has done it. So, tell me which one of you!"

"Niklaus!" Elijah said with a stern voice, rising to his feet. "If Kol, Rebekah, and I said we haven't done anything to Caroline, then believe us. We made a pact, when we started over here in New Orleans, remember? After we brought back Kol, we made a pact to always put family above all and to have trust in our family."

Elijah's words calmed Klaus down, just a little.

"If not any of you, then who?!" Klaus demanded.

"What does it matter?" Katherine spoke up. "You're with Camille now, or did you forget about your human blonde girlfriend?"

Just then, Klaus remembered his intriguing blonde girlfriend. No one ever thought Klaus would settle down, but Camille was too appealing for Klaus to resist. Their interaction started at the bar where she worked, and it slowly went to multiple one nightstands, and finally to dates. After she graduated with her master's in psychology, she a part time worker psychiatrist in New Orleans and was surprised to discover the huge amount of supernatural creatures that showed up on her office door.

"Camille has nothing to do with this," Klaus finally said. "This is about Caroline."

"Niklaus, let Caroline live her life. Isn't that what she's always wanted? So give it to her and do the right thing, by your family, your girlfriend, yourself, and Caroline," Elijah said to Klaus.

* * *

"Care?" Stefan called out.

"In the kitchen!" Caroline answered.

Stefan walked into the kitchen and found his best friend pulling out a pan of chicken spinach pasta. "Smells delicious," he commented.

Caroline smiled at him and set the pan on their small little kitchen table. They took their seats, sitting opposite of each other and dug into their food.

"So did you kill that creep?" Caroline asked, while stuffing her mouth.

Stefan chuckled, knowing he would never be able to kill Klaus, especially considering their vampire blood lineage. Though, he couldn't tell Caroline that.

"He's… an old friend," Stefan told her.

Caroline wrinkled her brow. "From before we met?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes. Him and I were actually great friends back in the 1920's."

"During your ripper days?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded. "Yup. He liked my ripper side, which is why he and I don't get along anymore."

"So how did he know my name? He acted like he knew me. It was so creepy!"

Stefan chuckled. If only she actually did remember him. "Listen, Care, maybe we should move on to the next city," Stefan suggested. He wanted to move on so they wouldn't have to encounter any more originals.

Caroline frowned. "No! I like New Orleans. Plus, we just got here a few days ago. We promised to stay in a different city every three months, no matter what, and it hasn't even been a week!"

"Ok. Ok. We'll stay. Just… just stay away from Klaus and his family."

"Klaus? That's his name? Where's he from?" Caroline asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure how old he is, but he's one of the oldest vampires on earth and so are his siblings. So if ever you encounter them, remember that," Stefan warned.

Caroline scoffed. "I can take them. I took down Damon, and he's older than me."

Stefan chuckled. "You're right, but just be careful."

* * *

"Klaus," Camille called out through the mansion.

Klaus didn't stir from his seat. Since the family meeting, he's sat in front of the fire place, sulking in some whiskey. He's been bothered with his encounter with Caroline. He didn't understand who would strip her of her memory of him. Who would do such a thing?

"Klaus!" Camille yelled as she entered the same room as him. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "What's wrong?"

Klaus shook his head. "Nothing, sweetheart."

Camille took Klaus' face in her hands and observed his facial expression like he was a client. Before she could speak her analysis, Klaus grabbed her wrists and glared at her.

"What did I tell you about treating me like one of your patients?" Klaus warned.

He hated when she would do this. It was one thing to be concerned. It was another to perform her job duties while with him.

"I'm sorry," Camille told him, and Klaus let go of her hands. "Now, will you tell me what's up?"

"Nothing," he enunciated. "I need some time to myself."

He patted her right knee, signaling for her to get off, which she did. He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before retreating to his bedroom.

Camille let her curiosity get to her. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Rebekah's bedroom.

"What is it you want, Camille?" Rebekah asked, when she opened her door.

"It's Klaus… he's acting strange," Camille told Rebekah.

Rebekah smirked and invited Camille into her bedroom. Rebekah loved ruining people's love life, especially since hers has gone south with Matt. Matt didn't want to live his life filled with supernatural creatures after leaving Mystic Falls. They had the time of their lives going all over the world, but their bond only lasted until the last second of their return. She helped him get into a four-year university and is surviving off a football scholarship.

"Did something happen?" Camille asked.

Rebekah displayed a false concerned look. "Oh sweetie, Nik didn't tell you?"

Camille shook her head.

"Nik ran into an old…" Rebekah paused to find the right word, "love."

Camille furrowed her eyebrows. "An old love? The only woman I know Klaus loved was Tatia, and I only found that out from Elijah. Plus Tatia died when you guys turned."

Rebekah chuckled to herself. "Nik mustn't have told you about his Mystic Falls love."

"Mystic Falls love?"

"Let's just say Nik was head over heels, out of this galaxy, in love with little Miss Mystic Falls. He even chose her over me, his beloved sister, on more than one occasion."

"Why didn't he tell me about her?" Camille questioned, with a frown.

Rebekah patted Camille back, trying to comfort her. "There. There. Camille. Nik wouldn't abandon you for her."

The corners of Camille's mouth started to lift.

"Although," Rebekah started, "she does have some strange effect on Nik. Hard to explain, really."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Camille stood up and left Rebekah's room. She knew better than to listen to Rebekah, or any of the other originals. Aside from Elijah, Kol and Rebekah loved to ruin people's lives.

* * *

Caroline walked down the street. She entered an art gallery and was in awe with the canvases. One piece that captivated her was very dark. The dark colors blended forming a surprisingly astounding abstract image. It was stunningly beautiful and she felt somehow connected to it. The darkness of it was strangely appealing to her. It captivated her more than the painting of the sunflower next posted to the left of this one.

"Do you like it, love?" a foreign accent asked from behind her.

Caroline turned around slowly and found the same guy she talked to yesterday. "You again," she commented with a disgusted tone. "What do you want, creep?"

Klaus chuckled to himself. "Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson." He extended his hand out for her to shake it, but she scoffed.

"I'd introduce myself but being the creep that you are, you already know who I am," Caroline replied. "Now if you excuse me, I want to go find the owner of this gallery so I can buy this canvas."

She walked passed him making sure to shove him in his shoulders. She walked over to the lady at the counter set in the middle of the room.

"Hi, excuse me. I would like to buy that painting over there," Caroline said, pointing at the abstract canvas she was looking at.

"Alright. You'll have to speak to the owner of the gallery and he so happens to be the artist of that canvas," the lady told her.

"That's great! Where is he?" Caroline asked the lady.

"Right behind you actually," the lady replied.

Caroline turned around and found the creeper standing before him.

"Seriously?!" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus smirked at her. "So you like my painting, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes. How much is it?"

"Your money is no good here. How about dinner?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline scoffed. Did he really think he could get a date with her in exchange for a painting? "Sure. How about a quarter to never?" Caroline said with a fake smile.

Klaus chuckled to himself. "Come on, sweetheart. I dare you."

Caroline didn't know what it was, but the way he said "I dare you," made her shiver a little. Maybe it was the way it rolled off his tongue, like the way he say her name. The painting was really beautiful and it would be perfect to add to her collection. Caroline shook her head. She wasn't going to give this guy what he wanted.

"Whatever. Keep the painting!" She stormed out of the gallery, annoyed with the creep.

Klaus smiled, watching Caroline exit his gallery. He never expected Caroline to make it easy for him. In fact, he loved the challenge Caroline presented him. It was part of "their thing." He knew this was just the beginning on the path of making her remember.

* * *

**Will Klaus succeed in making Caroline remember him?**

**Will Caroline give Klaus a chance?  
Who compelled Caroline to forget The Originals?  
What will happen between Camille and Klaus?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**What do you dolls think?**

**Please let me know!**

**Shall I continue?**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Man this place is crowded," Caroline commented as she and Stefan entered the bar.

"And full of our kind," Stefan noted. New Orleans was crawling with vampires and witches.

Caroline shrugged. "At least we don't have to hide ourselves." She walked to the bar to sit on the stool and Stefan followed.

"Hey, what can I get you two?" a blonde lady asked Caroline and Stefan.

"Two bourbons, on the rocks," Caroline answered.

The blonde prepared their drink in front of them. "You two passing through?"

Caroline shook her head. "No. We just moved here."

"Here? To New Orleans? That may not have been a great choice, considering the people that live here," the blonde commented.

Stefan and Caroline chuckled. "Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves," Stefan reassured her.

"Ahh, you two are one of them," the lady replied and Stefan and Caroline nodded. "Well, here are your drinks." She pushed the glasses toward them over the counter.

"So you're –" Stefan started.

"Human," the blonde finished. "My name's Camille, but call me Cami." She held her hand out for Stefan and Caroline to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Cami. I'm Stefan. And my friend here," he said as he put his arm around his best friend, "is Caroline."

Caroline smiled politely at her. "So what are _you_ doing here, especially since you're aware of the creatures that live here?" Caroline asked curiously.

Camille chuckled. "I went to school here for my bachelor's in psychology and continued on to my master's. Right now I'm working on my PhD and working as a part-time psychiatrist. I started working here when I was still getting my bachelor's and my boss, Chuck, didn't want me to leave, so I work on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights."

"You aren't afraid of what people may do to you?" Stefan asked her.

Camille shook her head and laughed. "I have a black belt in karate, so I can take them down… to an extent. But the guy who runs this quarter is my boyfriend."

Caroline and Stefan furrowed their eyebrows. "Runs this quarter?" they both asked in unison.

"Klaus. His whole family runs this town. Take it from me: you do not want to mess with them. Well, it was nice meeting you two, but I'm clocking out early. Gotta work on my dissertation." Camille left Caroline and Stefan with her words.

"Klaus runs this town?" Stefan asked himself.

Since Klaus and his family left Mystic Falls, he hasn't kept in touch and had no idea what they were up to, but now he does.

"Wait a second. Klaus? The creep?!" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded. "Apparently."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No wonder he acts like a badass around here." She picked up her drink and tanked it down. "I forgot to tell you… He had the nerve to ask me out on a date for a painting!" Caroline exclaimed, disgust full in her tone.

Stefan laughed. He knew Klaus had an interest in Caroline and it was amusing to see Klaus let his walls down when it came to her. "What did you say?"

"You're kidding right?! I told him to keep the painting! The creep has a girlfriend and he asked me on a date!"

Stefan chuckled. "Well it was just a dinner, not like a date."

Caroline scoffed. "If a guy and a girl are out having dinner, then it's a date!"

"Not really. You and I have been out to dinner as best friends," Stefan pointed out.

Caroline glared at her best friend before she shoved his shoulder. "Shut up!" she said, in an annoyed voice.

* * *

"Yippee, girl's night out," Katherine said with false enthusiasm, as she, Rebekah, and Haley entered the bar.

"Hey, I need a break from mommy world for tonight," Haley said.

"Oh, this is rich. Look who's here," Rebekah told Katherine and Haley.

All three girls looked to the bar and saw Caroline and Stefan laughing it up.

"Let's have some fun," Katherine said, as she took the lead to walk toward them.

"Well, well, well. My old lover and the small town girl I turned for fun," Katherine spoke from behind the two best friends.

Stefan and Caroline turned on their stool to find Katherine smirking at them, with her hands resting on her hips.

"Katherine," Stefan said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live in New Orleans, with Elijah," she answered. "I see you're no longer with pathetic Elena. Good. You and sweet Care Bear here are a better match."

Caroline glared at Katherine. She still hated her for turning her – not that she hated being a vampire; it was more about the reason Katherine did it.

"What do you want Katherine?" Caroline asked in a bitter tone.

"Hello, Stefan." Rebekah greeted, as she and Haley joined them.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised – Haley and Katherine. The vampire bitch who killed me and the werewolf bitch who snapped my neck and tried to steal Tyler from me."

"Am I invisible or something?" Rebekah asked, since she didn't get insulted by Caroline.

"She doesn't know you, remember?" Haley whispered to Rebekah. She turned to Caroline. "I didn't steal Tyler from you. Speaking of Tyler… what did you do to him?"

"We broke up. So you can have my sloppy seconds," Caroline retorted. She sneered at Haley, observing how she's aged. One of the beauties of being a vampire was that she couldn't age, but Haley surely looked 10 years older. She didn't have any visible wrinkles, but she looked older, for sure.

Haley was about to grab ahold of Caroline's neck, but Rebekah held her back. "Nik will kill you if you touch a hair on her head," she whispered.

"Look, why don't you ladies just carry on with your night and leave us alone," Stefan suggested, trying to bring the peace.

"Let's leave these two love birds, before Klaus says something," Katherine said, before turning on her heel.

As soon as Katherine, Rebekah, and Haley walked away, Caroline stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ugh! Seriously, though. Katherine and Haley?!" Caroline complained, while ringing up another drink from the male bartender.

"Relax. They won't bother us and we won't bother them, right?" Stefan asked, just for reassurance.

"Who was the blonde chick with them?" Caroline asked, curiously.

"That's Klaus' sister, and Katherine is apparently dating Klaus' brother, Elijah." Stefan explained.

"So I take it we'll be running into Klaus a lot while we're here," Caroline noted.

Stefan took a sip of his drink. "I imagine he'll make sure to be on your radar while we're here."

* * *

"Niklaus, make sure you have no plans tomorrow night," Elijah told his brother as he entered the living room.

"What is tomorrow night, brother?" Klaus asked.

"The music festival. We must make an appearance for our donation to the city," Elijah informed him. "The whole family must be there. They're expecting all the Mikaelson's on stage when we give the check."

"Even me?" Axel spoke up as he and Kol joined them.

"Even you, Axel," Elijah answered.

Axel ran to his dad. "Dad, guess what?"

"What's up, champ?" Klaus asked his son.

"Uncle Kol pitched a ball to me and I hit it so hard it went past the baseball field cage!" Axel exclaimed with excitement.

"That's my boy," Klaus said, proud of his son.

"Where's mom? I want to go tell her," Axel asked.

"She's out for tonight. You can tell her when she gets home," Klaus told him.

"What about Cami?" Axel asked.

"She's working on a paper for school," Klaus asked.

Axel frowned. "Aunt Bekah and Aunt Katie?"

"Sorry, bud. They're with your mother. Just go and get cleaned up and we can watch one of the movies your mother said you couldn't watch," Klaus offered.

Axel ran off, with a grin.

"So do you think Caroline's dead yet?" Kol joked, as he hopped onto the couch.

Klaus immediately ran to Kol to choke him. "What did you do?"

Kol held up his hands. "I didn't do anything," he tried to say, though it was hard with Klaus' hand clenching his throat.

Klaus released his grip. "Explain," he demanded.

"Bekah texted me earlier saying Caroline was at the bar with Stefan. I just figured our dear sister, Elijah's wife, and the mother of your son would all team up to kill Caroline. They have reason. Not to mention if Cam was there, too," Kol explained.

Violently, Klaus dialed his sister. "If you, Katarina, or Haley does anything to Caroline I swear I will rip out all of your hearts!" He growled over the phone.

"Relax, Nik. No one touched a hair on precious little Caroline," Rebekah replied. "Besides, she has her boyfriend to protect her."

"What boyfriend?"

Rebekah chuckled over the phone. "Stefan. He and Caroline look awfully cozy together."

"They're not dating Bekah!"

"Sure. And I'm not a natural blonde," she replied, sarcastically.

Klaus rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"Niklaus, what happen to leaving Caroline alone?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, Nik. Camille will be heart broken when she learns of your affair," Kol chimed in.

Not wanting to deal with his brother's two sense, Klaus left the room.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Caroline exclaimed as she read the flier of the musical festival tonight. She immediately pulled out her phone and phoned her best friend.

"Drop whatever you're doing tonight. We're going to the music festival!" Caroline told Stefan, without a greeting.

"Why, hello Caroline. I'm good, and yourself?" Stefan said, sarcastically.

"Shut up and you better come with me tonight."

"Where is it?"

"The flier says it's on Bourbon Street. Be there, or else!" Caroline hung up the phone and stuffed it into her purse.

She started walking backward and bumped into something or someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't lookin –" Caroline started to say, until she saw who she bumped into. "You, again! What are you stalking me?"

"I was just passing through the streets. You ran into me, love," Klaus pointed out, trying to stifle his laugh.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She started to walk pass him, but of course he followed her.

"So, have you reconsidered having dinner with me?" Klaus asked her.

"You're joking right? I met your bartender girlfriend. She's cute. Don't know why she's wasting her time on you."

Caroline meant for that to be an insult, but Klaus just laughed. "She's lovely, but I don't see why she has anything to do with you and I."

Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "I am not going to go on a date with someone who has a girlfriend!"

Klaus chuckled to himself, which only frustrated Caroline.

"What are you laughing at?!" Caroline demanded.

"I'm flattered, sweetheart, but I was asking you to dinner, not a _date_," Klaus pointed out.

Immediately Caroline's cheeks warmed, embarrassed. Stefan told her it wasn't a date, but she didn't listen.

"Listen, love. Think about that dinner. You'll get the painting, a free dinner, and my company," Klaus told her.

Caroline scoffed, loudly. "I'd rather chew my arm off." She walked away from him, not wanting to hear any more.

"I'll see you around, Caroline."

Klaus watched her walk away from him. He always had a view of her walking away, but he knew one day she would be walking toward him, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

"It's official!" Caroline exclaimed. "I love New Orleans!"

Stefan walked next to her going through the streets and listening to the music.

"It seems a bit too much, sometimes," Stefan told her.

"Stop brooding, Brody!" Caroline chided.

They walked down the street and ate delicious food from food stands set up on the street. They consumed tons of alcohol and danced to the rhythm of the music. Stefan even found himself swaying to the music for a few of the songs – after he had the proper amount of alcohol in his system.

"Where's the music?" Caroline asked, when the band stopped playing.

"Look who's here," Stefan said, pointing at the stage at the end of the street.

Caroline scoffed when she saw Klaus standing on stage with a group of people. Apparently, the Mikaelson's were donating a $50,000 check to the New Orleans music foundation to fund for the performing arts program in the quarter.

Caroline wondered who the people around Klaus were. She knew Haley and Katherine, and the blonde girl was Klaus' sister that she saw at the bar. She had never seen the two men and little boy before. Both of the men had brunet hair, different from Klaus and his sister. One of them looked the oldest with a stern expression and dressed in an exquisite suit. The other looked younger than Klaus. He sort of had a cute face with silly grin plastered. Compared to the older guy and Klaus, he seemed a lot more relaxed of his clothing, wearing some long tan shorts with a graphic tshirt. Klaus wasn't as dressed as the other two men. Instead he was dressed in another Henley and pants. Caroline assumed this man loved Henley's.

Then it dawned on Caroline. Why was Haley with Klaus' family? It made no sense. From Caroline's understanding, Haley skipped Mystic Falls to find her family. Was the Mikaelson's her family? That didn't make any sense, since she was of werewolf lineage and the Mikaelson's were vampires. She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. They were too heavy to ponder at a music festival.

"I guess I'll never be able to avoid him," Caroline told her best friend, when she turned her back on the stage to walk away.

"This _is_ his quarter," Stefan reminded her.

The music resumed and this time the band played upbeat jazz songs – the kinds flappers would swing to.

"Oh. My. Gosh. We have to dance," Caroline said, tugging on Stefan's arms.

"Care, you know I hate dancing," Stefan replied, trying to resist.

"I was never around to dance like those flappers did and I always wanted to!" Caroline whined.

Stefan sighed. "Fine, but you have to be ready," he warned.

"Please, I'm so read –"

Before Caroline could finish her sentence Stefan pulled her into his arms, grabbed her waist and swung her on either of his sides, before dipping her. He'd mastered the art of swing, back in the 1920's. It took Caroline by surprise but she couldn't help but laugh. Stefan let her down on her feet.

"See! If you let yourself go, you'll have fun!" Caroline shouted, while still laughing.

Stefan joined her. Her laugh was contagious. Caroline had the ability to bring out his fun side. She reminded him that despite everything they'd gone through, they could still laugh and have fun and enjoy their life.

* * *

"Look at them," Rebekah said, pointing at Stefan and Caroline. "How are they not dating? They act like lovers."

"Shut it, Bekah," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, Niklaus. Let's not make a scene," Elijah told his brother, while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, dear brother. Why not have a dance with Camille?" Kol asked, grinning his goofy grin.

"She's working on her dissertation paper," Klaus answered. "She said she'll try to make it."

Since Camille started pursuing her PhD, she's been spending less time with Klaus. Klaus understood that she was busy with school and two jobs, but he still wished she'd spend more time with him.

* * *

The band changed their songs from upbeat jazz, to smooth jazz. The rhythm was slow like a ballad. These were the type of the songs couples danced to.

Stefan held Caroline's right hand in his left hand, while his other hand rested below her shoulder blade. Caroline's left arm went around Stefan's neck, as they slow danced to the rhythm.

"Stefan," Caroline started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you and I will ever find another love since our first loves didn't work out?" Caroline asked.

Elena broke Stefan's heart after she chose to Stefan. Not long after, she realized she made a mistake, but Stefan decided not to take her back. It just hurt too much for him to be with her. Their epic love was tainted and broken, and it would never be able to be prepared.

Tyler refused to follow Caroline to college. Instead, he stayed in Mystic Falls to take over the mayor position. His busy schedule wasn't able to make their long distance relationship work. Caroline would try calling him and leave him voicemails, but he would never respond. Finally, she realized that she couldn't be with someone who couldn't put effort into their relationship.

"Yes. Eventually. That's the beauty of eternity. We can have multiple loves," Stefan told her, remembering what Lexi told him a while ago.

Caroline sighed. "I hope. Otherwise I'd have to spend an eternity with Mr. Brody!" she teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ouch!" Stefan retorted, which made Caroline laugh.

"May I cut in?" Klaus asked, interrupting them.

Caroline stopped dancing and turned to Klaus. "Seriously?! You're like McDonald's – You're everywhere!"

Klaus chuckled at her insult. "Sorry, love, but I just want a dance." He extended his hand out to her.

"I need a drink," Stefan said, as he walked away.

Caroline glared at her best friend for leaving her alone. She returned her eyes to the creep and he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and decided to place her hand in his. She knew he wasn't going to quit, so why not give him a little dance. He pulled her onto the middle of the street and drew her close to him. They were surround by a hurdle of other couples dancing around them.

It's been ten years since they shared a dance together. The way her soft hands fit in his seemed like they were made to hold each other. A wave of lavender vanilla filled the air as they closed the space between them. His heart warmed with her being close. Caroline didn't know why she felt tingles in her tummy.

"You look stunning," Klaus complimented.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but sighed softly. Even though this guy was a creep, she liked the way he talked to her. "Where's your blonde bartender girlfriend?"

"She's working on her dissertation," Klaus answered. "How are you liking New Orleans so far?"

"I…" Caroline paused, not sure if she wanted Klaus to know that she liked it here. She didn't want to give him any ideas, but then again, she didn't see a reason to lie to him. "I love it here."

Klaus smiled to himself. He knew she would. He wanted to bring her here, but on her own terms and will.

"Have you reconsidered our dinner?"

"You're not gonna quit, are you?" Caroline replied.

Klaus grabbed her hand and placed it over her head for her to spin, before pulling her back into his arms.

"I'll tell you what, sweetheart. I will be sitting at the private dinning area in Broussard's Restaurant tomorrow night at 7 PM. Join me if you please. If at the end of the night, you realize you've had the worst night of your life, then I'll bid you adieu and won't bother you. But… but if you catch yourself smiling or laughing throughout the night, then promise me another dinner," Klaus wagered.

Caroline smirked at him. "You're on."

Caroline believed she wouldn't enjoy herself with him. She'd get the painting and a free dinner, with a bonus of never being bothered by this creep again.

* * *

"Hello, Stefan," Rebekah greeted him at a beer stand on Bourbon Street.

"Rebekah," Stefan replied. "How are you tonight?"

"Well. And yourself?"

"Good," Stefan answered. He kept his eyes fixed on Caroline and Klaus dancing.

"He's not going to hurt her, Stefan," Rebekah reassured him. "I've seen the way Nik looks at Caroline, and trust me when I tell you… he's never looked at a girl that way, ever. In all the years we've been together, not even Tatia."

Stefan looked to Rebekah. "I just don't want Caroline to get hurt. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves to be happy."

Stefan has seen the fall out of Caroline's relationship with Tyler. She was crushed, and tried to put on her best smile so no one would worry about her, but Stefan saw through it.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Rebekah questioned.

Stefan nodded. "She's been there for me, through my ups and downs. She keeps me from jumping off the edge. She's my best friend and I owe her my life."

Rebekah watched Stefan curiously. She felt a sting of jealousy for not having that kind of relationship with anyone. She had that with Klaus, long ago before she was daggered in the 20's. Since they moved to New Orleans, they've slowly been repairing their relationship.

Stefan felt her eyes on him. He turned to her and held out a hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Stefan asked, smiling genuinely at her.

Rebekah returned a delightful smile. "I'd be honored."

* * *

"How's my favorite nephew?" Kol asked, when he joined Haley and Axel at the cotton candy stand.

"Tonight's been awesome. Mother bought me some new baseballs," Axel answered.

"They were on sale," Haley informed Kol.

Axel tugged on Haley's shirt. "Hey mom, who is father dancing with?" he questioned, as he pointed at Klaus.

Haley and Kol looked in the direction Axel was pointing.

Kol laughed. "That's your father's lover."

Axel scrunched his face, confused. "That's not Camille."

Haley hit Kol in the stomach. She didn't want her son to think Klaus' behavior was ok. He was already being raised in a dysfunctional, nontraditional family.

"She's just a friend of your father's," Haley answered.

Axel shrugged. "Can I go play with my friends?"

"Sure. Just be careful," Haley told him.

Haley and Kol watched Axel run off to play with his friends.

"Don't talk about Caroline to Axel," Haley instructed Kol.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Kol asked, chuckling to himself.

"Please. I despise the both of them, but I don't want Axel to learn about Caroline and whatever things Klaus is doing with her behind Camille's back," Haley explained.

Despite the evident angst between Klaus and Haley, they were still able to be civil to each other for their son's sake. Neither of them have feelings for each other. They just had a one night stand and that's it. They never objected to the other's love life choices, hence the reason Haley doesn't hate Camille. However, with Caroline it was different. Haley hated Caroline because she couldn't have Tyler.

"Be nice Haley," Elijah chided, walking up to them with Katherine at his side. "Niklaus knows better than to jeopardize our family and his relationship with Camille."

"I don't know, hun. Klaus seems rather smitten with Care Bear," Katherine noted.

"Let's just hope, for our family's sake, that Niklaus doesn't do anything foolish," Elijah said, as the four of them watched Klaus and Caroline dance.

* * *

Klaus arrived back at the Mikaelson mansion, with a broad grin on his face. After tucking Axel into bed, he walked back to his bedroom with a little skip in his walk. When he opened his bedroom, he was surprised to find his girlfriend lying in his bed with only the lamp next to his bed illuminating the room.

"Hello, sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Klaus greeted her, as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"When I looked at the clock, I figured you'd be on your way home, so I waited for you. I missed you," she explained.

Klaus unbuckled his belt and removed his pant. He removed his Henley shirt and joined her in bed with just his boxers. She settled in his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"How was the festival?" she asked.

"It was… enjoyable," Klaus answered. He smiled to himself, as he recalled dancing with Caroline. "How was working on your dissertation?"

"Long," she answered. "I can't wait to get it done with. Then I can start my own practice." She started playing with his fingers. "Hey, how about we go out tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, love. I have dinner plans. Maybe another night?"

Camille sighed. "Alright," she replied, with a yawn.

"Let's get some rest," Klaus said, as he reached over to turn off the bedside lamp. Before he closed his eyes, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

**Will Caroline enjoy her dinner with Klaus?  
How will everyone react to their dinner?  
Will Camille find out?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Please let me know.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**I never know if I should continue because I don't hear any feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You look dashing, brother," Kol complimented. "Where art thou off to?"

"Dinner," Klaus answered while trying on his black bow tie. He was dressed in a well-designed tux, that he only wore on special occasions.

Elijah raised his brow from his seat. "With whom?"

"Caroline," Klaus answered, struggling to tie his bow tie. He always had trouble with these little things.

"Niklaus, I thought you were going to leave the girl alone?" Elijah asked, setting his book aside.

Klaus ignored Elijah, knowing he would try to talk him out of it. Elijah always acted like he knew right from wrong, but he was so black and white most of the time, which frustrated Klaus. It was the main reason they were at offs with each other over the years.

Rebekah entered the room and saw Klaus struggling. As her dutiful sister, she walked to stand in front of him and helped him. He smiled thankfully down at her sister.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, while tying.

Before Klaus could answer, Katherine spoke up joining the rest of them. "He's going on a date with Care Bear. I overheard them from the other room."

Rebekah was done tying Klaus' bow tie by then. "Are you out of your mind?" she questioned.

"It's not a date!" Klaus shouted at his family, taking a step away from his sister. "We are two people going out to dinner. Not a date," he defended, as if he was put on trial. Whenever questions were fired around in the Mikaelson house and directed toward one person, it always felt like a court system.

"Does Cami know you're going on a date?" Kol asked, knowing it would set Klaus off again.

"For crying out loud," Klaus said to himself, frustrated with his family's prying. Without another word, he grabbed his coat and exited the mansion away from his nosy family.

"I bet Klaus will leave Cami for Care, and the two will run off into the sunset together," Katherine told the rest of them.

"Wrong. Nik_ will_ leave Camille for Caroline, but Caroline will reject him. I've seen it. No matter what, she doesn't want to be with him," Rebekah corrected Katherine.

"Or Nik could work out an arrangement to have both of them," Kol proposed, while wiggling his eyebrows.

Rebekah and Katherine both glared at the youngest original for saying such a thing. They both threw pillows from the couch at his face.

Elijah shook his head, ashamed of his wife and siblings.

* * *

"You're dressed fancy," Stefan complimented, as he entered Caroline's bedroom. "Where are we going tonight?"

"_We_ are not going anywhere. _I'm_ going to dinner," Caroline informed him, as she dabbed on some blush on her cheeks.

"Dinner with?" Stefan questioned, while leaning his shoulder against the doorframe of her bedroom.

"The creep," Caroline answered, which made Stefan chuckle. "He said if I have a horrible time, which I will, then he'll leave me alone for good. I get a free dinner, the painting, and I'll be free of him," she explained.

"So what happens if you end up enjoying yourself?" Stefan questioned.

"Then I agreed to go on another dinner," Caroline replied. "But that won't happen."

"Sure it won't," Stefan replied, with a sarcastic tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't even!" She strapped on her heels and stood up. "How do I look?" she asked, while she spun around.

"You look hot. Are you sure you want Klaus to see you all hot?" Stefan asked.

Caroline shrugged. "I'll show him what he'll never have."

"Klaus is _so_ gonna win tonight," Stefan told his best friend as he laughed.

"Excuse me?"

Stefan tried to stifle his laugh to answer her. "I bet you're gonna have the night of your life and you'll end up going on another dinner with him."

"You're on," Caroline challenged.

"Loser cleans the apartment the rest of the time we're here," Stefan wagered.

"Deal!"

* * *

Caroline hesitantly walked into the restaurant. She didn't know why she was so nervous to have dinner with him. It wasn't like a date, and besides, she was never nervous for a date. Maybe she was anxious. But anxious for what? Before she spoke to the hostess she powdered herself up in the ladies' room. As she stared at her reflection she noticed her cheeks tinted the shade of strawberries. The white powder wasn't enough to conceal it. She took a deep breath to try to relax and calm her nerves.

"Relax, Caroline. You got this." She released another deep breath. "Why am I acting like a 14 year old going on their first date?"

She slipped her powder back into black clutch. Before leaving, she nodded at herself, for reassurance that she got this. She walked up to the hostess and the hostess smiled the way hostesses were programmed to smile – fake but glued on to get the pay.

"Good evening, Miss Forbes," the hostess greeted her. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, wondering how she knew her name, but she shrugged it off. After all, Klaus was supposedly the one who ran the quarter. He must have put a word out to acknowledge her.

"Mr. Mikaelson is waiting for you in our private dining room. I'll show you the way."

Caroline smiled politely at the waitress and followed her. As she walked her through the restaurant, she couldn't help but gawk at her surroundings. The main dining room was elegant with small chandeliers hung to illuminate the room. The tables were covered with white linen and the chairs were white leather with a rose wood frame. People dressed semi-formally with men in suits and women in cocktail dresses.

The hostess exited the door and led Caroline to the courtyard. The courtyard was spacious with only one table set in the middle. The courtyard was brightened with Christmas lights hung around the perimeter. Judging from the main dining room, Caroline assumed the Christmas lights were an addition upon Klaus' request. The placed looked magical and elegant. It almost seemed like a candlelight dinner in Paris. Her ears picked up on smooth jazz ballads. She looked to the right and saw the band that played smooth jazz from the music festival last night. She was beginning to like the romantic allure to smooth jazz.

Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline as she walked toward him. The light breeze blew her honey blonde her back, making her appear like a super model approaching him. Her little red strapless dress hugged her curves, and dropped to her mid thigh. Her heels highlighted her long slim milky legs. Over the years, Caroline still managed to put Klaus in a captivating spell with her extraordinary beauty.

She smiled politely as she approached him. Her tummy started to tickle with nerves and she felt her cheeks warm. What was it about him that made her feel this way? He smiled at her confidently from his seat. From what she could tell, he was dressed in a handsome suit that fit well with his frame.

When Caroline reached the table, Klaus stood from his seat. He walked over to the opposite side from where he sat and pulled out the chair. "Good evening, Caroline. Please, have a seat."

Caroline smiled courteously at him, as she took her seat. He returned to his seat and the hostess said the waiter would be up in a moment.

Caroline picked up the menu and read the contents, trying to figure out what to order. Though Klaus had his menu open, she felt his eyes on her. Every now and then she'd peek up from her menu and their eyes would lock for a brief moment before she tore her eyes away. Every time she'd look away from him, she found herself blushing. She chided herself for being easily embarrassed. This wasn't like her at all. She usually kept calm and composed. What was happening?!

The waiter, Jeffery, came dressed in a white tux, like you would see butlers dressed as in movies. Jeffery took their order with their menus, leaving Caroline nothing to hide behind.

When they were left alone, Caroline forced herself to look away from the man sitting across her.

"This is a really beautiful place," Caroline said, in a soft voice.

Klaus smiled at her. "I'm glad you love it."

"I assume you had this all arranged?" Caroline speculated. He seemed like the guy to have the connections.

Klaus nodded, while smiling coyly. "So tell me about yourself, Caroline."

"What's there to tell?" Caroline replied.

"Tell me, where you've come from – your life up until this point – your hopes – your dreams."

"I thought we were having dinner. You said nothing about conversing," Caroline replied in a snarky tone.

Klaus chuckled. "I'd like to get to know you, Caroline. I have always believed that you do not know a person unless you know their past, their present, and their future. Their past would be their life. Their future would be their goals in life. Their present is what they're doing to get to their future."

Klaus had a profound way of thinking that enticed Caroline to listen. Whether it was his persuasive speech skills, or his alluring accent, he managed to get Caroline to talk.

She explained that she was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She was the typical small town girl who was active in the community projects and was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. Her father divorced her mother to be with his boyfriend Stephen, but he passed away. Her mother was a dedicated cop always on duty.

By then their food arrived and they started eating. Without Klaus asking her to go on, she continued. She mentioned that Katherine was the one who turned her for revenge toward Stefan and Damon. After graduating high school, she moved out of Mystic Falls for the first time and went to college. Following her bachelor's degree in tourism and planning, her and Stefan started their road trip across the continental USA.

"It sounds like you've lived a full life, up until now," Klaus noted.

Caroline shrugged. "I still haven't been to another country. Every time I tell Stefan we should go to Mexico or Canada he always says no for some reason."

Klaus smiled a little, learning that she hasn't been to another country yet. Although he's said it over ten years ago, he meant what he said about taking her – anywhere she wanted.

"What about you?" Caroline asked. "Stefan told me you're the oldest vampire around?"

Klaus chuckled. "Yes. He is correct. I, and my siblings – Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah – are the oldest vampires. From us, come all vampires."

"That's it?" Caroline asked. "That's all you're going to tell me? I told you about my past, until the present!"

Klaus laughed at Caroline complaining. "Well, I've lived a complicated life. One night isn't enough to encompass the last decade of my life." He saw her pout after taking a bite of her food, so he changed the subject. "Ever been in love?"

Klaus knew Tyler was her first love. He was curious to hear what she'd say about him and whether they were still together.

"Yes. Before. His name was Tyler Lockwood. It was the typical… small town girl dates small town boy. After graduation, he decided to succeed as mayor, forcing him to stay in Mystic Falls. If I never became a vampire, I probably would have stayed with him, and we would have become the typical small town family," Caroline explained. She paused to let out a sigh. "But I knew I couldn't live that life. I knew I wouldn't be happy… or satisfied. He refused to travel with me and made little effort in communication outside of Mystic Falls. So… we broke up."

Caroline picked up get glass and took a sip of her wine.

"I haven't been in love since," Caroline finally said.

Klaus observed the pain displayed on Caroline's face. She made an effort to smile – a genuine smile that showed her acceptance of love and loss.

"He has to know he'll have to leave eventually. He's a hybrid – half vampire, half werewolf. Who would have thought there was such a thing right? I couldn't believe it myself! He's immortal and people will notice that he's not aging," Caroline went on. "We would have probably been together forever if he tried to make our relationship work."

Caroline played with the stem of the glass, while staring down at the wine. "Sometimes I think it's a waste for him to be half-vampire considering his choice to be mayor of a small town. Whoever the head hybrid that turned him wasted his time with Tyler," she confessed.

Klaus agreed. Tyler was a wasted hybrid. At first, Klaus rejoiced that Tyler was the first successful hybrid and his sire bond, but that was broken – thanks to Haley's help. Klaus considered confessing to Caroline about his true self, but that would mean divulging all of the bad things he's done to Tyler. Would she be able to take it, now that they've all moved on with their lives? Klaus shook his head. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Do you the person who turned him into a hybrid?" he asked, trying to sound subtly curious.

"Nope. I don't really remember, actually. One day he was the werewolf I used to help while he turned during a full moon… the next day, he's some sort of… hybrid. I don't remember how he turned, but I didn't really care. I mean, it's not like I would want to turn into… that."

Klaus nodded. He was relieved to know she had no idea how or who turned Tyler. "Do you still love him?" he asked bluntly.

Caroline shook her head. "I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I guess over time, I realized that he wasn't enough."

Caroline didn't know what made her confess her deepest thoughts to this stranger. She blamed in on the wine.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about your love life? Is Camille your epic love?" Caroline asked, refocusing the attention on him.

Klaus chuckled. "Camille is a lovely intriguing girl with strong determination. She believes in herself, which a lot of humans nowadays lack. But no, she's not an epic love, like Stefan and Elena."

"You knew Elena?" Caroline asked, scrunching her face, confused.

Klaus immediately regretted his words. "Stefan and I were in close contact while he was with Elena," he mustered up to say.

Caroline sighed, not wanting to question further. "They _were_ an epic love that shouldn't have died. I blame Damon. Ugh!" She made disgusted sound.

Klaus smiled, admiring how adorable she looked. "There is such a thing as having multiple epic loves."

"That's what Stefan said. I don't know if I believe that. I want to, but I don't know…"She paused to release a deep breath, before taking a sip of her wine. "I guess I'll believe it when I fall in love again."

Klaus watched Caroline as she took her last bite. She looked up from her plate to meet his gaze. He smiled warmly at her. He got up from his seat and held a hand out to her. "Will you honor me with a dance?"

Caroline nodded slightly and placed her hand in his. She stood from her seat and he guided her to the little padded dance floor set up, in front of a little pond with a small statue fountain. Once they were on the dance floor, Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms. They cupped their hands together, as they slowly danced to the slow rhythmic beat of the jazz band.

Klaus rested his eyes on his partner, not able to withdraw them. She looked incredibly stunning and her scent was seductively alluring. Since Klaus moved to New Orleans, he's longed to have Caroline back in his arms. A part of him wished she remembered him, but that meant she'd remember everything – everything he's done that she hated.

She felt his eyes on her. She turned to him and their eyes locked. Tension started building in the air. Caroline felt butterflies forming in her tummy. What was it about him that made her feel this way?

"Have you ever been in love?" Caroline asked, remembering him stating that Camille wasn't an epic love.

Klaus smiled slightly. "Yes."

Caroline wasn't satisfied with his short answer. "What happen?"

"She and I parted on good terms. She still had to live her life and figure out what she wanted out of life. Plus, she didn't exactly like the bad parts in me," Klaus explained. He realized he was saying more than he should have, but the wine got to him too.

"Was she human?"

Klaus shook his head. "No. A new vampire."

"What bad parts? What did you do?" Caroline asked, curiously.

Klaus smirked. "I've done a lot of bad things, Caroline. A lot that has given me the title of the most feared."

"I don't fear you," Caroline stated confidently.

Klaus chuckled. "No. You don't," he agreed. Klaus spun her around and then pulled her back into his arms.

"If you ever see her again, do you think you would have the same feelings?" Caroline asked.

Klaus paused for a moment before answering. "Yes."

Jeffery returned to their table and placed a delectable plate with vanilla ice cream scoops with sprinkles, ordered under Caroline's request. Klaus and Caroline returned to their seats. Klaus pulled out Caroline's chair, like a gentleman, before sitting on his own.

Caroline picked up one of the spoons and took a bite of the soft served ice cream. It was so good she had to take another scoop. As Klaus took his seat, Caroline noticed a firefly sitting on Klaus' shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Caroline screamed. "There's a firefly on you."

She pointed at his shoulder, with the spoon she was holding. Klaus looked to his left shoulder. Her grip on the spoon was not tight enough, and it flew out of her hands. She didn't have any aim, and it accidently landed on his right cheek. His right cheek was tainted with ice cream. By then the firefly flew away.

Caroline gasped and put her hands to her mouth to cover it. Klaus slowly turned to her with a serious expression.

"You think this is funny?" he questioned.

Although Klaus looked upset, she couldn't help but laugh. Klaus wasn't able to keep his serious expression. Caroline's laugh was contagious, and he found himself laughing with her. She had a beautiful laugh that made him want to laugh, too. Her head would toss back with her golden hair falling behind her shoulders.

"Ice cream looks good on you," Caroline tried to say in between her laughs.

Klaus couldn't help but gaze at Caroline while she laughed. He grabbed his napkin to wipe his cheek.

"Oh, crap!" Caroline said, when she realized she was laughing. "I guess we're having another dinner."

Klaus smirked at her. "I guess we are."

* * *

Caroline walked down Bourbon Street with Klaus at her side. He insisted to walk her home, considering the amount of wine they drank. She was beginning to get a little loopy. They quietly walked down Bourbon Street, and their hands would brush every now and then.

"Hey, where's my painting?" Caroline asked, remembering their deal.

Klaus smiled. He thought she would forget. "I'll have it delivered tomorrow. The woman you spoke to at the gallery is having it packaged."

"So you paint?" Caroline could barely make out a sentence.

"Yes. It puts me at ease," Klaus answered.

"Are all of the paintings in the gallery yours?"

"No. I like to house many paintings from artists all over the world," Klaus informed her.

They finally reached Caroline's apartment. It wasn't the nicest looking outside, since a lot of the buildings were old here. Klaus walked her up the steps, making sure she wouldn't fall. They reached her door and she keyed it open.

"Thank you, for dinner," Caroline told him, with her eyes glazed from the wine.

Klaus smiled at her. "Thank you, for coming."

"I'll see you for our next dinner," Caroline said, as she walked into her apartment.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

Haley entered Klaus' bedroom and slammed the door shut, causing Klaus to wake up. She walked to the curtains and pushed them open. The sunrays were too bright for his eyes.

"What the hell?" Klaus demanded.

"You were out late last night," Haley noted as she walked to his bedpost.

Klaus sat up from his bed. "What do you want?"

"Did you forget? Our son's baseball game is today," Haley reminded him.

"I never forgot!" Klaus shouted. He hated when Haley would relish in pointing out Klaus was slipping up on his fatherly duties.

"Get up and get ready! We're leaving in 30 minutes," Haley said, before leaving his room.

"I'll meet you all there," Klaus told her.

Klaus slowly got off his bed. He still felt a little light from last night. A broad smile appeared on his face as his mind recollected last night's events. It was an unforgettable evening – that was for sure.

* * *

"Where's father?" Axel asked his mom, at the baseball field.

They all left the mansion so Axel wouldn't be late. Klaus said he would meet them here, but the game was about to start and he was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll be here soon, sweetie," Haley reassured her son. She gave him a quick hug before he ran off to join his teammates.

"Nik went to bed late last night," Rebekah noted, once Axel was gone.

"He was probably lolly-gagging with his mistress," Kol joked.

"Let me be clear. Niklaus is making a huge mistake by associating with Caroline. We shall not encourage his behavior," Elijah spoke up. He still disapproved of his brother's foolishness.

"He can't even show up for Axel's game!" Haley complained.

"Oh, he's here and look who's with him," Katherine spoke up, pointing at Klaus walking with his girlfriend.

"Hey everyone!" Camille greeted, as she took her seat in the row behind everyone. Klaus slid in next to her.

"You made it," Haley noted.

"I said I would meet you all here," Klaus replied, which made Haley roll her eyes and turn her back on them.

"It's nice to see you, Camille," Elijah said. Camille barely spent time with the family since she started her PhD.

"Oh, Elijah. I told all of you to call me Cami," Camille replied, smiling politely.

"Yes, but Camille is a beautiful French name," Klaus defended, before kissing her cheek.

* * *

After the game, everyone waited for Axel at the bleachers. Axel ran to them excitedly with a big grin from winning their game. They were all very proud of him.

"Did you see that swing, dad?" Axel asked Klaus.

"I sure did. You hit it like the beast I raised you to be," Klaus replied, patting Axel's back.

"He learned that from me!" Kol boasted.

"Can we go get some ice cream?" Axel asked, with his boyish smile.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. We should all go to the ice cream parlor to celebrate," Haley proposed.

Everyone agreed, but Klaus rose his hand to say something.

"My apologies, but I have some work to get done," Klaus informed everyone.

Axel pouted. "But dad…"

"Sorry, son, but I have to get this done. I promise I'll take you out tomorrow, just you and me," Klaus wagered.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Go grab your bags, so we can get some ice cream," Haley instructed her son.

As soon as Axel left, everyone's eyes went to Klaus.

"You can't come for our son's celebration?" Haley questioned, eyeing him.

"If I knew we were having a get together after the game, I would have rescheduled my work arrangements, but I didn't, therefore, I cannot attend," Klaus defended.

"Hey, I'm gonna take off," Camille spoke up to break the tension rising between Haley and Klaus. "I got work at the office in an hour." She gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, before turning to everyone. "I'll see you all later."

Once Camille walked away, the Mikaelson's grilled Klaus.

"Off to see your concubine, brother?" Kol joked.

"Gross," Rebekah said, with a disgusted expression. She never liked Caroline and always hated how in love Klaus was with her. She admitted to herself that she was always a tad jealous.

"Niklaus, you are abandoning your family for some girl?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his siblings two sense. "First, Caroline is not some girl. Second, I am not abandoning my family for some girl. I am taking care of my work arrangements. I refuse to hear anymore from any of you."

* * *

Stefan walked into Caroline's room to borrow some hair gel. While he was in there, he couldn't help but notice that she was still dressed in last night's outfit. He smirked wanting to tease her. Originally he planned to quietly go through her bedroom, but he thought it would be more fun to hear how last night went.

Caroline woke up to an abrupt movement on her bed. She opened her eyes to find Stefan sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling at her.

"Good afternoon," Stefan greeted her.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't you mean morning?"

Stefan shook his head and pointed at the clock next to her bed. Caroline checked the time and it was 2 in the afternoon. Her eyes widened as she sat up from bed. She was never in bed past 10.

"You came home late last night, and your must have had a good evening, considering you're still dressed in the same clothes," Stefan said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I was too tired and little tipsy from the wine to change," she defended.

"So was it a good dinner?"

Caroline sighed. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Yes."

Stefan smirked at her and she glared at him.

"I assume you'll be keeping our apartment spotless?" He asked, assuming he won the bet.

Caroline threw a pillow at Stefan's face. "Whatever!"

* * *

Caroline was in the shower when she heard a knock on the door.

"Stefan, can you get that?" she shouted.

Stefan didn't respond and she heard no movements in the apartment. The person at the door knocked again.

"Stefan?!" Caroline shouted.

Again, no response. She groaned as she turned off the shower. Stefan probably left for the gym already. She wrapped the towel around her body, not bothering to dry herself off. When she opened the bathroom door, there was another knock.

"I'm coming!" Caroline shouted.

She wondered who would knock on their door. They haven't been here long enough to have visitors. Without looking at the peephole, Caroline opened the door and found Klaus standing with a rectangle object in his hand. Caroline's eyes widened with shock and her cheeks warmed with embarrassment. She had nothing but a small towel to cover her moist body and saturated hair.

"Hello, Caroline," Klaus greeted her, with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

Klaus held up the object in his hand. "I said the painting would be delivered."

"So you're a painter, owner of a gallery, and delivery boy?" Caroline questioned, in her regular snarky tone, which earned her a chuckle from Klaus.

"Where would you like this?"

"I'll take it." Caroline snatched it out of his hands. He looked at her like he was expecting something in return. "What?!" she shouted.

"The band that played for us last night is having a performance this Friday on Bourbon Street," Klaus informed her. "I'd love to see you there."

Caroline flashed him a fake smile. "Goodbye." She slammed the door shut on his face.

Klaus just smiled. "I'll see you on Friday, Caroline."

* * *

"Is this the painting?" Stefan asked, as he picked it up from the ground. Caroline removed the packaging around it earlier, but didn't know where to put it.

"Yup," Caroline answered absent-mindedly from behind her computer screen on the couch.

"Seems a bit… dark… for you taste," Stefan commented, as he observed the painting.

"I like it. It has a lot of meaning, which you obviously can't see!"

Stefan set the painting back down. "You're right. I was never into that artsy-fartsy stuff." He joined her on the couch. "What are looking up on the internet?"

Caroline looked up from her screen and grinned at him. "I'm going to be a baseball coach!" she shrieked.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you even know how to play baseball?"

Caroline scoffed, grabbed the pillow next to her, and threw it at Stefan. "Shut up! Before I was a cheerleader, I played a lot of sports!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Soccer, baseball, touch football, softball, gymnastics, and basketball."

Stefan chuckled to himself. "Why are you even considering doing this?"

"Because during the day you're training and working out, and I'm just bored at home," Caroline answered.

"I'm sure Klaus would love to spend his day with you," Stefan teased.

Caroline glared at Stefan and threw another pillow at his face.

* * *

"Are you Caroline?" A chubby old man, with sunglasses, asked Caroline.

Caroline nodded. "Yes. Are you Whitey?"

She has been walking all around the field to search for the guy she spoke to on the phone earlier.

"Yes ma'am. Before I give you the play by play on everything, are you sure you want to coach boy's little league baseball?"

Caroline grinned. "Yes, sir. I am very ready and excited to –"

Whitey held up his hand to stop Caroline. He grabbed his clipboard and binder and handed it to her. "Here are all of the plays I usually run. The binder is filled with information on each player and all of the games."

"Perfect!" Caroline shrieked.

"Let me just say, I'm glad to passing my title to you," Whitey told her.

"Greetings," a man spoke up from behind them.

Caroline and Whitey turned around to find a young man standing before them with brunet hair. Whitey rolled his eyes at the sight of him. Caroline remembered the man, from his boyish grin. He was one of the men from the stage with the Mikaelson's.

"Caroline Forbes, I'd like you to meet Kol Mikaelson. He will be your assistant coach," Whitey introduced them.

Kol grinned at Caroline, while she eyed him curiously. Politely, she extended her hand for a shake, but instead he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kol told her, which made Caroline slightly blush.

Whitey just rolled his eyes. He never really liked Kol and was glad to have Caroline be coach rather than him. "Keep an eye on this one. Don't let him push you around," Whitey instructed.

"Don't worry, I won't," Caroline replied, while smirking at Kol.

"Well, I'll be heading off. I wish you two a successful season," Whitey said, before walking away.

Caroline looked to the man in front of her who was grinning youthfully at her.

"Are you any good?" Caroline asked.

Kol chuckled. "Darling, I am king in baseball."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Were all Mikaelson's arrogant and pompous? "So you're Klaus' –"

"Younger brother," Kol finished for her. "The youngest and most charming of all my siblings."

"So why are you helping out with a baseball little league?"

"I love baseball, and my nephew is on the team. I taught him everything he knew," Kol explained.

"Alright, let's start planning before the kids get here," Caroline proposed.

Caroline and Kol sat in the dugout laying out drills for the little leaguers. Caroline couldn't help but smile excitedly. She loved helping out and being apart of a community. Despite Kol's idiocy, Caroline grew to like him. He was annoying at first, but he was funny. He made her laugh out loud, like they were friends for a long time. She found herself enjoying his company. He was a lot more laid back than his older brother.

When the boys came, Caroline and Kol ran drills with them to prep them up for their next game. Caroline received positive feedback from the boys. They like her a lot better than coach Whitey.

After practice, all of the kids left, and Caroline was left with Kol and his nephew.

"So you're our new coach?" Axel asked.

Caroline nodded at the dark haired boy. "Yes. How am I doing so far?"

"I like you!" Axel exclaimed.

"You were a terrific coach, darling," Kol followed up.

Caroline smiled coyly at the two. "Thank you. I'll see you two at tomorrow's practice."

* * *

**Will Caroline and Kol become close friends?  
How will the Mikaelson's react to Caroline being Axel's coach?  
What will happen between Klaus and Caroline Friday night?**

**Stay tuned to find out! **

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Please let me know.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please leave a Review before adding this story as an alert/favorite.**

**I like hearing what you think of the story.**

**Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the course of a week, Caroline developed a budding friendship with Kol. They spent a lot of time prepping for the game on Sunday, which will be their first game as coaches. The kids showed a lot more excitement for practice now and grew to love Caroline as their coach. By Thursday, Caroline and Kol had inside jokes.

"I don't know what it is, but you're a lot more easier to get along with than your brother," Caroline confessed, while they were putting equipment away after Thursday's practice.

Kol laughed. "Ahh. Yes, Nik is a lot more uptight. However, not as uptight as my elder brother, Elijah. He always acts like he has his panties in a bunches!"

Caroline joined Kol in his laugh. "Hey, my friend Stefan and I are going to this band's performance tonight on Bourbon Street. Do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to, darling," Kol answered, with a grin.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here?" Stefan complained, while he and Caroline walked down Bourbon Street.

"The band that I like is playing tonight," Caroline answered. "Look, they're setting up over there," she said, while pointing at the band.

"How do you even know about this band?" Stefan questioned.

"The band played during my dinner with Klaus, and I just love them. I especially love the saxophone and bass," Caroline explained.

Stefan and Caroline entered the bar to get some drinks while the band set up outside. They sat at the bar and found Klaus' girlfriend working.

"Hey, you two are still here. I take it the Mikaelson's didn't drive you all out," Camille greeted them with a joke.

Stefan and Caroline chuckled. Caroline ordered cranberry vodka, while Stefan ordered a glass of scotch.

"Are you two here for the band?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. I really love them," Caroline replied.

Camille shrugged. "Ehh. They're alright, but I'm not really into jazz."

"Good evening, darling," a man's voice spoke from behind Caroline and Stefan.

Caroline and Stefan turned around and saw Kol standing with a grin.

"You're here!" Caroline shrieked.

"Yes. I am," Kol replied, while taking his seat next to Caroline. He turned to Camille. "Hello, Cami."

"Hey, Kol. I didn't know you two knew each other," Camille said.

Kol put his arm around Caroline's shoulders. "Are you kidding? Caroline and I are old mates!"

Caroline laughed at Kol's silliness, while Camille and Stefan rolled their eyes.

"I'll let you three have your fun. Tell me if ya'll need a drink," Cami said, while walking away.

"Stefan, I'd like you to meet Kol. Kol, this is Stefan," Caroline introduced the two.

Stefan and Kol acknowledged each other with a lift of their eyebrows, like guys usually did.

"Oh, wait. Do you two know each other already?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded. "We've encountered one another over the years."

"Ahh, yes, Stefan Salvatore. How is your brother, lad? Is he still chipper after my swings?" Kol asked, with his childlike smirk.

"Ok. Settle down boys," Caroline told them. "Let's just enjoy the night with my two guy friends."

Caroline, Kol, and Stefan managed to get along. Stefan felt a little left out during some conversations, since he didn't know Caroline and Kol's inside jokes. He was surprised to see Caroline and Kol get along, considering they never really talked before she forgot about the Originals. Stefan quietly wondered if Kol compelled Caroline for her friendship… or perhaps he was the one who compelled Caroline to forget The Originals? Stefan shrugged it off.

When the band started playing, the three went outside to get a better hear of the music. They stood around with the crowd, while listening to the music.

"Dance with me, darling," Kol said, as he took Caroline's hand and drew her into his arms.

Stefan rolled his eyes as he watched Caroline dance with Kol. She was actually laughing and smiling. Who knew the two would get along?

"I need a drink!" Stefan said to himself, while walking back to the bar. He was already regretting come out.

"Hey Cami, can I have another glass of scotch?" Stefan ordered.

"You got it!" Camille whipped out a glass and poured Stefan some scotch.

"Stef-fan," Klaus enunciated, while taking a seat next to him. "Come to get a drink from my girl?"

"Klaus, play nice," Camille told her boyfriend.

Klaus smirked at his girlfriend. "Always, sweetheart."

Camille leaned over the counter and gave Klaus a quick kiss on the cheek. Stefan rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood to be around people.

"What happened to your friend?" Camille asked Stefan.

"Oh, Stefan has a friend?" Klaus asked, teasingly.

"Yeah. A blonde girl. She's pretty," Camille informed Klaus. "I'm surprised you two aren't together. Her name is Caroline, right?"

Stefan smirked at Klaus before taking a sip of his drink. "Yes," Stefan answered Camille. "And she is with your brother," he told Klaus.

Klaus' smile dropped from his face. "Where?!" he demanded.

"Outside danci –" Before Stefan could finish his sentence Klaus left the room.

"What's gotten into him?" Camille asked Stefan, with a raised eyebrow.

Stefan laughed to himself. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

Klaus exited the bar and saw his own brother dancing with his old love. Caroline was smiling and laughing while they danced, which was a lot different from the way she acted with him when they danced. He felt his blood bubbling in his veins as jealousy and rage consumed him. He gawked at them with a deadly stare and his eyebrows were pulled together and down the middle. Not able to bear the sight of them, Klaus rushed to their side at vamp speed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Klaus spoke with dark voice next to Kol and Caroline.

"Hey Klaus," Caroline greeted, trying to stifle her laugh from the joke Kol just said.

"Brother!" Kol greeted him. "Nice of you to join us."

Klaus kept the corners of his mouth pulled down, annoyed with his brother's games. "Leave Caroline alone," Klaus demanded.

"Hey, she invited me to the party, love" Kol replied, with a smirk. "Ol' Caroline and I are quite the pair," he said, as he pulled Caroline into his arms, which made Caroline laugh. "Don't you agree?"

In a matter of seconds, Klaus grabbed Kol by his throat and slammed him onto the street.

Caroline's eyes widened, shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Klaus ignored Caroline, and put his foot on Kol's chest. "Explain yourself!" he hissed, while putting pressure on his chest.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Camille asked Stefan when they heard the earth beneath them shake a little.

Stefan laughed and tanked down his drink. He expected Klaus battling with Kol outside. "Let's go check it out," he proposed.

Stefan and Camille walked out of the bar and found Klaus standing above Kol with his foot crushing Kol's chest.

"I wonder what Kol did now," Camille asked Stefan. After dating Klaus for a while, she got used to seeing him torture people and act out on his hybrid behaviors. It wasn't ideal for her to have a boyfriend who acts like that, but obviously the circumstances change when you date a supernatural being. Plus, she's seen Klaus and Kol go at it multiple times.

"There's never a time I'm _not_ embarrassed to call those idiots my brothers," Rebekah spoke, as she stood next to Stefan.

"What did Kol do this time?" Katherine asked, as she and Elijah joined them.

"Figure it out," Stefan replied.

Stefan, Camille, Katherine, Elijah, and Rebekah watched Klaus force Kol's body down to the asphalt. Caroline made an effort to stop Klaus by pulling him off by his shoulder, but Klaus ignored her and used his strength against her.

Elijah groaned. "I guess I should put a stop to them," he said, like he was fulfilling his job as the eldest brother.

Elijah left Katherine's side and rushed to Klaus and Kol. Caroline stood aside while she watched Elijah force Klaus off Kol. Klaus growled and pushed Elijah back, and it turned into a little brawl between Elijah and Klaus. Kol got up from the street and stood at Caroline's side to watch his two older brothers.

"Niklaus, will you stop?" Elijah asked, like a plea, feeling embarrassed for acting like children on display for everyone on Bourbon Street to watch.

By then Stefan, Katherine, Camille, and Rebekah surrounded the four, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Kol is toying with Caroline to infuriate me!" Klaus stated like a whining child.

"So what if he is?" Elijah challenged.

Caroline scoffed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kol is _not_ toying with me. FYI, he and I are friends!" she shouted.

Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, and Klaus turned to Caroline and Kol with raised eyebrows. Caroline stared back at them, with an irritated look, while Kol grinned back at his family. Just for fun, he put his arm around Caroline's shoulders and pulled her to his side. Stefan laughed from where he stood, since he was waiting for this to happen. Rebekah, Elijah, and Katherine stared back at Kol and Caroline with their jaw dropped in shock. Of course, Klaus' eyes filled with rage and it took everything inside of him to restrain himself from ripping out Kol's heart.

"Friends?" Katherine asked, speaking for her husband, and siblings-in-law.

"Kol is my assistant coach for baseball. We coach the little leaguers together," Caroline informed them. She paused and turned to Klaus. "I get that you have some weird stalker-ish feelings for me, but Kol and I are friends and we were just dancing! You have a girlfriend, for crying out loud!" she yelled at Klaus.

In an instant, Klaus fled from the scene, taking everyone by surprise. They expected Klaus to resume to pulverizing Kol into the ground, but he didn't. Elijah let out a sigh of relief when Klaus left. He and his wife decided to go off into their night, hoping to be at peace.

"I still don't understand what Nik sees in you," Rebekah remarked, before turning her back on Caroline and Kol.

* * *

Camille jumped back a little when she turned on her bedroom light and found Klaus sitting at the edge of her bed. He appeared distraught, and troubled over something.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" she asked, while taking off her leather jacket and setting it aside. "You left so suddenly."

Klaus looked up to meet her eyes. He reached up and rested his hands on his hips and pulled her into him. Minutes passed, and he was silent, which made it awkward for Camille.

"What's wrong? Did you do something?" Camille finally asked, accusingly.

Klaus snarled at her for the accusation. No matter what, people believed he would be the bad guy in everything, even when it came to his family. He tore his eyes away from her and looked at the ground.

"What the matter?" Camille asked again

"Come with me to Paris for the weekend," Klaus proposed suddenly.

Camille took a step back and furrowed her eyebrows at him. Over the years, she's picked up on Klaus' impulsive actions. She knew something happened to make him want to take a vacation out of nowhere.

She cupped Klaus' face and made him look at her in the eyes. "Where did you go? What did you do?" she interrogated.

Klaus grabbed her wrists and forced it down. He stood from her bed and walked to her desk filled with papers and psychology books. Camille turned around to face him, but he kept his back to her.

"You may be a psychologist, but I've been around for a while, love, and I know how to read people, too," Klaus spoke, while running his fingers over her work.

"What are you saying?"

"I know that our spark is gone," Klaus confessed, before turning on his heel to face her. "You value your work more than anything else. Your fascination with me has reached its end."

Camille released a sigh. It wasn't false. Klaus was right. Ten years ago, when they first met, she was very intrigued with him and she was very enticing to for his appetite, but time proved that they weren't soul mates nor meant to be.

"You're right, Klaus. But I'm still the psychologist here, and I still know how to read people, even you," she replied.

Klaus raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"That girl, Caroline," Camille spoke up, and Klaus face softened at the mention of her name. "I see the way you look at her, Klaus… like she's the only one in the world. I saw how hurt you were over Kol and Caroline, and what she said."

Camille stopped to walk closer to Klaus, whose eyes were set on the ground now. She assumed Caroline was on his mind.

"I have never seen you so jealous and protective over anyone, not me, not even your sister, Rebekah. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Klaus didn't respond quickly. He slowly raised his eyes up to her, but tried not to show any emotion. "What would make you think such a thing?"

Camille gave Klaus a half smile. "Because even though you and I are breaking up, I can tell that Caroline is on your mind right now. Tonight, you weren't fighting for me… you were fighting with your brother over her. Guys only act that way for girls they are really in love with." Klaus stayed quiet, not willing to admit to Camille or himself. Camille walked closer to Klaus. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand.

"Camille, I –"

Camille shook her head to stop him from continuing, and gave him a small smile. "Go get her."

* * *

After practice, Kol and Caroline sat in the dug out, exhausted from today's practice. The sun was hot and humidity filled the air, taking a toll on their energy. Axel, being the young spirited son of Klaus, still had enough liveliness to run around the diamond, practicing good slides.

"He's so energetic and bright," Caroline commented.

"Yes," Kol agree. "Unlike his father."

Caroline recalled that Kol claimed Axel was his nephew. She presumed he was the son of the eldest Mikaelson brother. He was married to Katherine, and Axel was a brunet, not a blonde.

"What's up with that anyway? Your brothers are so… different from you," Caroline asked.

Kol chuckled. "Ahh. Yes, they act like there's something up their behinds. They forget how fun life can be."

"Speaking of fun, the little leaguer's banquet is Saturday night. It will be at the elementary school's auditorium. The softball girls will be there, too. And all families are invited." Caroline informed Kol.

"Even mine?" Kol asked, like it was a joke.

Caroline nodded. "Even yours."

* * *

The Mikaelson family members gathered at the dinner table, for their monthly family dinners – something they all agreed to do when they started their family over at New Orleans. Klaus sat at the head table, with Elijah on the opposite end. On Elijah's right was his wife, followed by Haley. Kol sat on Elijah's left side, with Rebekah next to him. Axel sat across Rebekah, and on the right left hand side of Klaus. This was their regular seating chart. Whenever anyone had guests, they would adjust accordingly.

"My banquet is tomorrow!" Axel exclaimed from his seat, excited, with a broad grin.

"Yes, yes. We will all be there," Haley replied to her son. "Won't we, Klaus?" She diverted to Klaus.

Klaus nodded. "Yes. Expect me there. I wouldn't miss it."

"Will Camille be joining us tomorrow or is she working?" Rebekah asked, curiously.

Klaus had forgotten to mention his breakup to his family – not that he would have willingly. He's surprised no one has badgered him about his life. That was partly due to his busy schedule this past week. He's been at the gallery and studio most of his time – painting, sketching, and making business deals with fellow colleague artists. Though him and Camille broke up last week, it hasn't really affected him. It wasn't that he didn't love her. It was more about his acceptance that their fling had pass and there's no use dwelling on the past.

"No," Klaus answered, simply, before sipping his glass of scotch.

"Is she working?" Katherine asked.

"I'm not too sure," Klaus replied.

"Made her mad, did you, brother?" Kol teased.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but reminded himself to be civil in front of his son. He released a sigh before speaking, concluding that his family was going to find out sooner or later. "Camille and I have parted our ways."

Dropped jaws and raised eyebrows went around the dinner table.

"Since when?" Elijah inquired from the opposite end of the table.

"Last week."

Rebekah laughed out loud. "I knew it," she said, confidently. "Nik will be back being the puppy dog for Caroline."

Kol and Katherine laughed with Rebekah, but obviously Haley and Elijah weren't happy with the situation.

"Great," Haley said, with bitter sarcasm. "Is there a time when Caroline doesn't get what she wants?" No matter what happens, she will always despise Caroline. If Tyler never loved Caroline, then she wouldn't have slept with Klaus and be in the predicament she is in, now.

"I like Caroline, more than Camille. Caroline has such… poetry," Katherine spoke, while giggling to herself.

"Niklaus, do not let some girl ruin our family," Elijah spoke in a strict tone.

"She is not some girl," Klaus defended. "And how could she possibly ruin our family?" he tested.

"For starters, you are letting her interfere with your fatherly duties," Elijah replied.

A deep growl stirred from Klaus' throat, as his fist clenched his fork and knife. He hated when anyone, especially Elijah, criticized his fatherly acts. He was trying and he knew he was a far better father than Mikael ever was to him or any of his siblings. He stood from his chair and walked away, not wanting to get into a brawl with his brother.

"Where are you going?" Elijah demanded.

"I've lost my appetite," Klaus muttered before exiting the dining room.

* * *

"I could be training right now," Stefan complained, as he and his best friend walked into the elementary school auditorium.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Stefan has been so busy training for the upcoming marathon. She barely got to see him, except for dinner, when he didn't have a date.

"You need to socialize with people other than your workout junkie friends and gym rats."

"So you think I should socialize with children?" Stefan asked just to irritate his best friend.

Caroline scowled at him, and he just laughed to himself.

"Whatever! Let's go to our table," Caroline said, while pulling on Stefan's arm.

They reached table 1, the table they were assigned with Kol. Unexpectedly, the other members of the Mikaelson family – Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, and Haley – sat in the other chairs, with only three empty seats. Caroline displayed her best smile, and reminded herself to be civil for the evening, since she was the coach.

"Hi everyone!" Caroline greeted them.

Katherine, Rebekah, and Haley just looked back at Caroline without greeting her back. Elijah, being the gentleman he was, gave Caroline and Stefan a polite smile and nod. Kol, on the other hand, stood up from his seat and threw his arms around Caroline to give her a hug.

"Greetings, coach!"

Caroline giggled. She loved it when Kol talked to her like they were living in another century.

"Hello, Stefan," Kol greeted, releasing Caroline.

Stefan raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. He stood there awkwardly next Kol and Caroline while deciding where to sit.

"Stefan, won't you join me?" Rebekah asked, while giving him an inviting smile.

Stefan shrugged. "Sure." He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down on the empty seat next to Rebekah, with Elijah on the other side of him. Katherine sat next to her husband, with Kol on her other side.

"I see you brought your whole family," Caroline noted, as she and Kol sat down next to each other. There was an empty chair left in between Haley and Caroline.

"We're here for Axel," Haley spoke up, in a snarky tone.

"Yes. Axel. You all must be very proud of him. He's so amazing and dedicated," Caroline boasted.

Awkward silence filled the air when no one responded to Caroline's compliment about Axel. She nervously looked around the room. Axel sat in a picnic style table with the other little leaguers and some girls, which she assumed were apart of the softball league.

"Is this just an extra chair?" Caroline asked, pointing at the empty chair in between her and Haley.

"No, Blondie, Klaus will sit there," Katherine answered.

Caroline's jaw dropped, momentarily before she had to mentally tell herself to pull it together in front of his family. She hadn't seen him since that night on Bourbon Street when he nearly clobbered Kol just because she was innocently dancing with him.

"Oh," was all she managed to reply.

"I'm parched," Haley said, as she stood up from the table.

Haley walked over to the fruit punch table and was greeted with Sophie and Davina, the infamous witches in the quarter. Over the years, Haley has grown to befriend Sophie and Davina, despite them holding her captive in the beginning for having Klaus' child.

"Hey guys! How are my favorite witch friends?" Haley greeted them.

"Haley, mind explaining what Caroline Forbes is doing here?" Sophie asked.

Haley rolled her eyes. She explained that Caroline and her friend, Stefan, moved to New Orleans recently and she is now the new coach of the little leaguers.

"Does she remember Klaus?" Davina asked.

Haley shook her head. "She doesn't remember any of the Mikaelson's. When Klaus found out, he blamed his siblings." She released a sigh. "Whatever. No matter what, Klaus will get his happy ending with Caroline. Great effort, but we failed. They already went out on a date, and Klaus broke up with Camille." The three girls watched Caroline laughing with Kol from where they stood. "I better get back. See you guys around," Haley said, before walking back to the table.

"Did we really fail?" Davina asked her mentor.

"I _never_ fail, Davina. We will make sure Klaus does not have his happy ending with Caroline."

"It's been years, Sophie. We have families now. If we do anything to stop Klaus from happiness now, and he finds out, he'll have all of our heads. Not to mention what he'd do to Haley. Maybe we should just leave it alone." Davina tried to reason with Sophie.

Sophie shook her head. "Haley came to us before she gave birth to Axel, ensuring that Klaus will always be there to take care of Axel and that he should never have an eternity of happiness with Caroline. It is our duty to see through that request."

* * *

The program started with the head of the district introducing each league, the coaches, and the players. Caroline, Kol, and their team gathered up front and people snapped group pictures of them. Each time Kol would do something silly like making bunny ears behind Caroline. It was so childish, yet Caroline laughed uncontrollably. There was something of Kol's carefree spirit that made Caroline allow herself to act silly with him. Dinner followed, buffet style. Everyone dug into their food, and Klaus was still nowhere to be seen.

The last thing on the agenda for the evening was dancing. The little leaguers built up the courage to ask the softball girls to dance. Some of the moms and dads danced around them.

"Shall we cause mayhem on the dance floor, darling?" Kol asked, while taking Caroline's hand.

Caroline shrieked as Kol pulled her onto the dance floor. The band played swing jazz, so everyone was dancing fast and girls were swung around. Kol attempted to do that Caroline, but she couldn't stop laughing, since Kol would continue to tickle her when he had the chance.

Katherine had to beg Elijah to join her on the dance floor, since Elijah this wasn't Elijah's style of dance. Eventually he gave into her incessant begging.

"What do you say, Stefan? Let's show 'em how it was done in the 20's," Rebekah proposed.

Stefan shrugged and walked to the dance floor with Rebekah, leaving Haley by herself at the table.

"Father! You made it!" Axel exclaimed, when he saw his dad standing at the corner of the dance floor with his hands in his pockets. "I want to introduce you to my coach."

Axel started to tug on his father's arm to Kol and Caroline. When Axel and Klaus arrived next to Kol and Caroline, the two coaches stopped dancing.

"I want you to meet Coach Care. Coach Care, this is my dad," Axel introduced them.

Caroline's jaw dropped. This whole time she thought Axel was Katherine and Elijah's child. Klaus hardly seemed like the father-family man type. "You're Axel's father?"

"Hello, Caroline," Klaus greeted her with a small smile.

"Caroline? No, her name is Coach Care!" Axel corrected his father.

"Sweetie, Care is short for Caroline," Caroline explained to the nine year old.

"Caroline," Axel said, letting his brain process the name. "Wait. You're the woman my dad left Camille for?"

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed, feeling embarrassed. "No. No. I didn't split them up, Axel."

"Go on and dance with your friends," Klaus told his son.

Axel looked at Caroline and his father one last time before hesitantly walking away.

"Oh, look at that, I need to use the Lou," Kol spoke, leaving Caroline alone with Klaus.

Caroline tried to stop him, but he resisted. When she was alone with Klaus he smirked at her with that smug smirk she hated.

"Won't you dance with me, love?"

Caroline scoffed. "No!"

"Are you really going to reject me in front of everyone here?" he asked, challenging her.

He knew she didn't want to look like a bad person in front of everyone, so she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her slim waist, holding her firmly. The touch of his manly hands on her and his intent look into her eyes made her feel desired. She felt his tone broad shoulders and traps beneath her hands.

"So you're Axel's father?"

Klaus gave her a small smile and nod. "Yes."

"Is Camille his mother?"

Klaus shook his head, which made Caroline frown. If Axel wasn't Klaus and Camille's son, then who did Klaus had Axel with? Axel had brunet hair, different from Klaus, so it wouldn't have made sense for Camille to be his mother, unless there was a skipped generation of brunets in both Klaus and Camille's lineage. No. Another lady was Axel's mother, and she must have dark brown hair. But who? Suddenly Caroline became aware of her determination and curiosity of discovering whom the mother was. She didn't know why she wanted to know so bad, but she shrugged it off, blaming her personality of being the curious, nosy girl she always was.

"Is it Katherine?" Caroline asked, hoping he'd say no.

She hated Katherine, and the thought of them two conceiving a child grossed her out. Plus, she was with Klaus' older brother. That would just end up being one messed up twisted incestuous family love story.

Klaus scoffed but chuckled. "I would _never_ even think about sleeping with Katarina. I despise her for my own reasons."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. Then who? She ruled out Camille, Katherine, and his blood sister Rebekah – by default. Who conceived Axel with Klaus? Who?! It frustrated Caroline when she didn't know something.

Klaus pulled her away from her thoughts temporarily when he spun her around and drew her back into his arms, smirking at her the whole time. They continued to dance in circles around the dance floor, and she had a view of everyone around the room. When her eyes went to their table, she saw Haley sitting alone, sipping on her fruit punch. Caroline couldn't help but smile to herself at Haley's loneliness.

Then it hit her! Her eyes widened as she came to the obvious realization.

"Haley," Caroline whispered.

"What was that, love?"

Caroline stopped dancing with Klaus, but kept her arms locked around his neck. She stared at him, with her body still.

"Axel's mother is Haley."

Klaus released a small sigh. She was going to find out sooner of later. It was only a matter of time.

"That's why she's apart of the Mikaelson family. That's why she's close to Katherine. That's why Axel has dark brown hair… just like his mother," Caroline said, piecing all of the information together.

"Sweetheart, I –"

Caroline dropped her arms from his neck. She held up her hands to stop him. "You had a child with Haley?" she questioned, while saying her name with a disgusted tone. She already knew the answer, but she just had to ask.

Klaus casted his eyes down, and slipped his hands into his pocket. He nodded slightly.

Caroline scoffed. "Unbelievable!" she shouted, loud enough for people around them to here. She walked away from him, leaving him on the dance floor alone.

Stefan overheard Caroline from the other side of the dance floor. He ran over to Klaus as fast as he could, without using his vampire speed in front of everyone.

"What the hell did you do?" Stefan demanded, while pushing Klaus on his shoulders.

"Don't pick a fight with me, Stefan. You know you won't win," Klaus replied, as he dusted off his Henley shirt.

"Nik! What happened?" Rebekah asked, genuinely concerned – mainly because Klaus and Caroline interrupted her dance with Stefan.

"I knew it. I knew I should have stopped Caroline from getting to know you again," Stefan spat at Klaus.

"You don't know what you're taking about, mate."

Stefan ignored Klaus and went to look for Caroline.

* * *

Caroline walked down the street, trying to get as far away from Klaus and the Mikaelson family, as possible. She wasn't quite sure how she felt or why she felt the way she did, but she was very upset and irritated. Partly because Haley already tried to steal Tyler from her, and now… Klaus… But wait. Did that mean she was developing feelings for Klaus? No. She shook her head, attempting to shake that thought from ever filling her head. No. She didn't have feelings for Klaus. She just met the guy, and he already had a lot more baggage than she thought possible.

But why? Why was she so upset? Was it because, despite his overbearing pomposity, he still had the power to charm her? Maybe it was the way his accent made every word he said, roll off his tongue. Could it have been his stupid smirk that won her over? The way his dimples would show when he talked and the way his ocean blue eyes twinkled back at her.

She couldn't take it anymore. Klaus represented everything she didn't want in a guy: someone who didn't know how to keep a commitment; someone who overreacted to the littlest things; someone who had done bad things that she didn't even know about. It made sense for her to turn her back, but she couldn't.

Instead of walking back to the apartment, she kept walking, believing the air would clear her mind, but it didn't. She was probably walking for hours, cause the sun was beginning to rise from the horizon. She had lost track of time, thinking about Klaus.

"Caroline," a man shouted behind her.

Caroline ignored whoever that was, and continued to walk, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Caroline!" the man shouted again.

Just then, she felt someone touch her hand. She was about to throw the man down to the ground when she looked up and saw that it was her concerned best friend.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," Stefan said, giving Caroline a hug. "What happened? Are you ok?" he asked, holding her at arm's length to check her.

"I'm fine, Stefan," she answered, shortly.

"What happened? What did Klaus tell you?" Stefan asked, concerned.

Caroline explained the whole situation of Klaus and Haley procreating Axel. The whole time she explained, Stefan noticed how frustrated she appeared. There were brief moments of hurt that flashed in her eyes, which Stefan picked up on.

"So, why are you so bothered by this?" Stefan asked just for clarification.

"It's just so… annoying! You know? I don't know! Ugh! I just despise Haley, with a passion!"

Caroline whined like a 14 year old teenager in high school, which made Stefan chuckle.

"Hold on a second, do you like Klaus?"

Caroline's cheeks tinted a dark crimson shade immediately. "What?! No! Ugh! Gross!"

"You're blushing," Stefan pointed out, while trying to stifle his laugh. "You like Klaus, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" she protested.

"You like Klaus. You like Klaus," Stefan said, in sing-song tune, like they were two-year-old teasing each other.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Axel, what is going on? You seem a little off on your game," Caroline speculated, as he helped her put away the equipment.

The whole day at practice, Axel wasn't on the top of his game, like he usually was. He seemed unmotivated and he acted like he didn't want to be there.

"Whatever," Axel mutter under his breath, handing her the last bat to be zipped into the bag.

Kol had just joined them at the dug out, putting away a bag full of baseballs in the closet. Unaware of what was going on, he minded to his own business.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

"What was what?"

"You muttered something," Caroline said. "Tell me what you said."

"No. You think just cause you're dating my dad, you can tell me what to do? You broke up Camille and my dad, and my mom doesn't like you!"

Caroline stepped closer to Axel, glowering down at him. "Excuse me?"

"You can't tell me what to do just because you're dating my father!" Axel yelled back at Caroline.

"No. I'm not telling you what to do because I'm dating your father – which I am not, by the way. I'm telling you what to do because I am your coach, and you have to give me the same respect I give you."

"Whatever," Axel said. "Homewrecker," he muttered, while turning around to walk away.

"Axel Mikaelson!" Kol exclaimed in a stern tone.

It was terribly disappointing to hear his nephew disrespect a woman in that manner. The Mikaelson men always stressed the importance of never berating a woman by calling her names like that. Kol automatically knew Axel picked up the word from his wretched mother. Her influence of her loath for Caroline was evident in Axel's behavior.

"That's it!" Caroline shouted. "You're benched for the next game!"

"You can't bench me! It's against our biggest rival, the Hawks! I've been dying to play this game," the nine year old whined. "Uncle Kol, do something!"

"I'm sorry, Axel, but you should never call a woman that, especially not your coach. I stand by coach Care's decision," Kol replied, trying to explain himself calmly.

"I will not allow anyone play the game if they are disrespectful," Caroline stated.

Axel decided not to waste another breath. "I'm walking home!" he called out to his uncle.

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned, frustrated.

She never, ever, thought she'd have to be _that_ coach who benches someone for misconduct, but it had to be done. It was wrong to let him play after he insulted her. She tried her best not to display any emotion in front of Kol. It hurt to be called a home wrecker, especially when she wasn't trying to do that. But she was mostly hurt by Axel's sudden cold shoulder. They used to get along.

"What's wrong, darling?" Kol asked, sitting down on the bench.

Caroline wasn't in the mood to talk, so she replied with a short, "nothing."

"You've been ignoring me all day. Did I do something wrong?"

"I haven't been ignoring you," Caroline defended.

"Caroline, you've only spoken to me if it was absolutely necessary. You didn't even laugh at any of my jokes."

Caroline sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Caroline walked home, like she usually did. Tonight, she took her time, enjoying the scenery and the culture of the area. No matter what, she could never get tired of it. It was just her luck that they were having an art exhibit out on Bourbon Street. Each canvas was set up on easels spread out on the street.

One canvas caught her eye. It was a painting of a stream, starting the peek of the mountains and working its way down to meet with the pool of water at the bottom of the painting. The stream started straight and narrow, but over its course it meandered and widened. The colors of the stream started so white and pure at the mountains, but have progressively darken the closer it came to the pool of water at the end of the stream. From what Caroline could see, the stream caused damage to the soil at every rough turn. After years of looking at art, she was capable of looking past the literal sense of the painting and look deeper into the soul of the painter. Caroline interpreted the stream as a person who has been through many obstacles in life alone. Finally, after overcoming each struggle and obstacle thrown, the stream connects with the pool of water, and is no longer lonely. The stream has come a long way and is now at peace. It doesn't have to travel alone anymore. It is free to mingle in the pool at the bottom.

Maybe Caroline was reading too much into it, but she convinced herself that she loved this painting and she had to have it. When she look at the little scripted paper below, she rolled her eyes as she read the name of the painter.

"Of course," she said, under her breath.

The canvas was painted by none other than Niklaus Mikaelson. The guy may get on Caroline's nerves, but he sure could paint.

"Coming to see my art, love?" a familiar British accent asked from behind her.

Caroline slowly turned on her heel and crossed her arms over her chest. "Back to being you stalker-ish self?"

"I'm hardly the stalker, love," he replied, with the same pompous attitude that irritated her. "You're the one admiring my painting."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "How much is it?"

"My apologies, sweetheart, but that one is not for sale."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"This is an art exhibit, Caroline, not a gallery to auction off pieces. Plus, that one is my favorite. I wouldn't just sell it to anyone," Klaus explained.

The corners of Caroline's mouth pulled down slightly. Klaus just regarded her as "anyone." She thought for sure he'd become obsessed with her with all the stalking and talking and dates and perseverance. Despite his smug personality, she enjoyed getting the attention and knowing someone out there cared enough about her.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you?" she asked, looking up at him while she batted her eyelashes, trying to look cute.

Klaus chuckled to himself. "Sorry, love."

Caroline scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. There was no point in speaking to him any longer, so she walked over to the next painting. As she observed the canvas set up in front of her, her vampire senses let her know someone was standing behind her at arm's length.

"What do you want?" she demanded, already knowing it was Klaus.

She heard him snicker. "Have you forgotten our arrangements, sweetheart?"

Caroline turned around at him and furrowed her eyebrows, not following.

"You agreed to come to dinner with me, remember?" he reminded her and she immediately regretted that night. She let herself down that night and she blamed it solely on the wine. It took a toll on her behavior for the night.

"Listen, I –"

"Caroline, I am not going anywhere," he reassured her, hoping that would convince her.

She rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't deny the part of her that wanted to go another date with him. He wasn't like any of the guys she dated before. She didn't here stuff like "I have to work," like from Matt, or "I'm sorry," from Tyler. Klaus said sweet things to her that were appealing to her ears, her heart, and her soul.

But the other part of her knew she shouldn't. He had too much baggage, not to mention the angst his baggage has against her. Even Axel turned against her, and he used to like her. And she still didn't know him all too well. He claimed he's done bad things, but she still doesn't know what they are, and she's afraid to know. She's afraid that discovering these bad things he's done will ruin the part of him she genuinely liked. Maybe they weren't even that bad and he was just exaggerating? Or maybe it was so bad that it would make her not want to speak to him ever again? Either way, she'd never find out if she never gave herself the chance to learn more about him.

"Fine. Just one!"

"Tell you what, love, stop by at the mansion tomorrow night and we can drive over to the restaurant," Klaus proposed.

"I don't think that's a good ide–"

Klaus held his finger up to stop Caroline from talking when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Klaus Mikaelson," he greeted.

Caroline pouted to herself. She never wanted to go to the Mikaelson mansion. She imagined the mansion being a house full of crazy and God only knew what would happen if she showed up there with all his family members there.

Klaus pulled away from his phone. "I have to take this call, love. Stop by the mansion tomorrow night at 7 sharp. I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." He gave her a small smile, before putting the phone back to his ear and walking away.

Before she could say another word, he was gone. "I don't even know where you live!" she said to herself. From now until 7-tomorrow night, she had to find out where he lived, how to get there, and prepare herself to be greeted with the Mikaelson's.

* * *

**How will the Mikaelson's react to Axel being benched for the next game?  
How will they react when Caroline shows up on their doorstep?  
Who called Klaus?  
How will Caroline and Klaus' date go?  
Will Caroline find out she knew Klaus before?  
How will she find out?  
Who will tell her?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**I'm very excited to write the next chapter. **

**I already have an idea on how I want the date to happen!  
So excited for you all to read it!**

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Please let me know.**

**Please leave a Review before adding this story as an alert/favorite.**

**Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline dabbed on some powder on her cheeks, mindful not to dab on some blush. Klaus made her cheeks blush different shades of pink and red, whenever she was with him. It was something she couldn't control, but wish she did. She hated giving him the idea that he had some effect on her, even though he really did.

"Hey Care," Stefan called out, from the living room, followed by the sound of a door shut.

From her mirror, she saw Stefan walk into her room and leaned against the doorframe. Her back faced him, but she could him through her mirror. "I was thinking we should go out to dinner tonight."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Caroline looked down at her lap, pretending to look for something in her makeup bag. "I have a date."

Stefan raised his eyebrow. "With?"

"Someone," Caroline answered, trying to keep her answers short.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows at her. "With?" he asked again, hoping she would answer.

"Klaus," she muttered, softly.

Stefan heard her say his name, but he wanted a confirmation. "What was that?"

"Klaus," she answered, loud enough for him to hear.

Stefan let out a big laugh. "How did I know this was going to happen?"

"Shut up!" Caroline shouted at him, but Stefan continued to laugh. Suddenly, Caroline came up with an idea. She turned on her chair to face him with a grin and plea on her face. "Will you walk with me to the Mikaelson mansion?"

"No," Stefan was quick to respond.

She got up from her chair and went to stand in front of him. She tugged on his arm, like a little girl begging to go to the candy store. "Please? Please? Please? Please?"

Stefan couldn't take anymore of her begging. He figured he should help out his best friend. He owed her that much since they barely spent time together. "Ok. Ok."

"Yay!" she shrieked with a satisfied grin.

"How do you even know where they live?"

"I looked up Axel's home address in my book full of information for the little leaguers," she explained.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not playing?" Haley asked her son, after he said he wasn't going to play for the next game.

"Coach Care benched me," Axel answered.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Haley shouted, loud enough for everyone in the Mikaelson house to join the mother and son in the living room.

Rebekah, Kol, Katherine, and Elijah walked into the living room and saw the little nine-year-old boy lying down on the couch, throwing a baseball in the air, above his face, and then catching it. Meanwhile, the boy's mother had her hands on her hips, glowing the fury that mother's usually gave off when they became protective and defensive over their child.

"What's going on here?" Rebekah asked, concerned.

"That stupid blonde vampire bitch benched Axel," Haley explained.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Klaus asked, as he joined his family in the living room.

"Niklaus, where are you off to?" Elijah asked, taking note of Klaus dressed in a button down white dress shirt and slacks.

Klaus ignored his brother's question and darted his eyes to Haley and his son. "What happened?"

"Your little whore new girlfriend benched Axel," Haley informed him.

"So he does get it from you," Kol chimed in, hopping on the couch from the backside.

Haley turned to Kol still pissed. "He gets what from me?" she demanded.

"Those words, darling," Kol answered.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What words?"

"Bitch… whore… home wrecker…"

"Home wrecker? What the hell are you talking about?"

Kol laughed to himself at Haley trying to deny her dirty mouth. Even, Katherine decided to chuckle since she had her fair share of being the home wrecker.

The doorbell rang and Klaus knew it was the worse timing. He expected that to Caroline, and his family was currently having a discussion about the blonde vampire. He heard footsteps heading to the door – assuming it was one of their maids answering the door. He listened carefully and heard a familiar man voice with Caroline. It didn't take him long to determine it was Stefan's.

Caroline and Stefan walked into the Mikaelson's living room with all members present. Caroline nervously smiled at all of them. She felt a little uncomfortable dressed in her brown wedges with her yellow sundress. Not to mention, the Mikaelson's obvious disdain toward her. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, flexing his muscles, just to show off his strength.

"Caroline," Klaus greeted, with a smile on his face.

"Hi," she replied, shyly. "Hi, everyone."

Haley rolled her eyes at Caroline. "You let this wench come over here after what she's done?"

"Again with the names," Kol spoke up. "Hello, darling," he greeted Caroline.

Caroline just politely smiled back at Kol. "What are you talking about? What did I do to you?" she asked Haley.

"You benched Axel!" Haley accused, pointing her long finger at the blonde baby vampire.

"You benched Axel? I thought he was one of the best players?" Stefan asked, trying to whisper it, which did nothing for a room a full of vampires with ample senses of hearing.

"Now, wait a second, I'm sure Caroline has a perfectly good reason for benching Axel," Klaus defended Caroline.

"Yeah, sure!" Haley replied, sarcastically.

"This will be interesting," Rebekah commented, predicting a fight between Caroline and Haley.

"You're right. Have one of the maids fire up some pop corn while we watch MMA – supernatural style," Katherine joked, which earned her a disappointed expression from here husband.

Kol sat up from his seat. "Darling, did Axel explain why Caroline benched him?"

Haley realized she never asked Axel why he was benched. She just heard the words, "Coach Care benched me," and that just set her off. She despised Caroline, and any move Caroline made forced Haley to explode with irritation and anger toward the blonde vampire. She turned to Axel, who was know sitting up from his seat and set his baseball down.

"Ask Coach Care," Axel said, forcing everyone to turn their attention to Caroline.

Caroline gave a small smile. "Axel, I'm sure you should explain to everyone the reason you were benched."

Axel released a sigh. "I gave Coach Care an attitude," he confessed.

"And what else did you say to Coach Care?" Kol asked, knowing Axel had to finish his confession by divulging the truth.

"I… I…." Axel stuttered, while fiddling with his fingers. He knew he was going to get in trouble for it, especially from his father. "I called Coach Care a home wrecker."

Klaus frowned at his son. He had never been so ashamed of his son, until now. He ensured that Axel would be raised to be respectful to women, always. To hear his son calling a woman that, put an ache in his heart. It was even more disappointing that it was said to Caroline, of all people.

"Axel, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Elijah chided.

Klaus walked to Axel to stand before him. His son was smart to avoid eye contact, so he kept his eyes down at his father's shoes.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Klaus asked.

Axel released a deep breath and looked up to Caroline. "I'm sorry, Coach Care."

Caroline smiled back at the nine year old. "Apology accepted, but I still have to bench you. You understand, right?"

Axel nodded at Caroline and returned his eyes to his father.

"You are grounded. No extra time at the batting cages with Kol. You will just attend regular practices. Go to your room!" Klaus was stern with his son, showing no mercy.

Axel got up from the couch and said nothing more. He walked out of the living room, keeping his eyes down and shoulder sunken.

"Why are you grounding him?" Haley demanded.

"Did you not just hear what he said?"

"Ugh!" Haley exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She couldn't stand there any longer. She was protective over her son.

Klaus turned on his heel and faced Caroline and Stefan. He smiled at her, admiring her beauty.

"Where are you lovelies out to?" Kol asked.

"Just dinner," Caroline answered.

"With Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"I just came to drop Caroline off," Stefan explained.

Rebekah stood from her seat. "Stefan, how about you and I go to dinner?"

"Ugh… sure," Stefan agreed, hesitantly.

"We could all go to dinner," Elijah proposed.

Klaus shook his head and walked over to Caroline. "Caroline and I have our own dinner. However, far be for me to stop you four from going."

"Very well," Rebekah said. "We can double," she said to her eldest brother and sister-in-law.

"What about me?" Kol spoke up, walking to the six people going on dates. Everyone stared back at him blankly, which made him chuckle. "Alright then. I can see when I'm not wanted. I'm pretty knackered, any how."

* * *

Rebekah, Stefan, Katherine, and Elijah all walked over to the bar just to have some drinks and grub. Stefan and Katherine weren't in the mood for a big meal at a fancy restaurant, so Rebekah and Elijah settled for the bar. They picked a booth away from the bar, mainly because Elijah didn't want to be near all the commotion at the bar with all the drunks and hooligans.

"So you have recollection of who we are?" Elijah asked Stefan, curiously.

Stefan nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure how or why Caroline has no memories of the Originals. It's very peculiar. I went to visit her after she ended her first year of college and when I asked if she heard anything from Klaus since she got to college, she claimed she never knew a Klaus. I assumed it was Klaus who compelled her, but apparently that wasn't true. I thought it would have been either one of you."

Rebekah shook her head. "Nope. None of us touched her."

"Who has the motive to do it?" Katherine asked, probing the question that's been on everyone's mind.

The four of them sat there, individually thinking of someone who would have the motive to erase Caroline's memories.

"Klaus has been looking into it. I bet he's on a trail," Katherine informed them.

"How do you know, dear?" Elijah asked, frowning at the fact of his wife not sharing this knowledge with him sooner.

"One day I was passing by his studio, and he had the door slightly closed, but there was a crack wide enough for me to peek through. Obviously the slightly closed door peaked my interest since he never closed the door. When I saw what he was doing, I realized why the door was shut. Instead of painting, he had scribbled papers scattered on his canvas table – the one he uses for sculpting. It was filled with newspapers and notepaper. I assumed he was on his search to discover who did it to Caroline," Katherine explained.

"Were you able to read the words on the paper?" Stefan asked.

Katherine shook her head. "It was too far for me to read and it was written lightly. Almost like he didn't want anyone to read it from afar."

"Where do you think he's hiding these papers?" Elijah asked everyone.

"If I know Klaus, I know he's good at hiding things even if you're sure it's at a specific place," Stefan said, remembering the time he tried searching for the hunter's sword in Klaus' mansion only to discover Klaus placed it somewhere else.

"Shall we form a search team?" Rebekah asked, with a small smirk.

Elijah nodded. "Although I do not approve of his relationship with Caroline, I do believe we owe it to our brother and Caroline to discover the truth."

Rebekah held her beer up in the air. Everyone took that as a signal to toast. They all clanked their glasses of beer against each other and said "cheers."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, sitting in the passenger seat, with Klaus in the driver's seat. She was trying to figure out where they were going, but she was still new to New Orleans and barely knew her surroundings.

Klaus removed his eyes off the road to smirk and wink at her. "You'll see, love."

Before he casted his eyes back on the road, he saw a faint shade of pink on Caroline's cheeks, which pleased him.

"My apologies for Axel. Haley has a vulgar vocabulary and is never mindful around Axel," Klaus said, apologetically.

"It's ok. I understand where's he coming from, but I don't know what gave him the idea that we're dating."

Klaus chuckled to himself.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Sweetheart, we are on a date," he informed her.

"We are not!" she protested. "Just because you and Camille broke up, doesn't mean it makes this a date."

"Whatever you say, love."

Caroline looked out the window and noticed they were closer to they were heading closer to the lake. She took note of the gray clouds above them. The sun was almost gone, and New Orleans seemed darker.

"Where are we going?" she asked, again, hoping this time he'd reveal their destination.

"Patience is a virtue, Caroline," he stated, like he was some wise professor, which made her roll her eyes at him.

"You're hardly virtuous," Caroline muttered under her breath, which made Klaus snicker to himself.

They continued down the road, when suddenly, they heard a pop, followed by rugged driving. Caroline looked to Klaus worriedly, while Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. He checked his gas and oil, but they were fine. He pulled over to the side and turned off the ignition.

"Wait here, love," he instructed, before exiting the car.

Caroline didn't like feeling out of the loop, so she got out of the car also. She saw Klaus standing on his side of the car, near the back tire. She went over to see what was going on.

"Just as I expected," Klaus said, observing the tire.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, concerned.

"We have a flat," he informed her, while pulling out his phone.

"No problem. I can change a tire. Is your spare in the trunk?" Caroline asked, walking over to the convertible's trunk.

Klaus laughed. "That's hot, but, sweetheart, I do not carry any spares."

She stared at him blankly. "Then what are we going to do?"

"I don't seem to have any reception," he said, trying to hold his phone up in the air to catch any reception.

Caroline's eyes widened in panic. She rushed back to the passenger seat to pull out her phone. She had no luck, either. "What now?" Caroline asked him.

Klaus rubbed his scruff, deciding what they should do now that they had no car. They couldn't call a tow service or taxi since their phones were of no use.

Unfortunately, the weather worked against their odds. Thunder rumbled from the sky. Fat raindrops fell on their heads and Caroline immediately shut the car door to prevent herself from getting wet. Klaus stood outside in the rain, thinking of what to do now. His plans for dinner were ruin. He looked on the road and their was no car to be seen, surprisingly. It was probably due to the storm that was brewing. When he looked at the street sign, he read "France Street," and realized they were close to Lake Pontchartrain.

Klaus opened Caroline's door and held his hand out to her.

"What are you doing? You're getting me wet!" she yelled over the loud rain.

"Come with me. I know where we can go," he told her.

"How? We don't have a car!"

Klaus laughed at Caroline's dense moment. "Sweetheart, we're vampires. We can run. I know somewhere we can go. It's really close!"

Caroline sighed and put her hand in his. She held her phone in her other hand, before shutting the door. Klaus looked to her for an approval. She nodded giving him consent to take the lead. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before running along the road with her.

Caroline was able to keep up with Klaus' speed, but she held his hand tightly, lacing her fingers with his. There were times Klaus pulled her closer to his side, which made Caroline feel safe and protected. Even with the rain damping their clothes and the cold air blowing against them, Caroline felt the heat building around them. It was a different kind of heat that she couldn't describe. It was like electricity was infusing between them, like they were strong enough to create lightening. She didn't know what was going on, so she just ran closer to him – close enough for their arms to swing together as they ran.

After five long minutes of running, they arrived at their destination. They arrived at a villa with a deck in front. Klaus let go of Caroline's had to search for the key under the pot. Caroline frowned when Klaus let go, but she chided herself not to display such emotion in front of him. Klaus pulled out the key and keyed the front door open. Caroline followed Klaus into the villa, not wanting to stand in the rain any longer. He turned on the lights, while she shut the door behind her. The villa was quaint, but had a very care-free ambience. From what she could see, they were standing in the living room and kitchen.

Her eyes widened when Klaus started to unbutton his shirt in front of her. She didn't know whether to look away to stare. While her mind tried to decide, her eyes stayed on him. The sleeves of his dress shirt were peeled off, revealing his chiseled toned pecks. His shoulders were broad and toned, highlighting his biceps and triceps. His dress pants hung on his hips perfectly, and she couldn't help but gawk at his V-cut. He turned around and walked toward the small hall, leaving Caroline to herself. As he walked into the darkness, she admired his sculpted back with his back dimples above his hips.

When he was out of her view, she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling chilly. She walked around the living room to see the frames that hung on wall. They were collections of family photos. They were all taken around the lake and marina. There were BBQ's and sailing photos. The family seemed really happy. She assumed this was a family get away, which she didn't understand why, considering they had a big mansion back at the French Quarter.

"Here, love," Klaus spoke from behind her.

She turned around to see him holding out a men's white Henley, which she presumed to be his, considering he was dressed in a gray one himself, now. He changed out of his wet pants into some dry jeans.

"I only have my clothes here," Klaus said.

Caroline hesitantly took the Henley from his hands.

"You can look in the bedroom closet for some bottoms. I didn't know what you would prefer. The bathroom is right through there if you want to use it," he said, pointing toward the hall. "I'll try to have some food delivered."

Caroline nodded and walked into the bedroom. She took note of the queen sized bed, which took up most of the room. The closet was on her right and she opened it with high hopes of finding something. Unfortunately, there was nothing. It was all men's clothes – Klaus' clothes. She looked through the shirts and found a casual white dress shirt that had buttons down the middle. She preferred to wear that than the Henley. She exchanged the Henley for the dress shirt. She removed her yellow sundress and hung it on one of the hangers. She unraveled the folded towel to dry her body. When she slipped her arms through the sleeves of the dress shirt it felt like a soft cotton cloud against her skin. Klaus sure knew how to pick quality clothing. She looked at herself in the full mirror in the closet, and noticed the dress shirt was long enough to cover her underwear when she stood straight. That was reason enough for her to not need any bottoms.

Her hair was stringy and wet from the rain. She used the towel to ring out the water from her hair. Her cherry colored cheeks were bright and she started to wonder if she'd been blushing this whole time without even realizing it.

"Caroline?" Klaus called out from the living room.

Caroline hung the towel and her wet dress on a hanger before exiting the bedroom. She joined him in the living room and he just set down his phone. His back was facing her and he sensed her behind him.

"Unfortunately, Pizza hut is the only place that will deliver." He turned around to face her. "I ordered some…" Klaus stopped talking when his jaw dropped.

Caroline was dressed his white dress shirt and she looked stunning, yet sexually attractive. The white dress shirt was not opaque enough to hide her underwear. From the lighting, Klaus could see her red bra with lace on the edges, with matching bikini style underwear. Her beauty allured him, but he had to restrain himself.

Klaus cleared his throat and shook his head to stop himself from staring longer. "I ordered my favorite: bacon, ranch, spinach pizza. Hope you like it."

Caroline gave him a small smile. "That's my favorite, too."

"Aren't we two peas in a pod," Klaus replied, smiling back at her.

"So… what is this place?" she asked, curiously.

"My siblings and I each have our own villa. Rebekah and Elijah's are on either side of mine. Kol's is on the other side of Elijah's. We come here when we want to go sailing and just need some time away from the manor," Klaus explained.

He walked over to the couch and patted the area next to him to invite her. She obliged and took her seat, turning her body slightly to face him.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline asked, a little embarrassed for asking. It wasn't her business, but she had to know. It was killing her.

"Anything, love."

Caroline played with her fingers in her lap. "How did you and Haley…umm… get together? And how did you guys have a kid? I mean… you're a vampire. Vampires can't have kids."

Klaus released a sigh and thought about his answer before replying. "It was a one night stand. Vampires can't procreate, but werewolves can." Klaus paused. Was he really about to reveal that he was the original hybrid – the original who turned her ex-boyfriend into a hybrid?

"So the woman needs to be a werewolf? Well, I guess that makes sense since she'll be the one carrying the child," Caroline reasoned.

Klaus was relieved that Caroline came to her own conclusion. It was wrong for him to not be completely honest with her, but he didn't want to ruin what was happening between them now. Especially since he still didn't know who erased Caroline's memories of him.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Klaus nodded slowly, hoping it wouldn't be as controversial as the last question.

"Was I the reason you and Camille broke up?" She looked up from her lap to meet his eyes.

He gave her a small smile. "Camille and I had run our course, love. It was only a matter of time before we walked away from our exhausted fire."

Caroline sat there quietly, looking down at her hands. Admittedly, she felt better knowing she wasn't the direct reason him and Camille split.

Klaus stood from the couch and stride toward the record player set up on the table at the left wall. He fiddled with the player until a saxophone playing a romantic ballad filled the room. She smiled to herself, enthralling in the music that entered her ears. He paced to her, slowly, and extended his hand out, without saying anything. She looked at his hand and then to his crystal blue eyes. His lips curled into a half smile as he raised his eyebrows at her, invitingly.

Daringly, she set her hand in his, while standing up. He guided her to the small area of his living room. His left hand laced with her right. Using his right hand, he brought her closer to him – close enough to feel each other's warmth. Then swayed silently to the ballad, and Caroline felt same thing she felt earlier. The chemistry infused between them and neither could deny the tension building – not bad tension, but rather tension that needed to be released through intimacy. It was something about the way he touched her that made Caroline feel safe – like he'd protect her. Feel his arm around her made her feel like he was her knight in shinning armor. It was hard to explain, but Caroline just felt secure in his arms.

Little did she know, she felt this way because Klaus has always protected her when he was in Mystic Falls 10 years ago. She may not recall the memories of him doing so, but a simple touch and an innocent dance was enough to demonstrate his protectiveness over her. A man was believed to be incapable of love, proved everyone wrong in Mystic Falls back then. He's showed her every shade of humanity that no one has ever seen – not even his siblings.

Yet, even without these memories, Caroline was still able to look past this façade he displayed in front of everyone else.

"Do you like being feared?" Caroline wondered.

Klaus gave a small smile. "I love the power," he stated.

"Do you torture for power?"

Klaus sighed. "I do not torture for power. I demonstrate my capabilities, to give people reason to fear me."

Caroline continued to sway with him to the beat. She wanted – needed – to know more about him. She wanted to him in and out –good and bad.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Too many to count," he replied quickly.

"Does it ever bother you – knowing what you've done – that you've killed innocent people?"

"Not all were innocent," he corrected her. From the expression on her face, Klaus knew she felt guilt for killing innocent people, and it reminded him of the pure compassion she beheld – the reason he let his walls down – the reason he fell in love with her, ten years ago.

"I've killed innocent people," she confessed. "In fact, it was massacre, of witches." She paused to release a sigh. "And it still haunts me."

Klaus recalled the massacre. He didn't want her to do it, but she did for her best friend. He regretted not comforting her afterward, but he was still upset from what she said to him prior to the massacre. It was then that Klaus learned that Caroline would do anything for the people she loved.

"Time will pass, Caroline. It won't bother you forever," he reassured her.

"It's weird, though," she spoke again. "I remember killing the witches for my best friend, Bonnie, but I don't remember what happened afterward or before that. Like how I got there… I don't even remember why the witches were trying to kill Bonnie. And the next day… I don't even know who buried them."

Klaus stayed quiet. He was the one who buried the witches for her, because she was too distraught to do so herself. However, his pride took ahold of his behavior toward her after and he refused to comfort her. Instead he gave her the cold shoulder, and she ran away.

In the moment of gloom, Klaus took the opportunity to twirl her around quickly in vamp speed before drawing her back close enough for their chests to brush. She giggled in response, which made him smirk at her. Her laugh was like a euphemism that warmed his cold heart. As she came down from her laughter, their eyes locked. Their misty blue eyes captivated each other. Their sway came to a pause and the pressed their chests together. Caroline tilted her head back slightly and to the right. Her eyes wondered from his eyes to his lips. Heat built around them, causing urges to spur from within. Klaus leaned down slowly as Caroline tip toed on her toes. Their lips were on their way of finding each other, and they were close enough to feel each other's breath… until…

The bell door rang and a man called out from behind saying he was the pizza delivery guy. Klaus stayed in his position, hoping he didn't break the moment.

Caroline gave Klaus a small smile. "I guess you should get that."

Klaus sighed but returned the smile. He released his hands on her and went to answer the door. The pizza guy was some teenage boy who made sure to check Caroline out her outfit before leaving. Klaus' tip to the boy was a warning to not let his eyes wander again, before he threw him out. Caroline giggled at Klaus' defensive and protective mannerisms. It was cute in a way.

They ate pizza on his couch, getting to know more about each other. Caroline told him more in depth about her life in Mystic Falls. She talked about her favorite thing about growing up in a small town – which was the comfort that came with it. Everyone cared about each other and treated each other like family. She continued to say how much she missed her best friend Bonnie, and wished she didn't go the way she did. She also missed Elena, but Elena was busy with Damon doing only God knows what. Elena was hardly the person Caroline could turn to anymore. She confided in Stefan more than Elena. Caroline dearly missed Matt, but he was traveling the world on his own terms, trying to live his life away from all the supernatural elements he's been living with through high school.

After talking about herself for an hour, she begged Klaus to say something about himself. He never seemed to reveal anything, and she struggled to find something out about him.

"Tell me anything! What's your favorite color?"

"I like all colors," he answered.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his answer. Of course, he would say that. Even if it was the truth, it annoyed her.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Anything exquisite."

"Favorite place?"

"Anywhere I feel I can let go."

"Favorite sibling?"

"I don't choose favor one sibling over the other. I tolerate each of them differently and it highly depends on my mood," he answered.

"You're never going to give me a straight up answer, will you?"

He smirked at her. "Ask the right question and you'll receive the right answer."

"Ugh!" she groaned. They weren't getting anywhere. Her arms crossed over her chest and pouted at him, making sure to stick out her bottom lip.

Klaus chuckled at her poutiness. It was adorable and he just had to give in to her. He released a sigh. "Alright then. My favorite past time in the olden days was horsemanship. I had a horse that I loved dearly. Took care of her like she was my baby. We went riding to beautiful landscapes. Nothing felt more thrilling than to ride her with the wind blowing in our hair and against our faces."

"What was her name?"

Klaus shook his head, while smiling modestly. "I didn't name her. She was an animal with a free soul. I had no right to name her. Even though I took care of her, I wasn't her master and didn't command her."

"How poetic," Caroline commented. "What happened to her?"

Klaus paused for a moment. He told Caroline the story of his horse's death before, at the Mikaelson Ball in Mystic Falls ten years ago. He remembered revealing it to her, readily. Reluctantly, he told her the story again. He tried not to let himself get choked up over it, because it was – afterall – a moment of understanding for him. It was the moment he realized his own father did not love him and would go as far as to kill his own son. It was the moment he knew he was not capable of love. It was the moment he accepted that no one would love him.

Caroline was touched by his story. She acknowledged it must have been hard for him to go through that. It may not seem like a big deal, but it obviously took a toll on him. It changed his life and mentality. It changed his heart.

He was quiet after he told his story. He kept his eyes low on the ground, reflecting on the past. He didn't know how long he was in a daze, until he felt a soft hand brush over his to hold. He looked up suddenly at Caroline to find her smiling at him. Her smile was warm and comforting – the same smile that assured him that she was a woman worth to give love to.

Klaus continued telling her more about him. It wasn't long until she started to yawn from exhaustion. Once she fell asleep, Klaus picked her up from the couch and cradled her in his arms. He carried her – baby style – to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She readjusted herself, while he pulled the sheets over her body.

He wanted so badly to lay next to her, but he wanted to do that at her request. Since she was fast asleep, he let her sleep alone. Before leaving her, he gazed at her subtle beauty. Even in sleep, she took him in awe. He couldn't deny how much he was attracted to her. Using his fingers, he brushed aside the blonde hair falling over her face before leaving her to her sleep.

* * *

**What will happen the next morning?  
Will Team Elijah-Katherine-Stefan-Rebekah discover the truth faster than Klaus?  
When and how will Caroline find out who Klaus truly is?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

The heavenly aroma of pancake batter woke Caroline from her sleep. She squeezed the pillow below her head, as she slowly opened her eyes to find a rose on her pillow with a note. At first, she wrinkled her forehead wondering why there was a rose on the pillow beside her. Then, she remembered she was at Klaus' villa… in his bed. Her cheeks warmed, trying to remember what happened last night. She put a palm to her forehead as she recalled falling asleep while Klaus told her stories. She assumed he carried her to his bed. Judging from the other side of the bed that appeared untouched, she presumed that he didn't sleep with her. She was relieved but slightly disappointed.

As she sat up from bed, she yawned, stretching her arms and legs out. Her hair must have looked like a mess. Regardless of her appearance, she walked out of the bedroom to follow the aroma of breakfast food. In the kitchen, she found a shirtless Klaus, with his back to her, as he faced the stove cooking the pancakes.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he greeted her, slowly turning around to give her a smile.

It wasn't until she heard him chuckle that she realized she'd been staring at his sculpted back with his back dimples above his buttox. He had a very attractive back with broad shoulders. Caroline chided herself when she felt her bottom lip going numb from her biting on it.

"Morning," was all she could muster up at the moment while she got her senses. "You're cooking pancakes?"

Klaus nodded. He told her that he had someone go to the grocery store for them and drop it off at the villa.

"I should go freshen up," Caroline said, pointing at the bathroom.

"Sure thing, but I think you look beautiful when you just wake up," Klaus complimented, sending Caroline to hurry to the bathroom before he saw her flustered cheeks.

* * *

"Breakfast is served," Klaus said, gesturing at the small kitchen table when Caroline walked out of the bathroom. He pulled out a chair for her and she walked over to sit in it.

"Enjoy," Klaus said, while he took his seat.

Caroline drizzled some maple syrup onto her stack of pancakes. She cut off a piece of her pancake and took a bite. The pancake was so fluffed yet slightly buttery without even adding butter. The piece of pancake melted in her mouth and it was so delicious. She started to take more bites.

"So you can cook, too?"

Klaus smiled back at her modestly. "I merely dabble in the culinary arts."

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued to stuff her face. She was so hungry, and the moist fluffed pancakes made her mouth watery.

"You're an artist, curator, father, dancer, and cook. Is there anything you can't do?" Caroline asked. She wanted to add in his attractive good looks and his alluring voice but didn't want to build his ego.

"I have flaws, Caroline," he stated. "Don't put me on a pedestal."

Caroline picked up on a slight change in his tone. Instead of a plea, it came out like an order. She struck a chord with him, but didn't know what it was.

Klaus took a deep breath, releasing his anger building up inside him. He was aware of why they couldn't be together before. On the surface, the reason was crystal clear: Tyler Lockwood. But beneath the surface, it was so much more than that. Despite everything Klaus has done to better himself for her – and only her – she still saw the monster inside him. He was able to get her to acknowledge his compassion and love for her before, but he couldn't change what he is or what he's done. That was the deal breaker between them. It was hard for her to accept her love for a man that was against her morals. Sure, she's killed and taken part in a lot of deaths, but she reasoned it with good justice in her head, while Klaus' motive was for revenge or due to anger. She put him on a pedestal before. She believed that he was capable of doing good. But Klaus couldn't have her control his hand that way.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Caroline asked, hoping to change the subject.

Klaus felt more relaxed now. He was able to put on a small smile, appreciative of her effort. "The rains not letting up, but I can call one of my drivers to get us. What time is the little leaguers practice?"

Caroline puckered her lips, while looking out the window. She debated in her head whether she should have practice, but the rain looks horrid. "I'll have Kol call the parents to cancel practice. There's no sense having them slip and fall."

While Caroline phoned Kol, Klaus' phone rung. It was the mansion's phone number. He picked up, hoping he wouldn't hear any yelling or teasing.

"Dad!" Axel exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? They just canceled practice and all the stores and restaurants are closed. We can spend the day together in the mansion!"

Klaus smiled to himself. He's been so busy lately. The quality time with his son has grown shorts over the weeks. The desperation of a son's plea was evident in his voice over the phone. Then an idea popped into his head.

"I'll tell you what, Axel. I'll be over there in the next hour."

When Klaus and Caroline were off the phone, Klaus proposed the two of them go to his home. She refused at first, but he gave her that cute puppy dog look with his irresistible eyes. Before she knew it, she was in the back seat of a car with Klaus at her side as a driver drove them to the Mikaelson manor.

* * *

Katherine, Rebekah, Elijah, and Stefan all sat down for breakfast. Elijah predictably read the newspaper. Rebekah stared at Stefan with love struck eyes while he was still taking in the morning. Katherine just ate her breakfast, quietly. In her head she pictured taunting Rebekah and Stefan for their night together, but knew Elijah would disapprove – like he always did.

The silence was broken by Katherine's phone ringing. She didn't hesitate to spring to her phone and answer it. While answering it, she excused herself and Elijah looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

When she came back, Elijah had the newspaper set down, giving her a suspicious look.

"Calls at breakfast, dear." Elijah said while she took her seat. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, dear. It _was_ necessary. The guy Kol told us to contact last night, just called me," she informed all of them.

Rebekah and Stefan turned their attention to Katherine.

"Well, Jackman said some years ago, a creepy guy came into town asking about Klaus and if he had any lovers."

"Some years ago?" Rebekah asked.

"He wasn't sure. It was more than five."

"Who was the guy?" Stefan asked.

"Jackman said the guy had dark hair, light skinned, muscled, average height."

"So it could have been anyone," Elijah noted.

Katherine shook her head. "No. It wasn't just anyone. The guy mentioned he was cruising through, coming from Mystic Falls. He even bragged about becoming the town mayor."

"Tyler," Stefan said.

Katherine nodded. "He has motive."

"I always knew that Tyler was a bad one," Kol interjected, walking into the dining room. "So shall we gut him and make him cry before we kill him? He deserves a slow, painful death."

"Hold on. We don't know for sure that he's the one who did it. After all, he's a hybrid. How could he have done it? He had to have someone helping him," Elijah concluded.

"What witch would be willing to help him?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm sure we can persuade him to tell us who helped him and why he did such a thing," Elijah said, smiling wickedly. "Who would like to revisit Mystic Falls?"

No one was eager to raise their hands, since they've all had bad experiences at that small little town.

"I say we all go," Rebekah proposes. Truthfully, she just liked collaborating with her older brother, his wife, her younger brother, and Stefan. It was nice to plan something again. Their life at New Orleans was becoming stale until Caroline and Stefan strolled into town.

Elijah shook his head. "It will raise suspicion. I don't want Niklaus to know what we're up to. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"Let's decide when the rain stops. It's gonna be a storm tonight," Stefan suggested, and the rest all agreed with a nod.

* * *

Caroline's stomach toss and twirled, nervous of being the Mikaelson household again. She didn't exactly have the best time during her first visit. It wasn't even decent. She was attacked by Haley, of course. If it weren't for Kol, she probably would have been brawled with Haley while the rest of the Mikaelson family watched. She could only imagine what terror would brew for today.

Klaus escorted her past the foyer and they walked up the grandeur staircase and through the corridor. She hoped no one would see her dressed in her sundress from last night. It was still a little damp. Klaus suggested she changed into some of Rebekah's new unworn clothes.

"Well, well, well," a voice spoke behind them.

Klaus and Caroline turned to find Kol snickering at them. "The walk of shame," was all Kol needed to say to embarrass the two.

"Shut it, Kol," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Rebekah commented, as she and Stefan walked out of her bedroom.

"Stefan?!" Caroline exclaimed, with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I… ugh… I stayed the night," Stefan confessed.

"With me!" Rebekah chimed in.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Enough chitter-chatter. Bekah, will you kindly show Caroline some clothes you have bought but don't intend using," Klaus asked his sister.

"You want me to give her clothes?" Rebekah asked, with disbelief.

"You don't even touch that closet of yours. So kindly lend her some. Also, have one of the maids draw her a bath," Klaus instructed.

Rebekah rolled her eyes but walked past them, expecting Caroline to follow.

Caroline walked into the biggest walk-in closet she's ever seen or been inside. There were clothes and shoes and bags and jewelry everywhere. The floor was carpeted and there were leather seats set up around the closet. This wasn't a walk-in closet. It was a mini house with different rooms – a room for shoes, a room for bags, a room for jewelry, and a giant room for clothes. It was ridiculous.

"Choose anything you want. It's sorted by color, then material, then designer. The underwear is over in this drawer," she said, pulling it out.

"These are all clothes and accessories that you _don't_ use?" Caroline questioned, still gawking at the collection.

Rebekah smiled. "I've missed out on decades of clothing, so I always feel the need to splurge when I go shopping. These are the ones I have yet to touch. Don't worry about returning them. Have them."

Caroline smiled at Rebekah. "Thank you, Rebekah."

Caroline doesn't remember how much her and Rebekah went head to head back then. It was Rebekah's job to remind her that she was the first Barbie to roam the world.

"Think of it as a gift for Klaus'… concubine," Rebekah followed up with a smirk. She chuckled as she saw Caroline's face drop.

_Did she really just say that?_ Caroline asked herself in her head.

"Hey, I'm not his –"

"Save the details of you and my big brother's sex life for someone else," Rebekah interrupted Caroline. She started walking out the closet. "I'll have Kimberly, our maid, draw you a bath in the bathroom across."

After choosing a pair of jeans, white tank top, and silk underwear Caroline strolled over to the bathroom. Although Klaus and Rebekah said a maid would draw her bath, she couldn't believe a bath was actually drawn. Geez, the Mikaelson's sure knew how to live larger than life. As she dipped her body, her muscles relaxed as her body sulked in warm water. The water itself felt like the finest mineral water on her body. She wouldn't expect anything less from the Mikaelson's after what's she's seen so far.

_Meanwhile Downstairs…_

"Playing nookie at the villa, ayy, big brother?" Kol teased, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Kol, don't you have anything better to do than to lurk around in my business?" Klaus asked.

"Nah. I take enjoyment in people's shame," Kol said proudly.

"Where is Axel?" Klaus questioned.

"Dad!" Axel exclaimed running in the room.

"Hey, champ," Klaus greeted.

As Klaus and Axel conversed about what they were going to do, Stefan stood there, observing quietly. Klaus truly has changed over the years. However, he begun to question whether Klaus had changed or he was just showing off a layer of him that he hasn't shown to the Mystic Falls crowd. It relaxed him to believe his best friend was with someone who would treat her right.

Outside a storm was brewing. Winds were blowing to make a whisper through the cracks. The sky was filled with dark clouds. No sunlight rays were shown in New Orleans. It may have been in the afternoon, but it appeared to be nighttime outside. Fat raindrops fell to the ground, loudly. The sky rumbled with thunder every so often. Lightening appeared in the sky like flashes.

The ladies of the house joined everyone in the living room.

"I propose a family night," Rebekah said with excitement.

Kol groaned loudly with disagreement.

"Axel and I were going to watch a movie downstairs," Klaus informed Rebekah, hoping it would make her change her mind.

"We can watch the movie together, like a family." Haley said, in a stern voice, like any mother would for authority.

Unexpectedly the doorbell rang. Everyone exchanged looks as they wondered who would visit at a time like this, especially with the horrid weather. Seconds later, Elijah and Katherine walk in with a guests.

"Look who came to pay us a visit," Katherine said, gesturing at the blonde.

"Hi everyone," Camille waved at everyone, while smiling nervously.

"Camille, what brings you here?" Klaus asked, approaching her.

"I'm so sorry to drop by unexpected, but I just umm… needed to speak to you," Camille said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Klaus got her cue. "Right. Right."

_Meanwhile Upstairs…_

Caroline was done with her bath and wiped her body dry before slipping on some designer clothing. The clothes were rich to the touch. The tank top was slightly cut to a V in the front, and revealed an appropriate amount of cleavage. Not too much, but enough to catch someone's attention. She was a bit surprised that Rebekah's clothing fit her, even the underwear, which was smooth against her skin. She made a mental note to compel herself some designer underwear, since she was clearly missing out.

She exited the bathroom and hear voices exchanged below. She braced herself as she walked down the steps and neared the Mikaelson family.

Caroline was shocked to become the center of attention as she walked into the living room and all eyes went on her. Everyone of the family members was there and so was Camille and Stefan. This was the most awkward moment ever.

"Hey ya'll," Caroline greeted with a southern accent.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Haley asked, giving Caroline a disgusted look.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but Caroline defended herself this time.

"Actually, _I _was invited," Caroline stated as a matter-of-factly.

"You may have been invited, but you're not welcome," Haley retorted.

"Haley. Shame on you. Caroline is our guest," Elijah chided.

"Camille and I need to excuse ourselves while we attend to some private business," Klaus said, guiding Camille to his studio.

Caroline frowned as she watched Klaus walk away to a room with his ex-girlfriend. Jealously bubbled inside her but she didn't want to show it. She tore her eyes away from Klaus and found the shorthaired brunet glaring back at her.

"What?!" Caroline demanded.

"Why don't you do us all a favor leave?" Haley spat.

"Seriously?! What is your problem?"

"You're my problem."

"Tyler and I broke up years ago. You can have my sloppy seconds. Go ahead!"

That was enough taunting than Haley could handle. She may not have been able to turn at will, but she was still strong. In a matter of seconds Haley slammed Caroline's body to the floor and took punches to her face. Caroline was able to kick her off, flying Haley back to the wall. She was ready to attack her when Kol used his strength against her to hold her back, while Elijah held Haley back.

"Enough!" Klaus commanded, as he and Camille rejoined everyone. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he tried to calm his rage down.

"It was about to turn into wrestle mania with wolf and vampire," Katherine spoke. "We could have settled who would win."

Caroline dusted herself off. "Ugh! You know what. I'll just leave!"

"I'm coming," Stefan followed.

"Caroline, be reasonable. Neither one of you has a car," Klaus reminded her.

"I have a car. I can drop you guys off," Camille offered.

"Perfect," Caroline replied.

"Don't be ridiculous. The storm will devour the three of you," Elijah told them. "Please. Stay."

"Yeah, Stefan. Don't leave. We can all watch a movie," Rebekah pleaded.

Caroline, Stefan, and Camille exchanged looks. Neither of them wanted to stay with all of the Mikaelson's present. They've all seen various sides of each Mikaelson and they were a handful.

Caroline sighed. "Fine," she agreed.

"Splendid," Klaus said with a smile.

Just then, the lights went out and the room was dark. The manor was pitch black with only lightening shining through the windows.

"Oh bloody hell!" Rebekah shouted.

"Kol, must you do this now!" Elijah scolded.

"Hey, it wasn't me. I swear to it!" Kol replied. "But whoever did was a genius!" he exclaimed, while laughing.

His laughter was followed by a thud to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Kol demanded, unsure of who it was.

"For holding me back!" Caroline exclaimed. She pushed Kol to the floor just to demonstrate that he should never do that, ever again.

"It looks like lights went out, probably from the storm," Katherine speculated.

Everyone busted out their phone for a signal, but all signal was lost, most likely due from the hurricane. It must have messed up the power line and telephone lines.

"I'll go light the fireplace," Elijah told everyone.

Everyone waited until the fireplace was lit. They all stood in the dark in awkward silence, while they waited for Elijah. Once they were lit the silence was even more awkward and almost unbearable.

Stefan cleared his throat before speaking. "So we clearly can't watch a movie and we can't leave the place. What now?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Caroline smiled. "Oh my gosh! Let's play charades!"

"Charades?" Katherine repeated like Caroline was a child excited for a toy.

"What the devil is charades?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline explained charades enthusiastically. She grabbed a piece of paper and ripped scraps of paper to hand to everyone. Each person wrote down a movie title.

"How are we assigned teams?" Rebekah wondered.

Caroline thought about an efficient and fair way. "Let's all write our names on a scrap of paper and we'll throw it into this bowl," she said, while picking up the bowl from the coffee table. "The first five name I pick out with be team 1 and the rest in the bowl will be team 2."

Everyone listened and threw in their name into the bowl, like Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Caroline shook the bowl and excitedly pulled out the first crumble paper.

"The team leader of Team 1 is…" Caroline opened the paper. "Yay! Me!"

"Rigged," Haley coughed, which earned her a glare from Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah.

"Ok. Second person is…" Caroline's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" she said, as she read the name on the paper.

"Who is it?" Stefan questioned.

"Haley."

"Can we try again?" Haley asked.

"Gladly!" Caroline replied, throwing Haley's name back in the bowl. She shook it again, really good and pulled out a name… only to find that it was Haley again.

Haley and Caroline wanted to draw again but the others started to whine. They sucked it up and took one for the team.

Caroline drew another name. "Katherine."

_What the hell was going on? First, Haley. Now, Katherine. The world is against me_, Caroline thought in her head.

"Great. Wolf-y and vampire Barbie. How fun!" Katherine said with false enthusiasm.

Caroline rolled her eyes before drawing out another. "Camille."

Caroline was a bit relieved to read her name, since she didn't have any issues with her. Camille seemed sweet, even though Caroline started dating her ex-boyfriend.

"And the last person on Team 1 is… Rebekah," Caroline said.

_Seriously? The bitch hates me. Probably cause she's best friends with Haley and Katherine! She called me Klaus' concubine. That's like one of the lowest insults to receive!_ Caroline bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying what she wanted to say.

"How is it possible all of Team 1 are girls?" Caroline wondered, aloud.

"I guess it's the men against the women," Elijah stated.

"So who's the leader of Team 2?" Klaus questioned.

"Let me pull someone out of the bowl. The leader of Team 2 is… Kol."

"Well, let's have a ball, darling," Kol said to Caroline.

Team 2 was up first and Kol was chosen to act out first. He pulled out a paper from the bowl and laughed when he read his. He showed his fangs and made like body was sparkling. Just for kicks he acted like he was a super model, blowing his hair back and pretended that everyone around him stunk.

Stefan laughed out loud. "Twilight."

"By golly, you've got it!" Kol exclaimed. "I can't believe I watched that bloody movie. Such a disgrace to vampires."

Now it was the girls turn. Camille offered to act first. She indicated it was one word. She pointed to her ear, saying "sounds like." Then she picked up a paper and pointed at it. Paper. Letter. White. All kinds of answers were thrown, but Caroline was able to guess note… "Boat!" she shouted.

Camille nodded and then folded the piece of paper.

"Oh my God! Titanic!" Caroline shouted.

"Yes!" Camille exclaimed.

The two blondes seemed to be the only ones excited while the two brunets and other blonde rolled their eyes.

The night continued with the men and women taken turns. Caroline and Camille started a budding friendship, since they easily got along. They were both not the favorite persons of Rebekah and Haley. With Katherine, it didn't really matter who you were. She didn't care much about anyone but herself and Elijah. And of course her ex-lovers – only the ones she truly loved, though.

As the men challenged the women, Caroline and Kol went to head, but in a friendly way. She would tease him for not being able to keep up with the times, since he told her about how he spent most of his life in a box before being killed, during one practice. When she learned Klaus was the one to dagger Kol and that he'd done that to his other siblings she was immediately turned off, but Kol did the good deed of telling Caroline of his good traits and his belief on Klaus' reasoning behind it.

_He wanted us to be together. He wanted us to be a family. But we all were too tempered and stubborn to cooperate. He may have ceased us for long periods of time, but he would never end our lives especially not by his own hand._

Kol would defend his big brother. He was careful not to tell Caroline exactly how he died or who killed him, because that meant bringing up everything in Mystic Falls and he didn't feel it should be him to reveal that kind of information.

Caroline managed to get on good terms with Axel, too. He'd laugh at the answers she'd shout because it would be ridiculous before she finally guessed the right one. When she would go up to act, Axel nearly laugh until he peed himself when Caroline tried acting out Avatar. When he would act, she would encourage him. In no time they went back to the same Coach relationship they had.

Each person was able to go up about 5 times before Axel started yawning and Haley excused herself to make sure Axel went to bed. When she returned and the boys were outnumbered, they decided to bring the game to an end.

"Now what?" Katherine asked everyone.

Kol sprung from his seat and skipped to the baby grand piano set up. "Shall I play a tune?"

"You can play the piano?" Caroline questioned. He never seemed like the type.

"Why, yes, darling," Kol answered, while propping the lips and lifting the fall.

"It's the only hobby of his that displays elegance," Elijah said, approvingly.

Kol started playing a soft and slow melody, like a ballad. Everyone watched Kol as his finger ran over the keys gracefully.

"Care to join me Cam?" Kol asked, from the piano.

"You play the harmony, and I'll play the melody?" Camille asked, walking toward him.

"I'll slide on over," Kol said, as he moved his body and fingers to the left.

Camille took her seat next to Kol, and placed her fingers on the higher octaves. His ballad slowly transformed into a waltz, but still kept a ballad mix. Camille and Kol played beautifully together. Who would have thought?

Elijah squeezed Katherine's hand and they stood up to dance. They were the couple to break the ice and get everyone else to dance. Rebekah smiled at Stefan and slapped his shoulder playfully. Stefan shook his head, while chuckling. She grabbed his hand in response and pulled him up to his feet.

That left Haley and Caroline sitting on the couch, across Klaus. Haley had her eyes on Klaus, observing him carefully, while Klaus gazed at Caroline. Caroline kept her eyes on the two couples dancing before her and every now and then she'd lend her gaze to Kol in admiration on his playing.

Haley watched as Klaus stood on his feet and approached them. She expected Klaus to ask Caroline to dance, which proved to be true when he extended a hand to hers. Caroline smiled at Klaus and joined him for a dance.

Watching three couples dancing before her, made Haley's heart hurt. Seeing them together, served as a reminder that she is truly alone. She is a lone wolf, without a pack to trust. After she learned of her pregnancy, the Mikaelson's and the witches insisted that she abandon all contact with the pack of wolves she knew before. She resisted at first, but expected they wouldn't want to see her if she told them she was holding Klaus' baby. Word spread quick through wolf packs of the infamous Klaus when he tried making hybrids.

When the word "hybrid" passed through Haley's mind, she remembered Tyler. She helped him turn and not to be controlled by Klaus anymore. She's seen him through all his hard times and struggle. She was there for him every step of the way. She thought they shared the same feelings, but as soon as Caroline came back into his life, his feelings subsided – or at least that's what she thought. She never had the chance to ask.

Caroline was the wall in Haley's life that stopped her from the only happiness she ever experienced, before Axel. No matter what, Haley could not get over her hatred for Caroline.

Without another thought, Haley leaped from t he couch and pounced onto Caroline, tackling her to the floor. This time she didn't hesitate. She bit hard into Caroline's neck, before Klaus grabbed Haley by the neck and flew her back against the wall.

Camille and Kol stopped their music immediately, and the two other couples pulled away. Kol and Camille came closer to the scene. Rebekah went to check on Haley, while Stefan kneeled down next to Caroline. Elijah and Katherine just stood back, and watched.

"Caroline!" Stefan said, peeling her off the ground and adjusting her to rest her head on his thighs. He cradled her neck, in a brotherly manner.

Klaus kneeled in front of Caroline, putting his hands on her face, checking on her.

Caroline put her hand to the wound on her neck. Her blood soaked her fingers. The bite stung her like poison. It was familiar, but she doesn't recall ever being bitten. She's heard that a wolf's bite can kill a vampire. She's felt this poison seep through her veins before, but she couldn't recall when or how or why. If she was bitten by a wolf, but didn't remember it, then she should be dead. But she's not.

Her confusion was too much for her to bear right now, with the wolf's poison spreading. She made groans as her brain pulsed. She was somewhat conscious, but knew it was slowly slipping.

"Give her your blood!" Stefan yelled at Klaus through gritted teeth.

Klaus took Caroline into his arms. He used his left arm to prop her up and have her lean against his chest, while he bit into his right arm.

"Drink my blood," Klaus said softly in her ear, as he placed his forearm in front her mouth.

Caroline did as she was told. The poison slowly diminished as she downed Klaus' blood.

"Thank God for Nik!" Kol exclaimed, breaking the tension in the room.

"Haley, apologize to Caroline!" Elijah ordered, like a father. He's assumed the role of playing the father since he had the straightest moral compass – by comparison – and he was the most sensible one with a controlled temper.

"No!" Haley refused, still trying to compose herself from being thrown by Klaus earlier.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus' arm, feeling restored from the wolf's bite. Klaus drew his arm back, letting Caroline free to stand on her feet, while Klaus and Stefan did the same.

"Let's all calm down," Camille suggested. She's used to dealing with supernatural creature and having to calm them down from whatever emotion controlled their actions.

"Calm down?!" Caroline repeated. "I am _not_ going to calm down! She tried to kill me!"

"And I would have, if Klaus wasn't here to save your ass!" Haley retorted.

Caroline was about to attack Haley, when Stefan secured his arms around her waist. He was too strong for her to let herself free.

"Stop it, Care," Stefan said, hoping she'd listen.

Caroline released a breath, and some of her anger went with it. She felt a little more levelheaded.

"Wait. How… how did you save me?" Caroline asked, turning to Klaus. "Is that what Originals can do? Are you guys immune to wolves?"

"No. Just Nik," Rebekah answered.

Even though Caroline was still furious with Haley, she focused on Klaus. She just learned another thing about Klaus and it seemed like it was the door to the whole side of him, he never told her.

"Just tell her already, Klaus," Katherine said.

"Tell me what?" Caroline demanded.

"That Klaus over here is _the_ Alpha!" Haley finally revealed.

"Oh, dear!" Kol exaggerated.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Niklaus, just tell Caroline," Elijah encouraged.

Caroline looked to Klaus. This whole time he was silent. Why was he silent? Caroline needed answers and she wanted to hear it from him.

"Alpha? Isn't that what wolf leaders are called?" Caroline questioned. "But you're not a… you're a vampire... not a wolf… right?"

"Klaus is _the_ _original hybrid_. He's the one who turned Ty. Half-vampire. Half-wolf." Haley explained. "His blood cures wolf's bite. That's why he was able to save your life, for the third time now!"

"Third? What is she talking about?" Caroline asked, still facing Klaus.

Klaus kept his eyes down, looking at her feet. His lips were slightly parted but he words of explanation came out. She stared at him with eyes of determination to will him to say something – anything – but he stayed silent.

"Klaus has saved your life before from a wolf's bite. The first time Tyler bit you. The second time Klaus bit you. And this is the third time," Katherine explained, remembering the events that took place while she kept her minions spying on Mystic Falls while she was away before.

Caroline shook her head, refusing to believe what Katherine said or any of them. It didn't make any sense to her. If a wolf before had bitten her, then she would remember. She'd remember that her own boyfriend bit her. She'd remember Klaus. She'd remember all of this!

"No!" Caroline shouted. "No! No! No! You are all lying. This is just some stupid joke you Mikaelson's pull to make me look like an idiot."

Kol approached Caroline. They have established a friendship and it probed him to feel the urge to explain it to her.

"Darling, you've met all of us before, aside from Camille. We've all been to Mystic Falls. We've all plotted with each other and against each other back then. Your little friend Elena killed my big brother Finn, and she and Jeremy killed me. You and Nik had something, even though you were with Tyler. I remember him gazing at you in awe at the Mystic Grill one night when you walked in. I'd never seen him look at a woman like that before." Kol cleared his throat. "Anyway, somehow… we don't know how… but somehow, someone erased the memories you have of The Originals."

Caroline shook her head, frantically this time. "No! I don't know you people! I've never met you! And all of you are… lunatics!"

"Caroline, Kol's right," Elijah followed up. "You have no memories of us, which is utterly peculiar. Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan, and I have gone on a search to try to discover _who_ would do this to you, but our trails are going cold."

"Hey, I helped!" Kol interjected in a playful voice, to lighten the mood, but it didn't have any effect on Caroline.

Klaus was still silent. Caroline wished he would say something. She grew aware of her best friend's solemn silence, also. Stefan didn't confirm or deny any of this, which made Caroline unsure of what to believe.

"What?" Caroline croaked, softly. It was the only thing she could say as her reaction took place.

The voices continued around her, trying to explain everything but she shook her head as an attempt to rid herself of all the voices. She noticed her best friend stayed quiet with his clasped hands pressed over his lips.

"Stefan…" Caroline said, which made everyone shut their mouths.

Stefan lifted his eyebrows, waiting for her to go on.

"Is this true?" Caroline tried to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes. They were bidding to fall down and stain her cheeks, and she needed her best friend to make them go away. He just needed to confirm that all of this was just a lie.

Stefan cleared his throat. He shifted in his seat, while pulling his hands away from his mouth. "Care," he said, in that tone she knew all too well.

Her and Stefan had been there for each other and they knew the every change of tone that went with a mood. Stefan could see the pain that lingered in her eyes, even though her lips tried to force a hopeful smile. She was hopeful for her best friend to clear all of this up. But Caroline knew Stefan, like the back of her palm. The tone he used when he spoke her name, was enough to confirm that everything was true. It confirmed that he had been lying to her this whole time, not telling her who she is and what she's been through.

Stefan continued. "You have to understand –"

Before Stefan could finish, Caroline was out of the living room in a flash. Everyone looked around, wondering where she could have gone. When her disappearance sunk in, Klaus and Stefan was gone in a matter of seconds. They both went their own separate ways.

* * *

**Who will find Caroline?**

**How will she react to the truth?  
What will happen on the Mystic Falls visit?  
What did Camille need to speak to Klaus about?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Rebekah, you and Haley go east and Katherine and I will go west. Search everywhere. If the storm starts to heavy just return." Elijah instructed.

"You're not serious, Elijah?" Rebekah questioned, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna look for her. Good riddance," Haley followed up.

Elijah groaned. "Rebekah, I will not hear another word from you. If you won't look for her because she is not your favorite person, then at least do it for _our _brother." He turned to Haley. "Haley, set aside your differences with Caroline. Whether you, or I, or anyone else likes it or not, Klaus has feelings for Caroline and he regards her highly on his list. We have accepted you as our family, and you've seen the depths of what we did for you. Now help us, do the same for Caroline."

Rebekah and Haley decided not to argue with Elijah further and left together.

"I'll go south and then north," Kol volunteered.

Elijah nodded and then turned to Camille. "Camille, stay here. Make sure Axel is safe. If Caroline returns, whistle that signature whistle Niklaus taught you to signal for retreat."

Camille nodded. Kol jetted out quickly, and Katherine and Elijah followed.

* * *

"I cannot believe we're getting soaked for Caroline!" Haley complained, as she Rebekah came to stop after running everywhere, searching.

"Don't dogs love the rain?" Rebekah asked, with her ignorant blonde ways.

Haley glared at her. "No. Dogs don't and neither do wolves!"

Haley hated when people didn't make the distinction between dogs and wolves.

They continued to run through.

"I'm tired of her already! She's a bitch and always get what she wants!" Haley went on.

"For the love of God! Ok! Stop!" Rebekah shouted, stopping in her tracks.

Haley looked at the blonde vampire confused.

"Ever since Caroline came to town, that's all you talk about! I get that you despise her, and I don't exactly like her, but you don't see me constantly talking about her!"

Rebekah had enough of Haley's complaining. It was so annoying to hear someone complain about someone they hate. If Haley hated her so much, then why did she waste her breath talking about Caroline? It made no sense to Rebekah.

"I thought we were friends, Bek. But I find out that you're plotting against me trying to help Caroline!"

"We are friends. But Nik is my brother and he loves Caroline. I was always of jealous of Caroline, for many things. But she's been through a lot. Losing her memories – not just the bad, but the good. The worst part is that she doesn't know who did it or why. Could you imagine living your life and finding that out?"

Haley stayed quiet and Rebekah just shook her head. She didn't want to waste another breath trying to convince Haley to hate on Caroline less.

* * *

Stefan went all around, to places he wasn't familiar with. He was strong enough to go against the current that was start to build up at his feet. He ran faster, trying not to let the flood around him stop him from finding his best friend.

Kol searched south of the manor, but found nothing. He crossed the manor and headed north, hoping to find Caroline there, somewhere, anywhere.

* * *

Caroline wandered through New Orleans. She didn't no where she was going, but she knew where she didn't want to be. That manor was filled with liars, and she refused to be with people who were lying to her face. It was easy to understand that Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, and Haley would lie to her, but Kol, Klaus, and Stefan?

She stopped in her tracks, in the middle of nowhere. It was hard to make out where she was since the rain was pouring and the sky was dark. The only light she had were from the stars, the moon, and the lightning. Normally she'd be slightly afraid to be outside with the weather in this state, but it didn't bother her now.

Her face was already wet by the rain, but this time she let her own tears stain her cheeks, allowing it to mix with the raindrops. She felt stupid to cry now but she couldn't help it. The frustration got to her. It was frustrating to learn that you aren't who you thought were. There was a part of her, she didn't know. A part of her had been erased and she didn't have any recollection.

Everything was so mess up. It wasn't just the Mikaelson's who lied. It was everyone she knew, including Elena. They all knew a part of her was missing. They deceived her, making her believe she was living her life in her own control. But she was wrong. Someone took away her memories. Who would be cruel enough to do that?

How could someone just erase a portion of her memory? How is that possible? After she let her mind ask that question, she remembered she lived a supernatural life now, and almost everything is possible.

Even though they said they ere telling the truth, a part of Caroline wished they were lying. But she knew better than to give herself false hope. Stefan confirmed that it was the truth, just by his voice.

"No. They are all lying," she told herself, trying to convince herself.

Then she remembered the first day she arrived in New Orleans.

_Caroline, you and I are hardly strangers._

_Oh, c'mon, love. Don't act like that. I thought we parted on good terms on your graduation day. It's been nearly a decade._

_Caroline, I'm not interested in playing any of your tricks. If you've come to New Orleans to see me, and you're too stubborn to admit it, then –_

When Caroline met Klaus, he acted like he knew her. He said they hadn't seen each other in ten years. He said he came to her graduation.

Caroline shook her head, to rid herself of her thoughts. "No. It's can't be true… can it?"

* * *

Klaus searched everywhere for her. There was no living soul out here. Anyone who'd even thought about opening the door would have a death wish. New Orleans was in clear warning for the flash flood. He found his feet slowly seeping into pools of water. The flooding was only a reason for him to find her faster. The thought of her hurt troubled him.

He'd probably been through all the possible place around the area five times, and there was nothing. He had to go further. He ran farther, hoping to find her. Time passed and it felt like he'd been searching for her for more than an hour now. Just when he was about to turn in the other direction, his peripheral vision caught sight of a blonde woman to his right. Sprinting at vamp speed, he rushed over to her.

"Caroline!" he shouted, trying to get her attention.

Just as he expected, she ran away from him. He followed after her, calling her name over and over, but she didn't listen.

"Caroline!" he yelled again, louder.

She picked up her speed, but he was faster than her and was able to get to her.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted when he finally caught up to her. He grabbed her by her shoulder to turn him around to face him.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she shouted over the rain, pushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Caroline. Please. Let's go back to the manor. You're getting wet! The flood is coming. You'll be washed away!" Klaus persuaded.

"You're joking! Go back there?!" Caroline said, pointing at the direction of the Mikaelson manor. "You're crazy if you think I want to spend the night with a group full of people who do nothing but lie to me!"

"Caroline, please. If you just come back, I'll explain –"

"Explain?" Caroline scoffed. "I don't need any more of your bullshit!"

Klaus neared her but she fought back. He never laid any arms on her, but she punched against his chest repeatedly.

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned, frustrated. "What is this? You and me? Kol said you and I… we had something..."

"We _have_ something," Klaus corrected her. He took a step closer to her and she instinctively took a step back.

"No! I don't – I can't – I shouldn't – I'm not gonna be with someone who lies to me. I just… I…" Caroline paused, getting a little choked up, holding back the tears. "Who am I?"

Klaus reached her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She threw punches at him before, but now, she really just needed a hug. His long toned arms wrapped around slim body. Her body quivered against him, but his fingers stroking her hair calmed her down. It was in his arms when she felt the most safe.

"Why? Why would someone do this? Why am I always the victim?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Caroline, I don't know did this to you, but I will find out," Klaus said in her ear, holding her.

She pulled away from their embrace to look up at him.

"Tyler and I broke up… Did you have something to do with that?"

Klaus shook his head. "I had feelings for you, Caroline, but I never stole a part of your heart that you didn't give to me."

"I just – I just can't believe what you or any of the others are saying. I can't imagine knowing someone who I end up forgetting later on. It's not possible," Caroline said.

"You were Miss Mystic Falls. You love to plan things and being on planning committees. You love projects, no matter if it's school or helping your friends," Klaus said.

Caroline wrinkled her forehead at him, confused, but he continued.

"You like planning things because you have a sense of control over the situation and it makes you feel good inside knowing you were apart of something great."

"How did you…" Caroline let her words hang in the air. She has never told that to anyone before. How did he know?

"No matter how much pain you suffer, you refuse to let anyone know it. You always prove that your compassion for others and your determination is stronger than any strength anyone acquires. You will do anything to help your loved ones." Klaus paused for a moment.

"No matter how cruel your loved ones – family, friends, beloveds – becomes or treats you, you will still love them, because your love is rare – it's unconditional," he followed up.

"Big deal!" Caroline shouted. "Any stalker could pick up on those observant tips!"

Klaus grew frustrated, not knowing what to do to convince her that he knew her before – that they had something together before. Then it hit him…

He cupped Caroline's face and pressed his lips to hers. It was forced and Caroline resisted, but she slowly parted her lips, perfectly setting with his. She brought her hands around his neck, while a few of her fingertips twirled with his wet hair.

Klaus kept his left hand on her face, while his right hand slid down to her slim waist, pulling her against him.

In that moment, Caroline felt it – that spark. Despite the heavy pounding rain, Caroline felt the electricity fusing between their touch, their lips. She was enthralled by his vigorous kiss, and her body felt alive.

His tender lips against hers sent a shudder through her body. Initially she was surprise, but afterward, she invited his kiss. The kiss wasn't familiar to her. It didn't feel like a kiss she's shared with anyone. The kiss offered warmth and comfort, like a safe haven was formed with their lips.

When he pulled his lips away, he cradled her face before pressing his forehead to hers. They both closed their eyes, as her arms looped around him. He retracted his forehead to get a better look at her beautiful face.

"I know you don't remember this," he started, "But I was afraid before. I was scared to determine what type of feelings I have for you."

Caroline stared back at him, waiting for him to continue. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Caroline, I'm in love with you. I know it may come as a shocker, since you have no memories of me, but I love you, Caroline. I'm no longer scared to admit it. I love you," he finally confessed.

Klaus expected a slap or a furrowed eyebrow from Caroline, but he was surprised to receive a kiss on the lips.

"I believe you," she told him as she looked up into his eyes.

* * *

Back at the mansion, he gave a nod to Camille before he escorted Caroline up the stairs. Their drenched clothing stained the carpet.

Caroline walked into the bedroom, which she assumed belonged to Klaus. She took in the room, noticing the fireplace burning wood, while Klaus shut the door. She walked closer to the fireplace until she was standing in front of it. Her attention on the red and orange flames was interrupted when she felt Klaus rest hands on her hips. His arms came around her waist as he enveloped her into his arms, pulling her into him until her back touched his chest. He put his lips to her ear.

"I want you, Caroline," he whispered.

He kissed her earlobe, licking it slightly with the tip of his tongue. His kisses trailed down her neck, and she raised her hands to his head, tangling his hair with her fingers. He licked and nipped her neck, gently, forcing soft moans to escape her mouth.

She turned around in between a kiss to give him a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hands occupied her breasts. The kiss stifled her small moans of pleasure. His hands followed down her slim waist, past her hips, and around her bubble bottom. He cupped her bottom cheeks before lifting her up. Automatically, Caroline opened her legs to rest it Klaus' hips. The motion was aggressive, but his kisses were gentle, not harsh.

Instead of rushing to the bed in vamp speed, – like she experienced with Tyler – Klaus took four long strides to the bed. Rather than being thrown on the bed, Klaus set her down at the edge of his bed. He put his hands at the hem of her white tank top, slowing lifting her shirt, and kissing her. When the shirt was off, he resumed his lips to hers, gently pushing her back to the bed. She moved up on the bed, and pulled Klaus down closer to her body. In the tiny space between them, Klaus' right hand massaged her left breast.

He traced his kisses down her jaw line and to her neck. While he sucked on her supple neck, he played with her left nipple using his pointer and thumb.

"Oh, Klaus…" she moaned.

Wanting to satisfy her more, he wrapped his lips around her left nipple. He sucked on her nipple, while his pointer and thumb moved to her other breast, making it hard.

"Please, Caroline, call me Nik," he told her before moving his lips to her other nipple.

While sucking on her right nipple, his hands found its way to her jeans to unbutton and unzip them. He pulled away from her to peel the jeans off her thin legs. He threw the jeans on the side, before kissing up her milky thighs. His fingers grabbed the sides of her silk red panties to pull them off, leaving her expose.

He touched her lips with his pointer finger, finding her wet and ready for him. He licked down her center, sending a shiver through her body. He kissed her lips, and playfully licked her clit. He entered her core and started fucking her with his tongue.

"Nik!" she whimpered.

Her body squirmed around, overtaken by her body quivering at his touch. He tongue tickled her center forcing her moans to grow louder.

"Sweetheart, you taste so good," he said against her.

Caroline felt a warm pool filling in her stomach. As he continued to skillfully kiss and lick her, she felt herself climbing. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the moans gurgling in her throat.

"Nik…" she tried to say. "I'm… close…"

Caroline felt him smile against her lips, before entering her again with his tongue. This time, he put his thumb to her clit. While he fucked her with his tongue, his thumb rubbed her clit clock-wise. The combination sent Caroline to a ecstasy of pleasure. She wiggled more as she felt herself climbing higher.

"Come for me, love," Klaus told her, before rubbing and licking her faster.

With that, she released herself as she reached her peak, sending a shudder through her body. Her juices spilled out and Klaus happily licked it all up. He loved her sweet taste.

When she was done, she sat up, while Klaus stood straight. She rose to her feet planting a kiss on his lips. She tasted her on his lips, making her want him more. She lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

Wanting to return the pleasure, Caroline knelt and removed his pants and boxers. Caroline happily took his erected manhood into her mouth. She sucked him so good, his toes curled as he groaned. She took all of him down in her mouth to deep throat him, making sure to swirl her tongue around. Using the tip of her tongue, she licked the tip of his head and kissed it.

"God, Caroline," he moaned, putting his hands in the back of her head.

Caroline sucked up and down his manhood, with her right hand stroking along and her left hand massaging his sac. Caroline gave him another good deep throat, making his groan of pleasure.

He pulled out of her mouth, as she stood up. He pressed his lips to her, pushing her back onto the bed, gently. She slid up the bed until her head rested on a pillow. Caroline spread her legs and Klaus settled his head on her center. He rubbed his head against her clit to tease her.

"Fuck me, Nik… please…" she begged.

Klaus shook his head which brought Caroline to confusion. "No, sweetheart. I'm not going to fuck you."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at him, confused. If he wasn't going to fuck her, what the hell were they going to do?

"I want to make love to you," he finally said.

The next thing Caroline knew, she felt herself filled with something big, long, and hard, forcing a loud moan to escape her throat. Caroline was used to fast rough sex with Tyler. But this was different. Her clit wasn't pounded to pulp. Instead of fast pumps, Klaus penetrated her slowly, but deeply, making her moan louder. He was able to find her G-spot quickly, making it the target for each penetration.

Caroline has never been impaled in this way. It was different, yet so exhilarating. She spread her legs wider for better access. Her body quivered at each penetration, and the warm pool in her stomach got hotter.

"Oh… Nik…" she moaned.

He leaned down to kiss her lips before planting his lips onto here neck. He nipped her delicately as her hands gripped his shoulders and back. He was too big for her to handle. The consummation sent Caroline in frenzy, sending her to her peak.

"I'm close, Nik," she whimpered, feeling her thighs quiver.

He penetrated her deeper and longer, now. Klaus felt her juices getting all over his manhood, making it easier to slip inside.

"Come with me, sweetheart," he told her, as he penetrated her one last time.

With that, Caroline was sent over the edge, allowing both of them to come. Klaus felt her walls tightening and quivering around him, while Caroline felt him shoot in her, filling her with his come.

Klaus pressed his lips down to Caroline's forehead for a kiss.

"I love you, Caroline," he said, before lying down beside her, to hold her in his arms.

* * *

"Niklaus and Caroline are back?" Elijah asked Camille.

Camille nodded. "Did I whistle ok?"

"Yes, darling," Kol answered. "It's a good thing I ran into Stefan when you whistled. He doesn't know the family whistle, and he would have continued searching for Caroline."

"Is she safe?" Stefan asked.

"Yea. They were just soaked from the rain when they got back," Camille answered.

"Thank God," Katherine said. Even though Caroline wasn't her favorite person, she still thought Caroline was a descent person. And that meant she didn't have to stay in the pouring rain any longer.

"Yippee!" Haley exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "Caroline's back and everything's all sun shine and rainbows."

Her bitter sarcasm earned her a glare from everyone in the room, even her best friend, Rebekah. Rebekah knew her talk didn't get through to the wolf.

"Where are they now?" Rebekah asked.

Camille shrugged. "They went upstairs."

"Well, we should go check on 'em," Kol suggested, with a snicker.

Before Elijah could stop him, Kol was up the steps and at Klaus' bedroom door in vamp speed. Everyone else followed and ran faster when they heard a scream.

"Look-y here," Kol said, standing at the doorframe.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, concerned.

Now everyone was in the room. Caroline has never been this embarrassed. Her cheeks were so warm, she knew she probably looked like a tomato. She pulled the sheets up to her neck, to cover her naked body, while Klaus remained calm, but his facial expression pissed.

"Thank God, you two are ok," Elijah said, relieved.

"Everyone here was out looking for you, and you're in here snogging with Nik!" Kol teased.

"Kol, get out!" Klaus said through gritted teeth. "All of you, get out!"

He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kol using his hybrid strength.

"Ok, kiddos. Let's leave these two alone," Katherine said, pushing people out.

When they finally left, Caroline put a pillow over her face to let out a groan.

"Don't cover your face, Caroline," he told her, lifting the pillow off.

She frowned at him, but he gave her a small smile. He cupped her face, stroking his thumb against her cheekbone.

"I love to gaze at your beautiful face. I haven't seen you in a decade, and I want to savor every gaze I get," he told her. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I must sound like a mad man stalker, he said, embarrassed. Only Caroline had the power to make him feel embarrassed.

Caroline smiled at him. "No. I actually _like_ it when you talk sweet to me, even though I act like I don't," she confessed.

He smirked down at her. "I _always_ knew you liked my charm."

Caroline scoffed and shoved his shoulder. "You may be a charmer but you're still pompous."

She stuck her tongue out at him, playfully. In response, he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"So… what was I like before… I mean with you?" Caroline wondered.

Klaus chuckled. "You didn't like me, or at least that's the way you acted. We flirted, and I knew you enjoyed yourself. But you loved Tyler too much at the time. You double-crossed me a lot of times, but I still let myself care for you."

Klaus debriefed Caroline on the year they knew each other in Mystic Falls. He started from how he got there and ended with why he left. It was a long story that took about two hours to explain.

"All those times you knew I was distracting you, but you still played along?"

Klaus smirked at her. "I'm always one step ahead, Caroline. While everyone else is catching up to me, I like to pass my time with you. Plus, you're only mannered and tolerant to me when you're distracting me."

Caroline frowned, looking down. Klaus put a finger to her chin to make her look up at him.

"What's the matter, love?"

"I just… I wish I could remember you, all of that. I don't care if I retain the memories of all the bad blood and deeds between us, so long as I kept the good parts in life, and it sounds like you were one of my good parts in life." She paused to let out a sigh. "Who would do this?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. That's why Camille came earlier tonight. She's helping me by giving me information on strange encounters with supernatural characters in the past ten years," Klaus informed her.

"Why would that help?"

"Well, someone needs motive in order to go as far as to wipe me and anything that has to do with me from your memories," Klaus explained. "And they need a witch. Witches strive to have their moral compass aligned, but they struggle with all the bad in the world. So they're often disturbed when they do something wrong. I'm having Camille search up any sessions she had with witches that involved discussing a spell she did that was morally wrong."

"Camille is helping you? Isn't that awkward? I mean, you two just broke up, and you're asking her for help with another girl you're shacking up with?"

Klaus smiled. "Camille is the one who encouraged me to be with you."

Caroline's eyebrows went up. Camille was a sweet person, with a kind soul. That's probably why she was able to get along with her quickly.

Klaus released a deep breath. "Well, let's get to sleep. Tomorrow we can work together to find the culprits responsible. For now, I want to go to sleep with you in my arms."

Klaus rested on his back, and Caroline adjusted herself to lay on her side, with her head resting on his bare toned chest. Their arms wrapped around each other, with their legs tangled at the end of the bed. Klaus kissed the top of Caroline's head, before whispering, "Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

The clock hit eight, but the weather still looked gloomy. The storm had calmed a little, but it still rained. Cars were able to drive, now, with caution. With the melancholy weather, everyone at the Mikaelson mansion wanted to sleep in, but they were all rudely awakened by the sound of a cowbell in the corridor.

"What is that?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Klaus replied, getting out of bed. He put on his pair of boxers, before walking toward the door.

Caroline decided to follow him, wrapping the blanket around her body. She stood behind Klaus, as he opened the door. They found Kol grinning cheerily, banging a cowbell with a silver stick.

"If you don't stop ringing that bell, I will snap your neck," Klaus threatened.

"Ugh-ugh," Kol replied, wagging a finger at Klaus. "You'll have an earful discussion with Elijah about family and I don't think Caroline would enjoy seeing her fellow baseball coach on the floor with a snapped neck."

Klaus was about to pounce at Kol, but Caroline grabbed his arm. "Just let him be," she whispered to him.

A door opened. "What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Rebekah exclaimed, with Stefan behind her.

Caroline looked to her best friend, who still looked sleepy. He scratched the back of his head. She gave him a small smile, which he responded with a slight wave.

"I'm waking everyone up!" Kol answered, merrily, before clonking the cowbell again.

Another door opened and a flying heel came out, hitting Kol in the chest.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Kol asked, rubbing his chest.

"I swear if you ring that bell again, I will aim the next heel at your neck," Katherine threatened.

"Katarina, stop it," Elijah's voice came, from behind her. "Kol, must you awake everyone with an obnoxious bell."

"Well, I made breakfast for everyone," Kol answered, still with a boyish smile on his face.

The youngest original just wanted to have breakfast with everyone. Although his reasons were sweet, the way he went about in doing it, was a typical Kol act.

"That was very nice of you, Kol," Elijah commended. "All of us will be down in twenty minutes."

"All of us?" Rebekah groaned.

"Yes. All of us," Elijah replied.

* * *

In the dining room, everyone who woke up earlier were sitting at the table. Axel and Haley were not present, due to being heavy sleepers. It must have been a tired wolf thing, Caroline thought.

The women sat on the left side of the table, while the men sat on the right. Each couple, sat across from their opposite. Caroline sat in between Rebekah and Katherine, with Klaus across her. Kol happily took the seat at the head of the table, since he prepared breakfast. He insisted Camille to sit on the other end of the table, opposite him.

"Wow, these are really good pancakes." Caroline praised, taking another bite. "Cooking must be in the family," she said, remembering Klaus' pancakes in the villa yesterday morning.

"You have Nik cooking for you now?" Rebekah asked. "I can _never_ get him to cook me his delicious pancakes."

"Bekah, don't be jealous," Kol teased.

Rebekah scoffed, loudly. "As if _I_ have to be jealous of… her," she said, looking at Caroline with disgust.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, but then remembered Klaus mentioning that she and Rebekah weren't exactly buddies in Mystic Falls ten years ago. She tried to force herself to feel the tension between them, but she felt nothing.

"How did everyone sleep last night?" Elijah asked, steering the conversation to something well mannered.

"Fine, until Kol decided to annoy everyone to death," Katherine answered, bitterly. She hated when anyone cut her beauty sleep short.

"Camille, how did you like the guest room?" Elijah asked, since she seemed quiet at the end of the table.

"It was fine," she answered. "Thank you, for letting me stay."

"You're always welcome," Klaus told her reassuringly, giving her a small smile.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at Klaus' gesture to Camille. Even though they weren't together anymore, they could still be civil to each other, unlike her and Tyler, or Stefan and Elena.

Camille checked her watch, noticing the time. "Well, I better get going."

"Stay, Cami." Kol whined, as his face formed a frown.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go and get some…umm…" She stuttered for a moment, glancing at Klaus. "I have some work to do." She stood up and waved everyone goodbye, before leaving the Mikaelson manor.

"Niklaus, what do you have Camille doing for you?" Elijah asked.

Caroline thought she was the only one who picked up on Klaus and Camille's exchanged looks. She was the only one at the table who knew what it was about and what Klaus and Camille were up to.

"Nothing, big brother," Klaus answered, giving him a smirk.

"Are you using Camille?" Elijah asked, but it sounded more like an accusation.

Klaus rolled his eyes and took a sip of his orange juice before answering. "Camille is helping me."

"Helping you with what?" Stefan asked, before Elijah could.

Caroline looked to Stefan, who seemed to have a concerned look on his face. She assumed he thought Klaus was cheating on her with Camille.

"Camille is helping me with Caroline," he answered.

"Eww! Like a threesome?" Rebekah asked.

"Wow, never knew you were into that stuff, Care Bear," Katherine mocked.

"Wait-a-go, Nik!" Kol cheered.

"No, you idiots." Klaus sighed. There was no reason to hide anything right now. Everyone in the room was family. "Camille is helping me find out who erased Caroline's memories," he confessed.

"Is that so?" Elijah asked.

Klaus nodded.

"Well," Elijah said. "I guess it's only fair to let you know that we are also searching the culprit or culprits for erasing Caroline's memories."

"We?" Caroline asked.

"Rebekah, Stefan, Kol, Katherine, and I have been snooping around for any clues," Elijah explained.

"Do you have anything, yet?" Klaus asked.

Elijah explained their speculation of Tyler Lockwood being involved, which infuriated Caroline. She nearly broke her glass of orange juice from clenching it to hard.

"Seriously?!" Caroline exclaimed. "Tyler? Tyler's behind this?"

"We don't know that for sure, yet," Stefan said, reasonably.

"But he fits the description!" Caroline shouted, furiously. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna kill him!"

Klaus reached for Caroline hand, across the table. He gave a gentle squeeze. "Calm down, love. We need to plan this out. If he's the one responsible, then trust me. He _will_ get what he deserves."

Klaus' curled smile eased Caroline's nerves for the moment.

"Who's going to make the trip to Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked.

While everyone bickered about who should and who shouldn't go, Klaus smirked as he came up with an idea.

"How about we bring Tyler Lockwood here? Imprison him to get to the bottom of this?" Klaus suggested.

"You're bloody brilliant, brother!" Kol commended. "Stefan and I will go down to Mystic Falls and grab the pup for captivity."

"What about the town?" Rebekah reminded them. "The town would worry if he went missing."

"Relax, Bekah," Klaus told her. "Mystic Falls is known for unexplained events. I will go with Stefan and Kol, just in case the bastard tries to bite them."

"It's settled then," Elijah spoke. "The three of you will leave tomorrow."

* * *

Davina raced her car to Sophie's house, ignoring the rain. After parking in Sophie's driveway, she jumped out of her car, and sprinted to Sophie's doorstep. Using the side of fists, she pounded on Sophie's front door.

The door opened and Sophie was shocked to see Davina standing before her. Sophie knew from Davina's widened eyes and distraught look, that something was wrong.

"Davina, what happened?" Sophie asked.

"Klaus… The Mikaelson's are on our trail!"

* * *

**Will they successfully bring Tyler into NOLA?  
Is Tyler affiliated with Haley, Sophie, and Davina's scheme?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**Please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: For anyone who is interested in knowing...  
I've been extremely swamped with school and work back in my life. Hence, the slow update, and the even more slow updates that will follow. Although there is still a lot left to be figured out in this story, I've already come up with the final scene and I cannot wait to write it and share it. For now, I hope you dolls enjoy this update. Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions you have!**

* * *

Haley turned over on her back, as her body woke up. Her eyes were slowly opening, and she thought it was going to be a calm morning, until she felt a fabric pushed against her lips and nose, preventing her form breathing. Her eyes shot open, as her legs started kicking and arms wailed.

"Shh…"

Haley knew who it was, but she still screamed against the hand and fabric. Several seconds passed and her body fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Caroline sat at the edge of Klaus' bed and watched him as he made a call to the pilot of the Mikaelson's personal jet. She frowned at him, not wanting him to go.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, as soon as he ended the call.

"Yes, love. I'm doing this for you," he answered.

"I know… but can't I come with you?" she asked, hopeful.

"No. It may get ugly."

"I can handle anything!" she exclaimed confidently.

Klaus chuckled. "I'm sure you can, love, but I want you to stay here, where you will be safe."

Caroline scoffed. "Because being in a mansion – with the bitch who killed me, the mangy mutt who bit me to death, and your sister who called me your concubine – is soooo much better," she replied sarcastically.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "When did Bekah call you my concubine?"

Caroline blushed when he said the word. "When she was showing me her clothes."

Klaus shook his head. "Bekah is just teasing you. Don't worry about it."

"Why can't I just go to my apartment?" Caroline asked. "You don't own me!"

He stood still to release a deep sigh. He walked over to her, and pressed his lips lightly against her forehead. "Stefan won't be there if anything happens to you. I _want_ you to stay here, but you're right. I do not own you. So you can decide if you want to stay here or not."

Caroline huffed. His words, coated with his accent, had some mystical powers on her will, because she found herself agreeing to stay at the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

"You do know that hell will break loose, right?" Katherine said to her husband as she joined him on the living room couch.

Elijah set his book down to face her. "Then it's our job to take care it."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Is Caroline in Klaus' room?"

"Last time I checked," he replied. "Where are Haley and Axel? I haven't seen them all day."

"Haley went to a friend's house," Rebekah answered, as she joined the two. "She left a note on her bed. She took Axel with her."

"What friend?" Elijah asked.

Rebekah shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think they live in the area, because one of her luggage is missing."

"I didn't hear her leave," Elijah commented.

"Strange," Katherine said.

"Hey," Caroline said, quietly.

She walked to the empty couch across Klaus and Elijah, with Rebekah sitting on the chair to the side. Each of them watched her as he sat down, like she was some lab experiment.

"So… what are you guys gonna do today?" she asked casually.

"It's still raining outside, so we can't go out," Elijah said, looking over at the window quickly. "I'm just gonna go catch up on some reading."

"You're so full of fun, dear," Katherine teased.

Elijah patted his wife's thigh, before standing up. "How about you ladies go do something fun?" he suggested. "I'll be in my study."

The three girls stayed quiet, watching Elijah leave the room. When he was gone, Caroline looked to the other girls, and found them staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go arrange my extra closet," Rebekah said, standing up.

"Good thinking. I should fix my shoe closet," Katherine said, following Rebekah upstairs.

That left Caroline all by herself. She was a bit sad, but she couldn't expect them to be all buddy-buddy with her.

Instead of going straight upstairs, she decided to walk around the first floor of mansion. Geez, this house was huge. The first room was wide open, and it seemed like a trophy room. The trophies on the shelves were awarded to Kol Mikaelson. All baseball recognition trophies and awards in the past five years. He's earn a lot of trophies in such a short time. She wondered if half of the power he used to swing came from his vamp power.

The next room was just a simple boy's toy room with gadgets of technology. It wasn't a far stretch to claim it was Axel's. She was about to go into the next room, but saw Elijah sitting behind his desk. He put down his book and reading glasses.

"Can I help you, Caroline?"

Caroline stood at the doorframe, of what appeared to be Elijah's study. "I was just browsing the mansion. Are all of these rooms your… hobby rooms?"

"I guess you can call it that," Elijah replied. "Have you seen Nik's?"

Caroline shook her head.

"You probably wouldn't be able to. He keeps it locked," he told her. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna go browse upstairs," Caroline said.

"Tell me if you need anything."

"Will do!" she yelled as she walked away.

As she walked away her mind became curious with what could be in his room. Possibly his art room, since he was an incredible artist from what she's seen at his gallery. She headed up the grandeur staircase and to the corridor. There, she found clothes being thrown out of a room, which she remembered was Rebekah's "extra-closet" for the clothes she's never worn. Caroline headed in that direction to see what was going on. She found Rebekah standing before a section – red cashmere sweaters with different designs by different designers.

"Hey," Caroline said, entering the room, making sure to go around the stack of clothes thrown on the floor. "What are you doing?"

Rebekah sighed. "I figure I should get rid of some of these stuff. Just dumping the ones I would never – in a million years – wear."

"What are you gonna do with them?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Rubbish."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously? You could donate them!"

"Now, why would I want to give away _my_ clothes to someone who can barely rub two cents together?" she said, in a haughty tone.

Caroline shook her head. The Mikaelson's sure were spoiled. "Fine," she conceded. "Do you want any help?"

"Sure," Rebekah agreed. "I haven't been to the pink section, yet. Throw out anything horrid!"

Caroline nodded and walked over to the pink section. She started at the top left section. The first few weren't that bad, until she came across a bright, neon pink with the ugliest flower pinned near the left shoulder.

"What the heck?" she said, grabbing it off the rack and holding it up.

Rebekah looked at the top. "I think I got it as a joke, to convince some lowlife to try it on. Ah, yes. I remember. And she did. Poor thing!"

Rebekah laughed, and Caroline joined her. It may have been horrible, but it was still funny.

"Hey, I have an idea," Caroline said, which caused Rebekah to wait for her to continue. "How about we wear the most horrible ensembles we find and do like our own fashion show of ugly clothes?"

Rebekah thought about it for a moment. At first, she was about to decline, but this was something girl friends did together. Her and Caroline were far from being girlfriends, but she always silently wished that her Caroline got along while they were in high school instead of always trying to compete against each other.

As soon as Rebekah said, "sure," Caroline grinned and tackled the racks for some hideous clothes. It was definitely hard to find, since Rebekah had excellent taste – similar to Caroline's, except made by high-end designers. Rebekah knew exactly where to find the unsightly clothing articles. She threw them on, and posed in front of Caroline, as Caroline laughed. They each took turns, using the small runway Rebekah had set up in the room with some music playing.

For the first time, in a long time, both girls were having genuine fun doing what normal girls do their age – aside from drinking. They were having some good clean fun, and acting like they were the best of friends. The whole time, Rebekah wished her and Caroline were close back then in Mystic Falls during high school. Instead of fighting against each other, they would have fought together. _Team Barbie_.

"You ladies seem to be having fun," Katherine said, entering the room watching the two girls come down from their laughter.

"We're having a fashion show of the ugliest clothes we can find," Caroline explained. "Wanna join?"

Katherine shrugged. "Sure. I have nothing better to do."

Soon, Katherine joined them. Katherine Pierce was sincerely laughing. It was such a rare sight to see Katherine laughing for some good clean fun, rather than some evil or some bad deed she's done.

The three girls needed this. Caroline never thought she'd be having fun with Katherine, of all people. She never had any real dislike for Rebekah, but from what she learned from others, they didn't like each other before. It's a bit shocking for Caroline to enjoy herself with two vampires who didn't like her. The last time she had fun like this was with Elena and Bonnie, but Bonnie died and Elena ran off with Damon. Damon never lets Elena out of his sight, and Caroline could never truly enjoy herself when Damon was around. Rebekah never had fun like this with Haley. Haley was never into this kind of stuff. Now that Rebekah has experienced hanging out with Caroline, she realized that all her and Haley would do is talk bad about people they knew or saw. They were just gossiping about people in town. This is actually the first for Katherine to have a girl's outing. She never got along with girls, mainly because they either hated her, or envied her, or both. Now, the three girls realized that she can have fun together without ripping each other's heads off.

* * *

"Where shall we keep him?" Kol asked, resting on the big comfortable chair in their private jet.

"The dungeon," Klaus answered.

"You guys have a dungeon?" Stefan asked.

"More like a basement, but in the old days it was considered a dungeon," Klaus explained. "We'll take him through the back entrance and down the stairs to the basement. I don't want Axel to see him."

Kol and Stefan nodded.

"Hello! I'm right here!" Tyler yelled from his seat.

He was strapped to the chair by ropes that were soaked in vervain. Even if he was a hybrid, he was a still a vampire, and vampires still burn from vervain.

"What the hell is this all about?" he demanded.

"Patience, Tyler. It is a virtue one must have," Klaus admonished.

"Let me go!" he shouted. "The town will know I'm gone."

"Like we care what small town Mystic Falls does," Kol said. "An army of Mystic Falls could never take down an original, a hybrid, and a – what did you call Stefan again, brother?"

"Rippah," Klaus answered with a smirk, which made Stefan give a small smile.

Tyler groaned, frustrated. "Stefan. What the hell? I thought we were cool. Why the hell are you siding with them?"

Stefan stayed quiet and thought about his response. "I'm doing this for Caroline."

"Caroline? What does she have to do with this?"

* * *

Haley slowly opened her eyes, and her head started pounding. She felt like she had a hang over, but she didn't do some heavy drinking last. As her eyes adjusted, her body move to sit up, but found that she was restricted. Now, alert, her eyes looked to her body, and she saw that she was tied down with some leather straps on a bed.

"What the fuck?!" she said, trying to move any part of her body, but she failed. She was strapped down over her chest, stomach, thighs, shins, ankles, wrists, and her forehead.

"Good," a woman's voice said. "You're awake."

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Relax, Haley. It's me, Sophie."

"Sophie? What the fuck are you thinking? Let me go!"

"We need your help," another woman's voice said.

Haley was able to determine it was Davina, since her voice was higher.

"With what?" Haley demanded.

"I'm going to unstrap you, and you'll agree to this plan and what we need you to do, otherwise you won't be able to leave," Sophie said.

"What makes you think I'll let you guys stop me from leaving? I have a son, Soph! Axel!" she yelled.

"Because we placed a spell on this room. You can't leave unless you agree," Davina answered. "And Axel is fine. She's playing with my daughter. He'll be safe."

Haley growled. "Fine. What is this plan?"

* * *

After their fashion show, Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine crashed in the kitchen and started eating ice cream and did some girl talk. This rainy day in became a day-sleepover. It was relaxing to just let their hair loose and not insult each other. Even when they did throw insults, it was only playful and all three of them would laugh together.

"What's this?" Elijah said, as he joined the three girls in the kitchen.

He found his wife sitting on the counter, with a pint of ice cream, while his sister and Caroline were on the floor with their own pints.

"Hello, Elijah!" Rebekah greeted her big brother.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Are you all getting along?" he questioned.

Caroline laughed. "These girls aren't as bad as I thought they were," she confessed.

Elijah smiled, happily. It warmed his heart to see Caroline bringing his sister and wife together. Normally, they would just make bitch comments to each other, which drove Elijah mad. Now, he saw what everyone else sees in Caroline. She's loving, caring, and friendly. No matter what, she has the biggest hearts. She's able to see past the darkness in everyone.

"Want a bite, babe?" Katherine asked, holding out a spoon to him.

As Elijah took a bite, they heard a rumble and grunting outside, over the rain.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked.

The four vampires focused on their sense of hearing. Faintly there _shut up_ and _stop moving_. It didn't take long for them to figure out that the men were back with Tyler Lockwood.

"Where are they going?" Caroline asked.

"Probably down the basement," Elijah answered. "Let's go."

* * *

"The bloody crap head weighs a ton!" Kol whined, as he rolled his shoulders back.

"Well, be thankful I snapped his neck," Klaus said, smirking.

"What's our strategy?" Stefan asked.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw his siblings, Katherine, and his beloved walk down the steps. The sight of her made the corners of his mouth rise. They've only been away from each other for about a day, but he still missed her.

Caroline was the last off the steps. She walked away from the steps, but didn't walk to Klaus. Feeling a little awkward, she stood still, and played with her fingers. Klaus walked over to her and put his arms around her. A grin appeared on her face, while her hands locked around his neck.

"How are you?" Caroline asked, looking at him intently.

"I'm well," he answered. "How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"No girl fights?"

"Not at all, Nik!" Rebekah answered. "Now hurry up and kiss so we can get on to the details."

Caroline blushed a light shade of pink, but Klaus pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered, before he let her go.

He turned around and explained everything that happened, starting from when they landed. They took Tyler when he was in his home, sitting in his office – which used to be his father's. At first he resisted, Kol and Stefan. He was able to challenge the two, but Klaus stepped in and snapped his neck. They carried Tyler to their jet and flew back, making sure to tie Tyler up with vervain tainted ropes. He woke up during the plane ride, but the vervain seeping into his skin and flesh were enough to hold him still. Klaus just snapped his neck again before they entered the basement.

"Shall we compel him to spill the truth?" Elijah asked.

"No. He should say it on his own, but I want to strap hip upside down and make him bleed out all the vervain that may in his system through consumption," Klaus answered.

The four men started their torture chamber for Tyler. On one side of the room, Stefan and Kol hooked the chain and making sure it was tight, while Elijah and Klaus set up the other side. Once they were done, Kol took the bucket of vervain they had and coated the ankle locks and wrist locks with vervain. Stefan unstrapped the unconscious Tyler and held him up, while Klaus and Elijah cuffed him tightly around the ankles and the wrists.

The sight made Caroline unpleasant. She never imagined she'd be here now, seeing Tyler like this and being the reason why he was like this. But then again, she never thought he would do something this cruel – as to wipe away her memories.

After they were done, Elijah returned to Katherine's side. Klaus, Stefan, and Kol stood around Tyler. They all quietly stared and waited. As vampires, they each shared a love hate relationship with time. Sometimes they relished in living an eternity, and other times they hated the bordem of waiting.

"Where is Axel?" Klaus asked.

He turned around to face Caroline and his siblings, waiting for an answer. Rebekah informed his about Haley leaving and they assumed Axel went with her. They never thought anything of it. They presumed she needed to leave after everything that happened.

"You let Haley leave with _my_ son?!" he asked, outraged.

"Niklaus, relax. They'll be back. Do not fret," Elijah scolded.

"Haley _never_ mentioned to me about a trip with my son."

"Well, you can't really blame her, Klaus. With Caroline here, she probably couldn't take it," Katherine reasoned.

"Where did they go?" he demanded, with his eyebrows pulled down the center.

Rebekah shrugged. "Out of town."

"Where?!" he growled, with his teeth clench and hands balled into fists.

"I don't know, Nik!"

"You mean to tell me, that all of you let Haley leave town with _my_ son without asking where she was going and when they'd be back?!" he said, through gritted teeth.

Caroline subconsciously took a step back, a little scared. She hasn't seen this side of Klaus. He looked like he was about to rip off all their heads. She tried to convince herself that it was because of his protective paternal instincts turned on, but she was still a little afraid of what he'd do. It made it even worse that Elijah, Rebekah, nor Katherine said anything.

A low growl came from Klaus' throat. "I have to go find them," he said, heading toward the stairs.

"Why are you in such a rush to find them?" Elijah questioned, forcing Klaus to stop before lifting his foot on the first step.

"We've _never_ let Haley leave, especially not with Axel. What if she's –" he paused for a moment, his back still facing them.

Klaus didn't need to say it, but everyone knew the ending of that sentence. _What if she's ran away with Axel and will never return?_ Although Klaus could care less about Haley, he would never allow himself to be torn away from his son.

Elijah sighed. He walked over to his younger brother and put a comforting hand on his right should to give a small squeeze. "Rebekah and Katarina will look for Haley and Axel. You stay here with us to get the information out of Tyler."

Caroline saw Klaus' shoulder lift and fall, as he released a deep breath.

"Alright," he agreed. He turned around and nodded at Elijah. The two men walked back to where Tyler was strapped.

"You two should get going," Elijah instructed his wife and sister.

"I'll call you when we find them," Katherine said, as she headed to the stairs.

"I'll go with you guys!" Caroline said, quickly.

Caroline's declaration got everyone's attention. Their eyebrows raised and their interest was piqued.

"No, Caroline –" Klaus tried to say, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"I should go. She probably left because of me," she said.

"Let's go then," Rebekah said.

Katherine and Rebekah were up the stairs first. Klaus gave Caroline one last blank look before she ran up the stairs in vamp speed to follow the two other vampires.

* * *

Rebekah, Katherine, and Caroline had been running on foot going to possible places Haley and Axel would go. They went to acquaintances' homes, but they had no luck. If she had gone out of town, just as Rebekah has speculated, then there's no way they could find them.

"Where would she go, Rebekah?" Katherine asked.

"The bloody hell should _I_ know?" Rebekah spat back.

"You two are best friends!" Katherine shouted at her. "Think!"

"Chill, girls. We'll find them eventually," Caroline tried to sound optimistic.

"You don't get it, Caroline," Katherine said to her. "Klaus will kill us if we return without Haley and Axel. He may even kill you."

Caroline's eyes widened. Would he really go as far as to kill her after declaring his love for her? No. She couldn't believe it. But then again, she reminded herself that she didn't know the monster he was before. She heard the stories, but she couldn't recall it from memory. She couldn't recall being terrified of him – except earlier in the basement.

"Katherine, stop it!" Rebekah yelled, over the rain. "I forgot two more people that may know where Haley is."

"Who?" the brunet vampire asked.

"The two witches Haley hung out with before," she answered.

"What were their names?" Katherine asked.

"Sophie and Davi –" Rebekah stopped, when she felt a strong pain to her brain waves.

She fell to her knees as her fingers went to her temples. She started screaming in pain. Caroline and Katherine ran to Rebekah, trying to help her.

"What's wrong, Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

The next second, Katherine started screaming in pain, too. Her fingers went to her temples as she collapsed to the ground. Caroline went into panic, not knowing what was happening. She looked around her, but no one was around them, just the heavy rain.

Rebekah and Katherine were still conscious, but something was hurting them in the brain. It felt like something was drilling into their brain, causing a massive headache that paralyzed them from doing anything except scream.

Caroline got her phone out of her pocket and was about to dial Klaus, until she slowly fell into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Tyler shouted as he awoke. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, as the vervain ate into his wrists and ankles.

"Finally," Kol said. "You're awake."

"What the fuck is this? You're all fucking psychos!" Tyler yelled at them.

"I'll tell you how this will go, mate," Klaus said. "You tell us why you were here in New Orleans about a decade ago and explain why you erased Caroline's memories."

"Caroline's memories? What the fuck are you guys talking about?!" Tyler shouted.

Klaus picked up a knife and dipped in vervain. He walked to the hybrid upside down, and drew a slit across his chest, with the tip of his knife. Tyler cried out in pain, as the vervain stung his insides.

"Stop!" he barked. "I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about!"

"The truth will set you free, Tyler," Elijah professed.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Tyler screeched.

Klaus shook his head, disapprovingly. He dragged his blade vertically down Tyler's chest.

"Tell me, before I kill you," he warned.

Tyler didn't say anything. Klaus was about to stick the blade back into Tyler's skin, but stopped when Tyler screamed "Ok!" The four men waited to hear what Tyler had to say.

"I'll admit it. I was here before. Haley asked me to come. She wanted us to be together. I told her to come follow me back to Mystic Falls, but she said she couldn't leave. That's it!" he confessed.

"And Caroline?" Stefan finally spoke.

"What about Caroline? I didn't touch her or talk to her or see her since we broke up!" he answered.

"You're lying!" Klaus accused. "I _know_ you arranged for Caroline's memories to be erased of me and my family!"

Kol grabbed four daggers and dipped all of them in vervain. Using his throwing baseball skills, he threw each dagger to Tyler's shins and forearms, forcing Tyler to cry out even louder.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Fuuuuuuck!" Tears were now streaming down his face as his body became more poisoned with vervain. "Ok! Ok! I think I know what you're talking about!"

"You have our attention," Klaus replied.

"Get these daggers out, and uncuff me, then I'll tell you," Tyler tried to bargain.

"How about you tell me before each of us take a stab at a different part of your body?" Klaus replied, sinisterly.

Tyler grunted. "When I was here, Haley had me meet her at a friend's house – Sophie I think. I remember overhearing Haley, Sophie, and this other witch – Davina, I think was her name – talking about Caroline. At first I thought they were talking about a different Caroline, but now I'm assuming it was Caroline Forbes."

"So what?" Klaus asked, not following Tyler's point.

"They were talking about Davina and Sophie's recent successful spell on Caroline. They didn't say what is was, but Haley thanked them. That was all they talked about, before Haley came back to the living room to talk to me."

That was it. Haley told Sophie and Davina – two of the most powerful witches in our present day – to erase Caroline's memories of Klaus and the Originals. It all made sense to the four men. Before any of them said anything, Klaus' phone rang. Klaus looked at the screen and saw it was his sister.

"What is it, Bekah?" he answered.

"Nik!" she said, it a panic voice which got Klaus' attention. "It's Caroline." She paused, catching her breath. "They took Caroline!"

"Who?!" Klaus demanded.

"Haley, Sophie, and Davina!"

* * *

**What are Sophie and Davina planning to do with Caroline?  
Will Haley help them throughout the entire plan?  
Will Klaus and the men get there in time to save Caroline?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Please tell me what you dolls think!**

**Please leave reviews!**

**I love reading them.**

**Take care, dolls!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Just a warning, this is a really short chapter. I've been working on the whole ending of this story, but I thought it would be best to inch all you dolls closer to the end. I hope you don't get too upset that this chapter is too short. It's either do short chapters leading to the end, or you dolls would have to wait probably another month until I finish the ending and put out one really long chapter, which would also be the final chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you dolls all enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and found herself strapped to a metal bed, like something they used for hospitals in the olden days. A bright light shined down on her, nearly blinding her. Straps bound her to the metal table at her forehead, shoulders, stomach, thighs, shins, and ankles. She tried to use her vampire strength against it to break through, but she had no luck. Instead of loosening the strap, she felt it getting tighter, nearly digging into her flesh. Then, she felt warm liquid at various parts of her body. She couldn't look to see what it was, but the warm liquid dropped from her forehead to her eye. It stung her eye for a moment, and she realized it was her blood. She couldn't believe she was bleeding. She didn't feel any open wounds. She tried again to break through, but it was no use and the warm liquid pooled.

"The more you move, the more you will be tightened and will bleed," a voice told her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Caroline demanded.

"My name is Sophie. I put a spell on these straps. So you better stay still," she warned.

"And if I don't?"

The woman now stood over Caroline, looking down at her. It took Caroline a moment to get a good look at the woman. The bright light behind the woman made her face appear dark.

"Make it known that I am capable of killing you without lifting a finger," the woman warned her.

"Are you going to kill her?" a tinier voice asked.

The woman turned to that person's voice. "Davina, it is our job to keep everything in balance and in order. Klaus does not deserve to live an eternity of happiness with Caroline. He's done too many horrible things."

"What are you going to do to Klaus?!" Caroline demanded. The thought of Klaus getting hurt worried Caroline and made her defensive. In the short time, she's learned to care for Klaus. She couldn't confirm that she was in love with him, but she knew for a fact that she cared about him.

Sophie smirked down at Caroline. "We're going to hurt Klaus where he hurts the most. Instead of erasing your memories of him again, we're going to put a spell on you that changes all of the feelings you have of him and turn them into hate and disgust. You will tell and prove to Klaus that you have no feelings for him. You will claim that you do not love him, and no one can ever love a monster like him."

Technically, Caroline never confirmed her love for Klaus. She wasn't even sure her feelings mounted up to equal love. But she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that no one could love a monster like him. Sure, Caroline doesn't know half the stuff he's done, but he wasn't a monster. She saw past his façade of being dominant. When she sees him, she sees a man who is loving and only asks to receive genuine love in return.

"Like hell I am!" Caroline challenged.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" another voice asked Sophie.

This was a familiar voice, and Caroline was able to determine it was Haley's. Of course Haley would be involved in all of this. She hated Caroline and had a knack of ruining her love life.

"Haley, we started this whole thing for you, but we were reminded by the witches before us that we shall keep balance," Sophie said.

"But Soph, this is almost like black magic. Controlling and manipulating someone. That's not what we do. We are not vampires who compel people and take away their free will. That's not who we are," Davina tried to reason with Sophie.

Sophie shook her head. "Get the books. Let's start this spell."

Sophie walked away from Caroline, and Caroline again tried to break through the straps, but felt more blood. She wasn't able to see anything going around her, but she heard someone jump onto someone else, crashing to the ground.

Unbeknownst to Caroline, Haley attacked Sophie. Using her witch power, Sophie used the same power she used against Rebekah and Katherine earlier. Haley's head started to buzz and she started screaming in pain. The screaming continued for minutes. Caroline grew concerned.

"Sophie, stop it!" Davina shouted.

Caroline didn't hear Sophie respond. The moaning and groaning continued. It was unpleasant for Caroline to hear.

"Aaahhhhh," Haley screeched in pain.

"Stop it, Soph!" Davina yelled again.

"Haley, you should have died a long time ago. That child of yours is the devil's creation and should have never been born. We were wrong to allow you to live. You should have died, along with the devil's spawn in you," Sophie said.

"Ahhhhhh... ple…please…" Haley begged, crying. "Stooop. Make…. Make it stop."

Haley's screams grew louder, and it sounded more painful. Caroline couldn't hear any more of it. She sounded like she was being tortured in the cruelest way.

"Sophie, stop it!" Davina tried again.

"Enough, Davina!" she shouted. "Either help me or you're nothing but a slave to these creatures," she guilted.

As much as she hated the wolf, she couldn't just lay there while she suffered. She fought through her straps, but it was no use. The more blood that spilled, the more she felt some acid burning her inner flesh. She assumed there was some vervain laced with the straps, and the witches used some spell to force the vervain to seep through her skin. She continued to fight, until she felt that same feeling earlier. Her body stopped fighting the straps, and started cringing in pain. The same feeling of a bulldozer drilling through her head had returned.

Sophie must have gotten through to Davina, because she was now helping her by using her powers against Caroline.

Caroline couldn't do anything at this point. She tightly shut her eyes, hoping Sophie would stop. Then suddenly, Haley's screaming stopped.

* * *

**What happen to Haley?  
Will Caroline be able to escape Sophie and Davina before the spell?  
Or will they perform the spell and force Caroline to break Klaus' heart?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Don't you just hate those cliff hanger chapters?**

**What did you dolls think?**

**Please let me know!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
